


Mind-Fire

by JeannieRose



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, F/M, Friendship, Parents, Pon Farr, Traditions, Vulcans, mindmelds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 75,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieRose/pseuds/JeannieRose
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise faces tragedy, mystery and an unexpected romance during a diplomatic mission to a troubled planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the time between Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. The Saavik featured here is patterned after the character portrayed by Robin Curtis. There is some Vulcan dialogue throughout, but the meaning is either directly translated or can be inferred from the text. If the reader would like the actual intended translations, a list is provided at the end of the story.

Spock awakened suddenly at the sound of someone loudly clearing his throat. He lay on the ground at the back of a chill cave and was instantly aware that he was not alone. Lieutenant. Saavik lay under his left arm, her body turned on her right side with her arm and left leg carelessly thrown across his body. He also recalled the circumstances that led to this reality but was keenly aware that the throat clearer would have other ideas. He shifted Saavik off himself and stood with as much dignity as he could muster. Saavik awoke with the disturbance and after a quick look around, also rose to stand beside Spock. They weren't quite at attention, but nearly so.

“Good...morning, Mr. Spock, Saavik,” Captain Kirk began, clearing his throat again. “I trust you...slept....well?”

“Indeed,” was all Spock offered while Saavik made a concerted effort to look elsewhere. “It was a cold night,” Spock added, lest the captain's imagination run away with him.

“Right...” Kirk hedged, glancing from one to the other. Then, disappointed that no more explanation was forthcoming, he turned toward the mouth of the cave. “ The storm has cleared and Scotty is ready to beam you up.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Spock said, though he still hadn't moved, “but it was not necessary to personally come for us.”

“Well,” Kirk began, studying the two officers again, “when we couldn't reach you on your communicators, I had Scotty locate you with the ship's sensors as soon as the storm was passed. And since I was in the neighborhood...” He looked at his old friend and his young protege and couldn't help smiling mischievously. “Bad time?” he asked innocently.

Spock's eyebrows rose with a look of innocent indignation. “Of course not, Captain,” was all he said.

Kirk shook his head slightly and turned to go again, nearly colliding into Doctor McCoy.

“There you are,” McCoy observed, glancing from one to the other. “Is everyone all right?”

“It would seem so,” Kirk said with a smile as he continued toward the mouth of the cave.

Spock bent to retrieve his tricorder just as Saavik turned for her possessions. Their hands brushed one another briefly, sending a sudden flash of thoughts and emotions to the two touch telepaths. Vulcans emotions were a real and powerful reality, though they would never admit that to an outworlder. Their eyes met briefly, both forming an unspoken question.

Kirk was already outside but the doctor was still observing them with a raised eyebrow. “I see,” he said knowingly before following after his Captain.

* * *

The mission had been a simple one. The planet Derilia was a promising candidate for Federation membership, but her leaders were not ready to commit. The Enterprise had been sent to court them, as it were, and demonstrate the benefits of joining the Federation. The landing party had beamed down for the usual VIP treatment, and afterwards was invited to explore the lush world at their leisure. Kirk and McCoy had stayed in the capital city, while Spock and Saavik had gone to explore the countryside.

Late in the afternoon a strong storm had arisen with enough electronic disturbances to make communications and transport impossible. The captain and doctor were given accommodations for the night by their hosts, and were assured that there was no danger for the others, wherever they were. Confident of his officers' survival skills, he simply had to wait out the storm.

The following morning dawned crisp and bright and Kirk briefly wished he was out 'camping' instead of the Vulcans. He had a passing thought that he would enjoy the opportunity more. He opened his communicator and was greeted with the familiar chirp.

“Kirk to Spock,” he said. He waited a few beats but there was no response. “Kirk to Saavik. Come in.”

Strangely there was no response to either hail. McCoy sat up on the bed where he had been sleeping and rubbed at his eyes. “Did our Vulcan friends go native or something?” he asked.

Kirk looked at him with the smallest hint of worry beginning to crease his brow. “Kirk to Enterprise,” he tried.

“Enterprise, here,” came the speedy reply by his chief engineer, who was minding the ship in his absence. “We're reading clear skies down there. Are ye ready to come home?”

“Not quite, Scotty,” Kirk answered. “Spock and Saavik aren't answering my hails. Can you pinpoint their location with the sensors?”

Scotty, to his credit, didn't ask any questions but came back with an answer after a moment. “ Aye, Captain,” he said. “They are six point two kilometers northwest from the city center. Do you want me to beam them up?”

“No,” the captain answered, “we have plenty of time before the reception tonight. I'll give you a call when we've located them. Kirk out.”

He turned to McCoy who was still rubbing his eyes and stretching.

“Care for a walk, Bones?”

* * *

Spock and Saavik had spent a productive afternoon cataloging the local flora and fauna and were on their way back to the city when the storm came up quite suddenly. Spock opened his communicator to call the ship but there was too much interference. He glanced at the darkening sky with its almost constant lightening display and pointed up the path they were traversing.

“We must find shelter!” he shouted to be heard above the howling wind.

As they hurried across the alien landscape, Saavik attempted to hail the captain, perhaps hoping that planet-side communications would be more successful than to the ship, but she got only static. She put the communicator away and jogged after Spock. It was becoming difficult to see in the driving rain and she repressed a shiver in response to the plummeting temperature. Vulcans, even half ones, were meant for warmer, drier environments.

It was evident that Spock was heading for the caves they had briefly explored earlier that afternoon. They were not very deep but were on a raised plateau, which would protect them from any flooding. They had not seen any native fauna there earlier, and Saavik hoped that it wasn't home to any nighttime predators.

It was a relief to duck into the dry confines of the cave, though it wasn't any warmer there. The walls and ceiling of the cave sparkled with an unidentified mineral and reflected the lightning outside. Spock removed his soaked uniform jacket and spread it on the ground to sit on. Saavik did the same and sat nearby.

“It is regrettable that we do not have phasers to warm this area,” Spock was saying, “nor anything dry enough to burn.” Since their mission had been to woo the Derilians it was decided that an unarmed landing party was the best approach.

Saavik could see that Spock was distressed by the icy chill. He was older than she, but not _old_ by any Vulcan standard. Perhaps dying had some effect on one's metabolism. She almost laughed at the illogical thought but Spock was studying the storm and didn't appear to notice.

“This storm is likely to last for some time,” he was saying. “The planet is prone to such disturbances.”

He glanced at her disheveled appearance and seemed to come to some decision.

“Saavik-kam, come sit here with me. Our shared body heat will aid us both.”

She did as he asked, sitting as close as possible to his side. She was not as tall as he and her head was perilously close to resting on his shoulder. For a moment she had dueling memories as both the elder and the younger. In one she was his foundling from the hellish planet of her birth, and in the other he was the distressed youngster in an equally hellish existence. She felt his almost undetectable sigh and wondered what he remembered of both worlds.

“The captain will worry,” Saavik said in an effort to distract them both from the awkward closeness.

“He often does,” Spock agreed.

They were silent for some time, watching the raging storm outside. In other circumstances it would have been a fascinating study, but now it was simply a distraction. Spock noted that his heart was beating unnaturally fast and knew that Saavik had to be aware though she did not speak of it. She was avoiding his gaze in any event while studying the data taken earlier on her tricorder. He closed his eyes to meditate, attempting simple biofeedback on his body processes.

He was almost annoyed that it didn't work. He noted that it wasn't yet his time and willed his body to cooperate. As an unbonded Vulcan his pon farr had never come at a regular or convenient time, but he was of an age when he would  _know_ its coming. No, it was not pon farr, but Saavik's closeness did produce a response that he could not ignore. His father had been correct; he should have chosen a mate years ago.

He opened his eyes to see Saavik looking at him strangely. As a half Romulan she was less adverse to physical touch, but she had chosen the Vulcan way many years ago. He noticed that her heart was also beating quickly and tried to ignore that implication.

“We should rest,” he said abruptly, settling back on the hard ground. She lay down beside him, feeling his body heat through his damp uniform but seeing him shiver nonetheless. Logically they should remove the damp clothes but neither voiced that suggestion. He was right of course. Sleeping closely would be less awkward than sitting awake and avoiding the obvious but necessary conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The landing party had beamed back to the ship but they were expected to return to the planet that evening for a banquet to be given in their honor. Since there was very little to do while the ship was in orbit, Kirk stopped by the rec room to check on the general attitude of his crew. He found McCoy there already and went to join him after getting a coffee from the synthesizer .

“Any good gossip, Bones?” he asked good-naturedly.

“Just _that,” _McCoy answered, nodding toward the other side of the room. Spock was there in his usual place, quietly playing his Vulcan lyre as he often did during off hours. 

“What?” Kirk asked.

McCoy rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed dramatically. “Sometimes Jim, you're so thick,” he drawled, “Didn't you see Saavik over there?”

Kirk hadn't, but he wasn't going to tell McCoy that. He chanced a glance in her direction and saw her sitting alone, absently staring into her tea cup. He tried to deduce what Bones was hinting at but couldn't see anything amiss in the room. He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. McCoy sighed more dramatically this time and whispered to the captain.

“She's making eyes at him,” he said.

Kirk startled and looked at Saavik again. She was still staring into her cup.

“She is not!” Kirk whispered back.

“Of course she is!” McCoy insisted. “And what's more, _he's_ making eyes at _her!”_

The captain stared at McCoy for what felt like a full minute. “Who is?” he asked innocently.

The doctor sputtered in frustration. “Spock, of course!”

Kirk glanced at the Vulcans again then back at McCoy. Then he made a big show about staring into McCoy's cup. “That's not a drink from your private stash, is it Bones?”

McCoy waved him away and considered the Vulcans again. “I tell ya, Jim, there's something going on and I'll prove it!” He suddenly stood up and addressed Spock. “Can you play any love songs on that thing?”

Kirk nearly choked on his coffee but Spock stopped playing and calmly considered the question.

“Is there someone you wish to serenade, Doctor?” he asked with that teasing ghost-smile of his.

McCoy was taken aback by the reply. “Maybe there is and maybe there isn't,” he stammered, “but I wouldn't choose a Vulcan song to do it!” He sat back down to light laughter from the gathered crewmen.

“You had that coming,” Kirk pointed out. The doctor didn't reply but pointed across the room again.

Spock had resumed playing the lyre, but the song was a new one to Kirk's ears, a haunting, soaring melody as mysterious as the Vulcan desert. Saavik still had her head down but was stealing glances at him.

“Now _that_ is ….fascinating,” the captain said.

“Told you so,” the doctor agreed. “Hey,” he suddenly lowered his voice again, “do you think he'll dance with her tonight?”

Kirk's eyes grew wide in real surprise. “There's going to be  _dancing?”_

McCoy shook his head in mock disbelief. “Really, Jim, how did you make it to captain anyway? Weren't you the least bit curious why they asked for an equal number of males and females at the banquet?”

The captain stared at him “Well...I...”

The doctor smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “I get it, Jim, the Regent's daughter was very beautiful.”

The captain smiled back. “That she was,” he agreed.  _Some _ things held his attention anyway.

“But back to the dance,” McCoy was saying, then sobered suddenly. “He wouldn't refuse and cause an inter-planetary situation, would he?”

Kirk considered the possibility. “Well we could avoid that by not bringing him along,” he suggested

“You wouldn't spoil my fun, would you?” the doctor retorted. “Besides, this might be the push those two need!”

The rec room was unusually quiet as the clear notes of the Vulcan melody rose and fell with a strange but pleasing rhythm. Spock casually scanned the room and let his eyes briefly consider Saavik where she sat alone. The edges of her elegant ears were turning a delicate shade of green and he wondered absently why that would please him. As a part of his brain continued to play the instrument flawlessly, another part began a self analysis concerning his recent actions around Saavik.

He had found her decades ago, abandoned and living wild on that hellish planet. Some say he tamed her, but he knew better. The fire was still there, carefully restrained behind a Vulcan facade. From the beginning he had been her friend, her teacher, her mentor and her champion. He had seen in her a promise far greater than her violent beginnings, and was gratified to see her become an accomplished and beautiful woman. 

_Beautiful? When had he noticed that?_

He couldn't remember and decided  _that_ disturbed him more than the thought itself. Perhaps meditation before this evening would be prudent.

* * *

The men in the landing party had chosen to wear their dress uniforms, but in deference to the Derilians' style of dress, the women had opted for old style uniform skirts. Saavik seemed particularly out of sorts with her legs showing, but Uhura and Chapel appeared relieved to have the freedom again. As the Derilians assembled on the dance floor, Kirk was struck again by their alien beauty.

Both the men and women were lean and graceful. Their long hair was wrapped high around a type of rod, and must have been long indeed for it hung down from the end of the wrapping nearly to their waists. The hair color ranged from violet to shades of blue and green, but nowhere did he see the usual expected brunette or blond. Their eyes were large and almost completely round with a luminescence that was reflected in the light. They had no eyebrows, and Kirk wondered if that was a natural occurrence or a cultural adjustment. Their faces were long and angular, more narrow at the bottom than at the top. Kirk was reminded of the imagined pictures Earth people used to draw before seeing their first alien.

The Derilians all had bare arms and the Captain could see thick fur that started on the sides of their necks and ran down the outside of each arm. The hands and fingers were long and narrow, with thumbs much longer than the rest. Their bare legs were long and muscled. Kirk idly wondered where the genitalia would be; the short tunics worn by both sexes barely covered the usual location.

The regent was explaining the dance that was about to occur and the captain mentally reprimanded himself for not paying attention. Again. Beside him he saw McCoy glance his way and shake his head in exaggerated frustration.

“Let us bare our spirit to our new friends,” the regent was saying. “Let all attend and understand.”

A lilting music began from hidden speakers somewhere and the dancers pared off, male and female.  _At least that's familiar,_ Kirk thought.  _I won't have to dance with Spock and Bones._ The pairs took hold of each others' waists and began a series of steps that would make a ballerina proud. The dance alternated between fast and slow, but was mesmerizing in its intricacy. Spock and the women seemed to be concentrating very hard on the movements but the doctor had a look of growing concern. 

“What's the matter, Bones?” he whispered, not taking his eyes off the dance.

“I don't know if I can do all that!” the doctor whispered back.

The captain began to develop a look of concern himself. He really  _must_ start paying closer attention.

“What do you mean?”

McCoy wiped at the sudden sweat on his brow and sighed. “When they're finished,  _we_ have to do that!  _Exactly!”_

Kirk swallowed hard and stared at the dancers in shock. Was this the sticking point? Were the Derilians waiting for someone,  _anyone,_ to learn their dance before they would join the Federation? Stranger expectations had been made on other worlds, after all.

The music appeared to be winding to a close. The couples were holding hands now, their long thumbs wrapped together. The dance was intimate, each dancing very close to its partner and matching the others' movements. Kirk hoped that they would be allowed to choose their own partners. Uhura could dance; she would make him look good anyway.

As the music stopped, the dancers embraced and glided off the dance floor. The regent stood and gestured for the Enterprise personnel to take their places. McCoy moped at his brow again and muttered something before taking Chapel's hand and leading her to their place. Kirk snagged Uhura's hand before she could choose Spock and joined the others on the dance floor. Spock and Saavik followed with more decorum.

“Our friends,” the regent intoned solemnly, “will now return the spirit of the dance!”

“Or something like that,” McCoy grumbled quietly while he put his hands on Chapel's waist as he had seen the aliens do with their partners. Chapel gave him an encouraging smile and took hold of his waist as well.

“I don't suppose you're secretly a prima ballerina?” McCoy asked hopefully. Nurse Chapel laughed nervously.

“Hardly,” she said, then added helpfully, “but I did take jazz and tap as a little girl.”

“Great,” the doctor groused. “Too bad this didn't look anything like either of those!”

Chapel shrugged and they moved to the spot indicated for them.

The captain was holding Uhura closer than he needed to, hoping that his own clumsy attempts would be overlooked next to her graceful movements. She gave him an encouraging smile and a look passed between them that Kirk hoped was an invitation for her to lead. He chanced a look at the Vulcans who appeared completely nonplussed despite their closeness and the impending disaster of the upcoming dance.  _McCoy must be wrong about them,_ he thought as the music began.

He stumbled through the first few steps before catching Uhura's rhythm and doing his best to follow it. He had a passing thought that Starfleet was well aware of this particular ritual and had gone out of its way to send  _him_ on this mission. If he didn't make a complete ass of himself in the next few minutes he might even give them a piece of his mind.

McCoy was sweating profusely now and trying desperately to follow the required steps. _ I'm too old for this gallivanting,_ he thought, just barely stopping himself from tripping.  _Give me a good old fashion waltz or two step. Even an old country doctor can manage that kind of dancing._

Outwardly Spock's and Saavik's movements were controlled and measured, an exact duplicate of what they had witnessed earlier. But even as he was executing the required movements, Spock was finding the unnatural closeness disconcerting. The telepathy he could sense through Saavik's clothing was not as strong as actual skin contact, but he could still sense stray thoughts and images, though nothing was concrete. He saw her staring at him and knew she must be sensing similar sensations. Obviously the earlier meditation had not settled his erratic mind and he wondered what it was about this woman that he never knew he needed.

Saavik suppressed a gasp at Spock's touch and tried to bury the unbidden pleasure at his closeness. He was her teacher and mentor, not a bondsmate. He was significantly older than she and presumably would have already chosen a mate if he had wished to do so. She tried to make sense of the thoughts and images transmitted by his touch, and wondered at her own developing feelings for the man in front of her.

The time had come to join hands and she did gasp this time when their naked hands touched. She could barely hear Spock's breath catch in his throat as a hint of their minds' desires flooded together. His hands tightened on hers, not painfully but strangely needful as if he might stumble. She tried to wrap her thumbs around his hands but her comparatively small digits were only able to produce a pale reflection of the aliens' gesture. Spock looked away from her gaze if only to finish the dance with some of his previous composure, and only belatedly remembered that an embrace was expected at the end.  _By Logic's Son, this would not be easy._

The officers embraced as the aliens had done, Kirk and McCoy with relief and Spock with something akin to panic. There were good reasons why Vulcans did not indulge in public display of affection; the touch was almost overpowering to carefully controlled passions. Of course it would take a proper meld to really know the other's mind, but even casual touch hinted at strong emotions. Vulcans were right to repress their emotions most of the time, as the power and breadth of them would overwhelm most weaker species. Of course the cost of such repression was a regular pon farr; a safety valve really, for even Vulcans needed some outlet for their passions.

Not to say that pon farr was the  _only_ time for such release. That was a common misconception among outworlders, and one that Vulcans were not in a hurry to dissuade. Spock quickly disengaged from Saavik's embrace and subconsciously held out his hand, fingers extended to guide her back to their place. Then seeing the open shock on her face, he quickly clasped both hands behind his back and dipped his head in silent acknowledgment of his faux pas.

He raised his head to see McCoy openly grinning at him and raised an eyebrow in direct challenge to anything the doctor might say. McCoy held his tongue, thankfully, and they all returned to their places at the long table where, presumably, they would soon be busy with the task of eating and  _not _ discussing the merits of the dance they had just performed. The gathered aliens were not clapping but rather making a sound partly with their voices and partly with the stroking of the hair on their arms. It was a soft murmuring, rustling sound that McCoy hoped signified approval. Kirk decided it was more like laughter, and believed he could live with that if it meant they wouldn't be thrown out on their collective backsides.

The regent was standing again and addressing the assembled beings in solemn tones . He spoke of friendship and duty and various other things on which heads of State liked to bloviate. At length he picked up something that looked like some sort of bread or baked good and after some fancy words, fed it directly to the person to his right. That person took the remainder of the item, broke a piece from it and fed it to the person on his right. The food continued to be passed one to the other, each person feeding some to whoever sat to his right.

_Uh oh, _ Kirk thought when he noticed that Saavik would have to feed Spock. The Vulcan's angry retort to Nurse Chapel's attentions during his pon farr so long ago came back to him :

_It is undignified for a woman to play servant to a man who is not hers._

_Well this isn't going to end well, _ he thought glumly.  _Maybe there's still time for that inter galactic incident McCoy was worried about._

He realized it was his turn to be fed and he took the food McCoy unceremoniously shoved in his mouth. It was sweeter than he had imagined but not unpleasant. He gave McCoy a knowing look and shifted his eyes toward the Vulcans, hoping the doctor would get the hint.

McCoy peered around and immediately realized the issue, but he didn't seem nearly as worried about it as Kirk was. He seemed almost hopeful really, or maybe just resigned to whatever fate awaited them.

_He's probably still stuck on that idea that those two are in love or something, _ Kirk mused, not for the first time wondering if McCoy had been changed by the experience of carrying Spock's katra. He didn't seem to act any differently toward Spock in any case.

The feeding ritual had almost reached Saavik and Kirk couldn't help but hold his breath just a little. He hoped Spock didn't bite her fingers off or do anything equally appalling to his hosts. Saavik looked like she would rather be anywhere but here, but she quickly broke off a morsel and deftly placed it in Spock's mouth.

And Spock accepted it without comment and continued the ritual to his right. Not even a raised eyebrow or stern look signified any change in his attitude. Kirk turned to the doctor but didn't know what to say. McCoy just tapped the side of his head and smiled knowingly.

The rest of the evening consisted of a fine meal and the usual speeches and toasts that almost every species seemed to find necessary at such functions. Kirk kept a watchful eye on the Vulcans but they seemed content to socialize with the natives and had barely looked at one another since sitting down. McCoy had to be pulling his leg. Neither Spock or Saavik seemed on the verge of any pon farr madness.

Thankful for small favors, Kirk found that he could relax and the rest of the evening proved rather uneventful. As with everything else, these people had several rituals for ending the banquet, but these were easy and maintained everyone's dignity. Still, Kirk was relieved to go back to the ship with the promise to return tomorrow for the real talks to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well into ship's night when they beamed back and everyone went directly to his or her quarters. Everyone that is except Spock who lingered in the transporter room after the others had gone. He hesitated uncharacteristically before deciding that bluntness was probably best.

“Mister Scott,” he addressed the engineer behind the controls, “do I seem...different?”

“In what way 'ye thinkin', Mr. Spock?” Scotty asked. “Diff'rent from most humans, I guess.” He regarded the Vulcan closely before adding. “I take it you're referring to a more recent development?”

Spock put his hands behind his back and tried to appear as self-assured as he had once been able to do without even trying. “I am referring to my....rebirth, as it were,” he began, then paused as if at a rare loss of words. Scotty wasn't one to second guess a superior so he simply waited for Spock to continue.

“Am I ..._different..._from before?” Spock finally managed.

“Aye,” Scotty answered. “I would say you're _more.”_

Spock regarded him closely. “More human?” he suggested.

Scotty smiled and shook his head. “No, Mr. Spock,” he answered. “ Just more  _you._ More the person 'ye were meant to be.”

Spock raised his chin in clear surprise and studied the engineer for some time. “Thank you, Mr. Scott,” he finally said before leaving the transporter room.

* * *

Saavik couldn't sleep. Logically she should be sleeping, or at least in deep meditation, but at this moment both eluded her. Aggravated, she threw off the covers and padded across the room to change out of her sleep attire. Deciding that it was not logical to be tired  _and _ uncomfortable, she chose to put on her exercise clothes, a sleeveless top and form fitting pants that ended at the knees. 

Stray sensations from Spock's mind still lingered and she wondered if she was understanding them correctly. Despite his tutelage, telepathy was not her strong suit and she certainly had very little practice at it. It was possible that she was misinterpreting everything and the thought embarrassed her to no end. They needed to discuss the subject, and soon, before she thought too much about her own reactions. She glanced at the chronometer and sighed deeply. This was hardly the hour to disturb Spock, particularly if he was sleeping. But sitting alone worrying about it wasn't helping either. She decided to go for a walk. Maybe a work out in the gym would help her sleep.

The corridors were nearly deserted at this time of night and the few crewman she passed seemed unconcerned about her attire or her bare feet. The walking was beginning to clear her mind somewhat and she began to look forward to her workout.

She entered the gym and looked around. She hadn't expected to see anyone here at this hour but she could hear someone in the changing area. Before she could think about leaving, Spock stepped around the corner. He was dressed in similar clothes to her own, but his pants went all the way to his ankles and the shirt ended midway to his belly .He was also barefoot. Saavik could feel the heat rising to her face and knew she was turning a brilliant shade of green, but leaving now would have been more awkward than staying.

Spock smiled slightly and just stood there. She wanted to be angry at that, but she realized she also hadn't moved and her gaze more than once traveled to Spock's bare middle. Her face grew hotter still. If someone didn't speak she may yet burst into flames.

“Saavik,” Spock finally said. “I was preparing to practice the suus mahna_. _You may spar with me if you wish. I trust you have maintained practice of the art?”

She just stood there gaping at him, trying to find an excuse to avoid physical contact, but wanting it all the same. He smiled that knowing smile at her again and she decided right there that a good ass-kicking would do him good.

“Certainly,” she answered confidently. “It is one of my best subjects.”

They moved together to the practice mat, crouching slightly as they circled and looked for an opening. Suus mahna was a defensive martial art, one that took years to master. Spock was accomplished in the practice and Saavik had considerable skill, though not as polished as he. They had sparred often and sometimes she even won. Her years of survival on Hellguard gave her a certain fearless advantage.

She did a practice lunge toward him, testing his defenses. She didn't expect him to fall for that, but her next move left him completely off guard. She spun away from him, throwing herself to the ground and using her momentum to scissor his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back but somersaulted away from her and regained his footing. He nodded slowly as they circled one another again.

“Indeed,” he said appreciatively.

He caught her arm as she came in for another pass, launching her clear over his left shoulder. She rolled out of the fall as he had done, kicking high into his chest as she rose again. He ducked away from the blow and managed to land a kick of his own on the outside of her right knee. She grimaced but crouched and launched herself at him like a wildcat, wrapping both legs around his waist and throwing her torso down and back so that he was thrown forward over her as she disengaged and turned to face him, standing again. He scrambled to his feet as well, but she could see him favoring his left shoulder that had taken most of the surprise fall. He didn't hide the surprise from his face but landed a kick to the side of her head before she could comment on it.

She staggered under the blow but cartwheeled onto her hands, kicking him full in the chin with both feet. Spock was pushed back completely off the mat, but he jumped back into the fray immediately, with a brief predatory look in his eyes. With a swiftness that she didn't think his tall frame could manage, he ducked under her sudden rush at him and caught her bodily under one arm. He held her suspended for a moment, maybe to prove to them both that he could, before dashing her down on the mat. He leapt on top of her, pinning both of her legs with his own and holding both her wrists in front with one hand.

“Surrender?” he asked with a slight smile. She raised her chin in defiance of that word, using all her strength to break her hands free from his grip and box him on the ears. The shock of that was enough for her to wiggle out from under him and return to her feet before he had time to react. She did regret hurting him and realized that it was unwise to spar without protective gear. McCoy and the captain were not going to understand the sudden injuries.

But the fire of the fight was in her and as Spock stood she didn't see regret in his eyes.  _Don't pull your punches,_ they agreed silently,  _but _ _ **do ** _ _refrain from a killing blow._

They continued the violent dance, alternately giving and gaining ground. Each of them spent more time on the mat than not, but each time they managed to regain their feet if not their dignity. Spock's greater skill coupled with Saavik's comparative youth made for an almost even match. But it was late and both of them were beginning to tire.

It was then that Spock made a fatal error, stepping forward when he should have stepped back. She caught the back of his foot with her own, sending him careening backwards onto the mat. Before he completely landed she was already on top of him, the heel of her hand against his throat in a simulation of a ritual killing. He looked at her with some surprise then spoke the words from ancient days:

“Hiyet! Tor k' me u' du istaya.”

_Enough! Do with me as you wish._

Saavik started to speak the ritual words in reply, even as other thoughts entered her mind.

But at that moment the rec room doors opened and Captain Kirk entered. He too wore workout clothes like Spock's.  _Fires of Seleya! Doesn't anyone sleep on this ship?_

Kirk paused as the doors shut behind him, taking in the unlikely scene of the Vulcans doing... _what? _ Both were breathing more rapidly than normal and each appeared to have new injuries. He tried to mold his face into a look of complete innocence and slowly ran his hand through his hair.

“Spock....Saavik...” he began, clearing his throat. They both seemed frozen in time, he flat on his back and Saavik astride his exposed belly. She had removed her hand from his throat but looked suddenly confused where her hands belonged. Kirk could hear McCoy's gossip in his head but he shook off the notion. Obviously the Vulcans had been sparring and for whatever reason, had ignored basic safety. He would have to have a talk about that.

“You...ummm...should get to sickbay for those injuries,” he suggested, wondering why they hadn't yet moved. _Shut up Bones! _he said in his head.

“Of course, Captain,” they both answered as Spock rolled Saavik off himself and they both stood. They looked somewhat disheveled, but that wasn't really unexpected after an intense workout. Kirk watched them go and slowly shook his head. Even after all these years, Vulcans still confused him.

Spock and Saavik entered sickbay together and were not surprised to see McCoy there. It was getting close to ship's morning and the doctor had always been an early riser. He looked at them inquiringly and raised an eyebrow.

“Something I should know?” he asked with a hint of teasing.

Both Vulcans raised an eyebrow in response and Spock drew himself up in what he hoped was a dignified pose. “Our workout was more intense than we had intended,” he said evenly.

“I gathered,” the doctor answered dryly as he directed them to the biobeds behind him. He went to Saavik first and began applying the regenerator to the angry bruise on her cheek. Her right knee had swelled considerably, and he turned his attentions there next. Spock waited patiently while the doctor repaired any obvious injuries on Saavik, but the furtive looks between the Vulcans did not go unnoticed. For once the doctor did not comment.

Spock's ears were still ringing from the boxing, and his shoulder was aching from a likely dislocation but he made sure Saavik was taken care of before he allowed any of McCoy's attentions.

McCoy assisted Spock in removing his shirt so he could properly assess the shoulder, and he noted Saavik's increased heart rate at the sight of the Vulcan's bare chest. He would have noticed anyway even if she hadn't still been sitting on the biobed and the readings gave her away. He cocked an eyebrow at her but she looked away and quickly got off the bed.

“My shift starts soon,” she said with a business-like air. “I must go to my quarters to change.” And with that, she strode toward the door without looking back. Spock watched her go with a visceral appreciation that was clear in any culture.

The doctor turned off the tool he had been using and stepped back. “You can go too,” he told Spock. “I wouldn't want you to be late for work.”

Spock stood and put his shirt back on. The shoulder was stiff but functional.

“Thank you, Doctor,” he said, pinning him with a look that thanked him for his discretion. Then he too left sickbay. McCoy shook his head and laughed softly to himself.

“Vulcans!” he murmured quietly.

* * *

Spock got cleaned up and changed and was on the bridge before Kirk arrived for his shift. They exchanged a glance.

“It's good to see you looking better,” Kirk said. Several of the bridge crew overheard the remark but he wasn't inclined to expound further, and they didn't presume to ask. Spock inclined his head but didn't comment.

“Uhura,” Kirk addressed the communications officer as he sat in his chair and swiveled toward her. “I'd like you on the landing party. The Derilians have some unusual means of communication and I'd like your first hand input.”

“Aye, Captain,” she answered smoothly.

Kirk sat in the center chair a moment watching the planet on the viewscreen. Sitting and waiting was not his favorite thing. He got up and went to stand beside Spock at the science station.

“Is there anything about the Derilians in the database that we should be aware of?” he asked the Vulcan. “Any more rituals that some bureaucrat forgot to mention? I'd rather not be caught with our pants down again.”

If Spock knew the idiom, he pretended that he didn't and slowly raised both eyebrows while he considered his captain.

“I am not aware of that particular ritual, Captain,” he said innocently. Kirk pursed his lips and stared at his friend. Spock wasn't being obtuse as most humans would assume. He was _joking._ Kirk smiled and chuckled softly.

“Let's hope no one suggests it,” he said, then added. “Is there anything relevant that we should know before the talks begin?”

“Nothing relevant in the database, Captain,” he answered, “nor in the logs of previous visitors.” Spock had of course committed everything to memory. Kirk was once more impressed by a Vulcan's ability to retain information.

“Good,” the Captain said. “Have the landing party meet in briefing room B at 0:300. We want these talks to go as smoothly as possible.”

“Yes, Sir,” Spock answered as he turned to relay the message. As he was engaged in the task, the turbo lift doors parted to reveal Saavik reporting for her duty shift. Kirk noted that her injuries had been attended to and she was looking much less disheveled but no less on edge. She chanced a glance at Spock as she made her way to the navigation station. As if sensing her presence, Spock turned and caught her gaze, his dark eyes unreadable. Kirk noticed but didn't know what to make of it.

_Damn that McCoy and his crazy ideas._

“Mr. Saavik,” Kirk addressed her formally, “how are you feeling?”

“Feeling, Sir?” She asked, as deadpan as Spock ever was.

Kirk managed a slight smile. He had many years of dealing with Vulcan evasiveness. “Physically, I mean,” he added.

“I am fit for duty,” Saavik answered evenly.

“Excellent,” Kirk said and glanced back at Spock one more time. Perhaps two Vulcans on the same ship was too much of a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

After the staff meeting the landing party beamed back to the planet. The official talks wouldn't begin for several hours yet, but the Enterprise crew wanted to use the time for cultural observation. Uhura wanted to see the museums and concert halls, McCoy went to visit the medical facilities and Kirk went straight into the city to meet  _people. _ Spock and Saavik also received permission to visit the caves again to study the strange minerals and perhaps determine why their communicators had not functioned there.

As the official talks drew near, everyone returned to their planet-side accommodations to prepare. Everyone except the Vulcans.

“You let them go out there _together?” _McCoy hissed, amused and exasperated at the same time.

Kirk stared wide-eyed at his friend. “What are you talking about...”

“And I suppose you believed that story about 'studying' the caves?”

Kirk stared at McCoy a long minute. “Bones,” he said impatiently, “they're  _Vulcans.”_

McCoy threw up his hands. “Vulcans aren't immune to these things, Jim,” he explained, “why, there's enough sexual tension between those two to slice with a lirpa.” He studied the captain a minute. “Don't tell me you still believe that seven year myth?!”

“I don't guess I gave it much thought,” Kirk hedged as the realization that McCoy might be right dawned on him.

“Well half the crew _can't_ stop thinking about it,” the doctor informed him. “Why, there's even bets on who asks whom, and when!”

“But she's his _ward, _Bones,” he tried to reason.

McCoy laughed. “That's hardly an impediment to romance, even on Earth,” he said. “Besides,” he added, “it doesn't take a recent mind meld to figure out what's eating Spock.”

Kirk rubbed at his chin. “And everybody knows about this,” he said with a touch of irritation, “but me?”

“Well, not _everybody,” _McCoy drawled. “ I reckon Jones down in xenobiology probably is so into research he doesn't know what day it is, let alone who has the hots for whom...”

“Bones,” Kirk cut him off, “I'm the _captain. _I should know what's going on with my crew.”

“It's not your job to know everyone's mental state. That's _my _job,” the doctor reasoned, then gave the captain a pointed look. “I _did _try to tell you.”

The captain pursed his lips and let out his breath loudly. “Well,” he said, clapping his hands together. “Let's go find our wayward Vulcans.”

* * *

Saavik was growing increasingly frustrated..

“Tor bogozh k' wuh trensu t' gol heh ish-veh kre'nath sa-fu!” she muttered under her breath.

Spock looked at her with stern reproach: “Swearing will not change the situation, Saavik-kam,” he admonished.

“Perhaps not,” she answered through gritted teeth. “But it _pleases _me.”

He studied her closely but made no other comment. He often had to remind himself that her early upbringing was considerably more difficult and fraught with danger than his had been. He decided to overlook the outburst. In any case, he had nearly sworn himself less than a standard hour ago.

They had visited the cave again where they had spent the night and made a thorough study of the mineral found there. It did indeed inhibit the workings of their communicators but they had yet to determine the cause. In any case the tricorders did not seem to be affected and they were confident that they would solve the mystery once they had time to study the data.

They discovered more caverns further up the embankment and decided there was time enough for a cursory exploration before they had to return to the city. The ground was soft here and they picked their way carefully while searching for the best entrance.

Spock realized his error a second too late. The ground he stepped on with Saavik didn't look any different than the surrounding terrain, but he had felt a sudden updraft of air, as if the place wasn't as solid as it appeared. As their boots landed on the spot, the turf and sod gave way quite suddenly, sending them careening down a hole barely larger than they.  _A mine shaft_ , Spock deduced, though what was mined and when was open to conjecture. This appeared to be an old evacuation and any connections to the mine proper had long been filled in by nature or the miners themselves.

“Are you injured?” he asked sharply as he scrambled to his feet in the deep narrow chamber.

“No,” Saavik answered, rising to stand unnaturally close to him in the dim light. The close walls were smooth and hewn of the same mineral that was in the cave. The ground beneath them offered enough space for two people to sit or stand upon but little more.

They tried their communicators first, each suspecting the useless result, then began exploring the area for any possible hand or foot holds. Saavik could feel the heat from Spock's body as they inched around their vertical prison. Logically there was no better moment to discuss their current relationship, but she suddenly couldn't think how to broach the subject.

Spock took a deep breath and apparently came to a decision. “The captain will presently note our absence and be able to find us with the ship's sensors. We need only wait.” He sat down with his back resting against the wall and his knees drawn up in front of him.

Saavik made a low sound dangerously close to a growl and continued to look for a way out. She didn't like tight spaces and she certainly didn't like the implication that she calm down. She purposely didn't look at Spock even as their bodies brushed together in the confining space.

Spock watched her almost frantic explorations. “Saavik,” he said, “you should meditate. It will help”

She didn't stop her searching and he could hear more muttered curses. Not since he had first found her had she been so!

“Saavik-kam, come here,” he said firmly. She made another sound, perhaps a curse, but turned and sat in front of him, her legs embarrassingly close to encircling his. She looked at him defiantly.

He met her gaze but his face softened. “Jim, will come,” he repeated. “You must settle your mind.”

She looked like she might leap up again but she held her place and instead looked away. “I can't,” she admitted. The claustrophobic entrapment coupled with his nearness was warring with her-- admittedly late-- training in the mental arts. She wrapped her hands around her knees and suppressed a sigh.

Spock studied her with concern and reached out to tilt her head up so he could see her face. “I can help,” he said softly.

She silently stared at him, not certain what he wished her to do, but when he touched her face, she gasped aloud. He drew his hand back immediately but kept it poised in the air between them.

“It is not a meld,” he assured her. “I only mean to focus your thoughts.”

She nodded after a short pause and let him proceed. His hand was hot on her face and her heart beat rapidly when she sensed his presence in her mind. He did not intrude but only sought out the illogical fears, replacing them with calm and reason. She vainly fought the transformation, for fear had been one of her constant companions on Hellguard and one of the things that had kept her alive. It was disconcerting to lose it. But slowly her mind and body began to relax and she closed her eyes in relief.

* * *

Kirk was feeling rather annoyed at the moment and didn't hide it. Someone in Starfleet had decided the Derilians should join the Federation, and Kirk was tasked with the job of making that happen. But now two of his best officers had apparently eloped into the countryside, the communicators weren't working again, and they were all perilously close to missing the very meeting that they had come here to attend. After advising Uhura about the situation, they all climbed into the small aircar that Uhura had hired earlier for her sight seeing trip, and headed in the direction where Scotty assured them were Vulcan sensor readings.

“We canna beam them up,” Scotty had said, sounding rather peeved about the situation. “ They're sittin' too close to some peculiar mineral deposits for me ta risk it.”

_Just great! _ Kirk thought sourly. “Did you say they were in a  _hole?”_

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty had added with a touch of humor, “and a wee one at that. Unless you have a long rope handy, I'd better send down some anti- gravity boots to get them out.”

Kirk had half a mind to leave them there until they started behaving like Vulcans again but he accepted Scotty's offer anyway. Now, boots in hand, they were flying into the countryside and whatever Vulcan mystery it held.

Uhura set the flyer down a safe distance from the coordinates and the three officers carefully made there way to the now open shaft. Peering down they could see Spock sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up in the narrow space. Saavik had turned around and was leaning against his chest, Spock's left arm wrapped around her holding firm to her hand, his other hand against the side of her face. They appeared to be sleeping.

“Well I'll be,” the doctor declared, smiling broadly. “Never doubt true love, Jim!”

Kirk stared at the unlikely sight but couldn't shake the cloud of doom that had descended on him.

“Mister Spock! Mr. Saavik!” he commanded.

Spock had indeed been aware of their presence when they first arrived but it was unwise to rouse oneself from deep meditation too quickly. He also had the added burden of drawing Saavik back to consciousness before he could stir himself. He vaguely considered that Jim would not be pleased with the delay. The situation could not be helped in any case, regardless of the captain's ire.

“Attention!” the captain demanded.

That and the sudden removal of Spock's hand from her face startled Saavik to wakefulness. She scrambled to her feet, and felt the heat rising to her skin. Bad enough that the humans would find this situation compromising, but she had also failed to instantly follow a direct order from her captain.

“Llhusra!” She muttered in her native tongue, too low for the humans to hear. “Fvadt !”

At once Spock was on his feet behind her. “Hiyet! Vokau ik du nam-torl!” he commanded sternly in Vulcan, and perhaps louder than he had intended.

Everyone except Saavik stared at him a long minute. McCoy and Kirk glanced uncertainly at one another, unsure about the meaning of his words or the sudden change in his attitude. But Uhura instantly understood the outburst and she was a good enough lip reader to recognize the Romulan curses on Saavik's lips.

_Well, well... _ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk's head hurt.

They had arrived back in the city with just enough time to get to the meeting with some degree of decorum. But Kirk wasn't sure if anyone would have noticed if they had been a few hours...or days late. The regent had been droning on for what seemed a lifetime, pausing only for an abundance of confusing rituals. The brass in Starfleet must be having a heyday over sending the maverick James T Kirk to these negotiations! He had convinced himself it was payback for all the grief he had given them over the years.

He glanced at McCoy beside him and was almost sure the doctor was dozing. He kicked him under the table, feigning a look of innocence when the doctor jerked his head up in surprise.

Uhura was doing her best to follow the rambling speeches that jumped from one subject to another faster than a terran horse in racing form. She had lost the general theme at least three hours ago and the captain had still not been invited to give his spiel on behalf of the Federation. Besides that, the liquid refreshment---a dark tea like beverage—was well overdue to leave her body.

Saavik sat to McCoy's left with Spock on her other side, and she looked none to pleased with the seating arrangements. _Still smarting over the public reprimand,_ Kirk wagered. _What had __**that **__been about anyway?_ The captain studied the Vulcans from the corner of his eye. If there really was a romance brewing, would it survive that embarrassment?

Kirk wished he had McCoy's ability to sleep sitting up, The Vulcans' ability to concentrate, or Uhura's ability to give a damn, but right now he didn't have any of those abilities. He just wanted a nice quiet Derilian-free space where maybe—just maybe---his head would stop its throbbing.

He suddenly was aware that no one was talking now and all were looking expectantly at him. He rose from his seat, noting that he was getting too old to sit for so long and hoping that standing was the right response.

“Regent,” he began, “you honor us with your hospitality and grandiose oratory,” he lied like a diplomat.

_Where were all the diplomats anyway? _ he wondered, again fuming at the apparent conspiracy in Starfleet that had saddled him with this impossible mission.  _Sarek would love the challenge,_ he thought, seriously considering having Spock send for him.

“The Federation offers our friendship, our aid and our protection to all of Derilia and..”

The regent was holding up his hand, interrupting Kirk's long-practiced speech. Kirk felt his headache ratchet up a notch.

“Thank you, Captain,” the regent droned, “but the hour is late. Let us adjourn until a later time. Our friendship will certainly not suffer a short wait.”

_Indeed it might,_ Kirk thought sourly but instead he flashed his best smile and held out his hands in a gesture of acquiescence. “As you wish,” he said. “If you'll inform my communications officer about the time and place, we will be honored to return at your convenience.” He almost checked to see if his nose was growing.  _Why would anyone want to do this for a living?_

The regent made a small motion with his head. “We will be in touch,” he said noncommittally, “when the time is upon us.”

Kirk looked ready for a core breach but McCoy took hold of his arm to keep him from causing a scene.

“I think they just said they'd call,” he quipped.

* * *

The exhausted officers stumbled off the transporter pads, mumbled thanks to the operator there and made there way into the hallway. Uhura went straight to her quarters for a long shower while the captain and doctor headed for the mess hall for a late dinner. When they were alone, Spock walked up beside Saavik.

“Saavik-kam,” he said, “we must talk.”

Saavik was embarrassed. It wasn't logical but it was so. Her temper had historically been a difficult thing to control, and once in awhile, she lost the battle. Spock had always been most patient with her. Until today. _ What had changed? And why did it matter?_

Spock's use of the familiar form of her name told her that he wasn't  _that _ angry, but his face was unreadable and his stance too rigid. She didn't turn toward him right away.

“I seek rest,” she said. “The day has been tiring.”

He stood still for some time then stepped in front of her so she would have to look at him. Saavik stared at him angrily. She wanted nothing more than to box his ears again, but that would hardly improve the situation. Nor would discussing personal issues in a public hallway.

“I am _tired,”_ she repeated and purposely strode away from him toward the refuge of her quarters. He watched her go and tried to ignore the confused emotions in his own mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock entered the almost deserted mess hall and suppressed a sigh. Meditation had eluded him tonight and while he did not desire a social setting, some distraction was necessary.

He quickly selected a Vulcan herbal tea from the replicator and chose a seat in a quiet corner. He noticed McCoy and the captain at a table across the room and was not surprised when they came to join him.

“I thought you'd be sleeping by now,” Kirk said, but with a look that indicated he wanted to say something else entirely.

“Anything I can help with?” McCoy came to the point without his usual teasing. He sat down across from him and looked at the Vulcan with understanding. Spock was silent a long time as he steepled his fingers and considered a point beyond the two men.

“It is a personal matter,” he finally said.

“Uh oh,” Kirk sighed as he sat down next to McCoy. Spock glanced at him but shook his head slightly as he lowered his voice.

“No, it is not the pon farr, Jim,” he assured him. “Though perhaps it would be easier if it were.”

“Woman troubles?” McCoy asked bluntly.

“Indeed,” Spock answered without his usual reticence. He raised an eyebrow at the doctor as if expecting him to provide an answer. McCoy elbowed Kirk and winked. “Told ya,” he gloated.

Kirk looked closely at his Vulcan friend. “You and ...Saavik...are... _dating?”_ he asked uncertainly. It sounded strange even to his ears.

Spock allowed himself a slight smile and shook his head. “Nothing so...human,” he answered. “Vulcans do not  _date_ as you understand it, though there is often a courtship period.”

McCoy shook his head. “That's dating, Spock!” he laughed.

Spock sighed. “As you wish,” he conceded. “But even that eludes us. We have yet to speak of our intentions.” He didn't mention that at the moment, Saavik would not speak to him at all.

“I see,” Kirk began hesitantly. “Anything to do with the...incident.. in the mine shaft?”

Spock sighed a very un-Vulcan sigh and nodded slowly. Perhaps the captain's powers of perception weren't so stunted after all.

“Well, dang it, Spock,” McCoy cut in, “just apologize! Take her some flowers or something.” He paused as he considered his own suggestion. “Do Vulcans like flowers?”

Spock steepled his fingers again. “I do not believe Saavik would enjoy the cut blossoms in a floral arrangement,” he said seriously. “However,” he continued, “there is no need for apology. I was not in error in the mine shaft.”

“Uh oh,” Kirk and McCoy said in unison. Spock raised both eyebrows.

“Spock,” Kirk informed him. “The lady never wants to be told she was wrong.”

“But she was,” Spock insisted. “It would be counter-productive to tell her otherwise.”

Kirk and McCoy exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. Kirk swirled his cold coffee in his cup and looked at his friend. Logic couldn't be applied to relationships between Vulcans any more than it could with other sentient species. Getting his friend to understand  _that_ was going to be a Herculean undertaking.

He decide to try a different approach. “How do you...feel...about Saavik?” he asked, hoping he wasn't breaking a social taboo.

Spock considered the question. “Her presence is agreeable,” he finally answered coyly.

“That means he likes her,” McCoy offered helpfully. Kirk gave the doctor a sideways glance and continued while Spock was receptive to the discussion.

“And does Saavik find your presence...agreeable?” he asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow in a way that looked suspiciously like annoyance. “She has not relayed to me her thoughts on the matter,” he disclosed.

The captain held up his hands in a helpless gesture. “Well,” he said, “would it not be  _logical _ to ask her?”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed solemnly. “However, the lieutenant does not wish to speak to me at this time.”

McCoy slapped the table. “Now we've hit the nail on the head!” he declared. “It's a full blown lovers' spat! This is gonna take more than flowers...”

Both of Spock's eyebrows shot upward and he replied haughtily. “We are not lovers, Doctor, negating of course the necessary action on Genesis...”

“A figure of speech,” Kirk soothed, hoping to belay an argument between the two. “The question is, how do we get you two talking again?”

“We could put them back in the hole,” McCoy offered. Kirk shot him a look.

“I could send you on a mission together...” Kirk tried.

Spock shook his head. “I do not think that is wise, at least on this planet,” he said. “It has not had a positive effect on Saavik's...demeanor.”

“Would a mind meld help?” the captain asked.

But Spock looked clearly uneasy with the suggestion. “I will not invade the mind of one unwilling,” he said. “It is a very serious crime among my people.”

“Now just a damn minute!” McCoy blurted, looking around to see if anyone had heard. He quickly lowered his voice before continuing. “I don't remember being _asked_ to babysit your katra!”

“The time and circumstances were not conducive to a shared acquiescence,” Spock said, giving the doctor his full attention. “I _do_ regret the action. However, without it we could not now discuss it's ramifications.”

“Well,” McCoy muttered, “I suppose that's the closest thing I'll get to an apology. Glad I could help.”

Spock inclined his head to him with some relief before addressing the captain again.

“Jim,” he said, “relations among Vulcans are often...complicated.”

The captain smiled. “No less so among humans,” he agreed. “Don't worry, Spock. We're figure something out.”

Spock's eyebrow rose again. “Indeed?” he said, voicing his reservations with the one word. The meddlesome humans may yet do just that.

* * *

Saavik fought the urge to punch her pillow yet again. Sleep had eluded her for hours. She had almost decided that it might be worth it to ask Spock to help her with her meditations again. Almost.

That impossible, arrogant, frustratingly desirable man would probably throw her out on her pointed ears for the way she had behaved towards him. She had never been so uncomfortable in his presence nor so eager to be near him. It was a dichotomy that she didn't want to think about.

With a low growl she got up from the bed. She still wore her uniform but she paused long enough to make her hair presentable before stepping into the corridor.

She wandered aimlessly in the dim lit halls, wondering if her frequent nighttime ramblings were subject of gossip yet. She knew well the incessant gossiping of shipboard crews. Perhaps it was a necessary outlet for beings subject to close confinement for long periods. But she didn't have to like it.

She turned a corner and nearly ran straight into Uhura.

“Lieutenant!” the communications officer gasped, then her face brightened in a wide smile. “Saavik,” she said, “perhaps you'll join me for tea in the rec? I just can't sleep after that torturous meeting on the planet.”

Saavik started to decline then titled her head in acceptance. There was little else she preferred to do at the moment.

There were few people in the recreation room at this hour and they had their choice about where to sit. Uhura led the way to the furthest corner and slipped into the chair facing the door. _May as well warn Saavik if a certain someone comes in,_ she thought.

“Now this is better,” she said brightly. “Good tea and good company.” She hoped so anyway; Saavik's face didn't reflect the best of moods.

They sipped in silence for a long while, each wondering if a conversation would ensue at all. Surprisingly Saavik was the first to speak.

“Commander,” she began, “you have known Captain Spock a long time.” It wasn't really a question but Uhura answered anyway.

“Yes,” she said. “We've served together since the first five year mission. I like to think he's a friend.”

Saavik arched an eyebrow. Spock seemed to find friendship easily among humans. Was it due to his human heritage or something inherent to humans? It was a question to consider at a later time. The issue now was more immediate and Uhura seemed willing to listen.

“I fear I am a disappointment to him,” Saavik said quickly before she changed her mind. Uhura's face softened with concern and she reached out to touch Saavik's hand.

“That's not true!” she said sincerely. “He's very proud of who you've become.”

Saavik drew her hand away in surprise. “Does he speak of it?” she asked more sharply than she had intended.

“Well, no,” Uhura answered, looking somewhat confused. “ He wouldn't, of course. But communicating is what I _do. _I know he's proud of you.”

“One cannot know the mind of another,” Saavik answered, “Unless...” _Damn the ancient precepts of Gol, this was not going well._

The smile returned to Uhura's face and she took both of Saavik's hands in her own.

“Unless he's a bondsmate?” Uhura asked softly.

Saavik gasped but didn't draw away. How did she  _know?_

“Saavik,” Uhura began carefully, reading the look of alarm on the other's face, “do you love him?”

Saavik made her face as unreadable as any Vulcan could. “Vulcan's do not speak of love,” she said evenly.

Uhura smiled again. “Of course not,” she agreed, then after a short pause, added, “but do you?”

Saavik looked away, her silence more revealing than any protestations she might have made. Uhura patted her hands then picked up her mug to drink again. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked simply.

Saavik closed her eyes a moment to calm her mind. “My temper is an issue,” she said finally.

“Aaaaah...” Uhura acknowledged but didn't say anything else. Saavik waited a moment to continue.

“Spock risked much to rescue me from Hellguard and to ...civilize..me,” she spoke haltingly. “But I have changed little from those days. I've only learned to hide it.”

“We can't hide from our past, Saavik,” Uhura answered gently. “It's part of us. But you can choose your future—with or without Spock.”

Saavik resolutely stared at her hands. “He would not want me,” she said very quietly.

“Have you asked him?”

“Commander!” Saavik protested.

Uhura squeezed her hand again. “Spock has a right to choose his future too,” she said. “With  _all_ the relevant facts.”

Saavik considered the logic of that but it didn't make the prospect any easier to ponder.

“You need to talk,” Uhura insisted. “You can't tiptoe around him forever.”

Saavik gave her a bewildered look. “Tiptoe?”

Uhura smiled. “Just an expression,”she assured the other woman. “He won't bite, you know.”

Saavik's eyes widened. She hadn't assumed that he might, though she secretly admitted that she wouldn't mind if he  _did_ .

“Come on,” Uhura said as she got up from the table. “Let's get you ready for your shift so he doesn't have something else to complain about!”


	7. Chapter 7

Saavik did her best to center her mind as she rode the turbolift to the bridge . She had almost succeeded when the doors opened to a very angry Captain Kirk. He was standing near the center seat and had turned to face Uhura who had just taken her station moments before.

“He said _what?”_ the captain thundered. 

Uhura took a deep breath before answering. “The regent informs us that we shall meet in the month of Ba'lek, before the rising of the third moon.”

“And when is _that?”_ Kirk demanded.

“Next year,” Uhura answered evenly.

The captain turned back to the viewscreen where the pristine planet slowly rotated. He punched a fist into the opposite hand. “Damn the brass,” he muttered.

“Sir?” Uhura questioned.

He turned back to her and tempered his frustration. “Thank them for the invitation,” he said, biting his words. “And put us on the dance card.”

He turned back to the forward screen with an exasperated sigh.

“Set a course for Earth,” he told the navigator, then turned to Spock. “I guess it's time to get you back to your own command,” he said.

Spock swiveled his chair to face him. “There is no hurry, Captain,” he said. “Starfleet predicted a less brief mission here. I am not due back for four point five Standard weeks. “

“In that case,” Kirk said, brightening a little. “Let's take the scenic route. Navigator, set a course...somewhere.”

“Sir?”

“Pick a direction, Mister,” Kirk grinned. “At your discretion.”

“Yes, Sir,” the man answered uncertainly, but did as he was told. Saavik crossed the bridge to relieve the confused officer and noted that the course he had chosen passed very near Vulcan. She considered that it might be wise to ask for a short leave there.

Spock had turned back to his station and was busy analyzing the data from the tricorders that he and Saavik had taken to Derilia. For a time the only sound on the bridge were the beeps and whirls from the various stations. Finally Spock spoke up from the science station.

“Lieutenant Saavik,” he said, “please assist me here.”

With the course locked in there was little for her to do at navigation, but she paused anyway before complying. Kirk watched her closely as she moved across the bridge to stand beside Spock's chair. He stood to allow her to sit.

_Good move, _ the captain thought and hoped that Vulcan females appreciated chivalry. He turned at the sound of the turbolift and saw McCoy amble onto the bridge.

“I heard we didn't get a second date with the Derilians,” he drawled.

“All's fair in love and war,” Kirk quipped and angled his eyes toward the two Vulcans. McCoy raised an eyebrow and slowly moved to the other side of Kirk's chair so he might eavesdrop better.

“I think they're speaking Vulcan,” he whispered after a moment.

“Then activate your Universal Translator,” Kirk prompted. Most everyone had the subdermal devices these days, but for what ever reason the cantankerous doctor often turned his off.

“Nah,” McCoy declined, glancing again at the Vulcans who were turned away from him. “I think they're just talking shop anyway. Nothing too interesting.”

Kirk glanced back and noticed Spock's hand rhythmically drumming on the console.

“Are you _sure _he's not in pon farr?” he asked the doctor with a touch of concern.

McCoy glanced back too. “He says he's not,” he said in a low voice. “I don't think he'd lie about something like that.” He rubbed his chin and addressed the captain seriously. “Just in case, keep him away from any ahn' woons.”

Kirk rubbed at his throat in memory of the weapon. “You saw what those two did to each other with just their bare hands,” he said. “Maybe I should get Spock back to Earth sooner rather than later.”

McCoy glanced back again and saw that Spock had stopped the tapping and was gazing at him as if he had heard the whole exchange. Which he probably had.

“Nah, cut him some slack,” he told the captain. “He'll figure out this brave new world one of these days.”

Spock turned back to his station and the task at hand. He had actually not been aware of his hand on the console until Jim's comment about pon farr. He searched inward for the third time in as many minutes and noted that there was no indication that he was beset by the fires, now or anytime soon. But he _was_ unusually distracted and realized with alarm that he had not been listening to Saavik's explanation of her latest theory. 

“Pardon me, Lieutenant,” he interrupted her. “Perhaps we should continue this research at a later time. I am unusually....fatigued,” he said. “Can you meet me in the geology lab at 07:00?”

She swiveled the chair to see his face. “Of course, Sir,” she answered formally, rising to return to navigation. He watched her go with some regret then settled back in his chair to focus his mind yet again.

Saavik tried not to look at Spock as she walked past him back to her station. He seemed tense --in a rather intriguing way-- and she wondered if Uhura was right after all. Her own nerves were also erratic and she hoped there would be other crew in the lab tonight. It would be too awkward to be alone with him in this state of mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Saavik took a deep breath and entered the geology lab at exactly 0:700. She was intent on not riling the older Vulcan in his current state of distraction. She realized at once that her fears of an empty lab had come to fruition, but she forced her mind not to dwell on the forced privacy.

Spock was already there—naturally--and in all likelihood finding things to complain about. She pushed her thoughts aside and purposely strode toward him. He looked up and nodded then turned his attention back to the computer that was performing an analysis of the mineral sample they had brought back.

“I was not able to obtain a satisfactory answer from the Derilians concerning this mineral,” he said regrettably

“But surely they are familiar with a mineral common to their planet,” Saavik argued.

Spock nodded. “Indeed,” he said, “ but even though the Derilians are a very loquacious people, a clear answer is not easily come by.”

He consulted the readout on the computer and nodded. “ As I suspected,” he said, “it is a ferromagnetic mineral, mildly  phosphorescent, with a density and gravity higher than any we have yet encountered.”

He made some adjustments on the computer and waited for the next computation. Saavik glanced over long enough to see what he was working on, then bent over her own computer to conduct other tests. They worked in silence for some time, occasionally comparing results and delving deeper into the mysteries of the rocks.

Suddenly Spock pushed his chair back and stood, the action so immediate that Saavik startled where she sat.

“Saavik,” he said behind her, “we _must_ talk.”

She stood to face him, searching his face for his intention, but not finding it there.

“Then talk,” she said abruptly.

He raised his chin, taken aback by that response, but stepped toward her anyway.

“Saavik,” he tried again, “do you...regret...our association?”

It was an odd question but she answered immediately.

“I have benefited greatly from your rescue and your tutelage,” she said. “It would not be logical to regret such benefits.”

He considered that and took a step nearer. “If I am sometimes...abrupt... in my instruction, it is not a rejection of that relationship.”

She stared at him quizzically.  _Was he really trying to apologize?_

He stopped himself from taking another step forward and suddenly raised himself to a formal posture.

“Is there one you wish as your bondsmate,” he asked without preamble,”or one who holds your promise?”

“No,” she stammered, blinking rapidly. He stepped toward her again, stopping in front of her, well within her personal space. She looked up at him, suddenly wanting to touch his upswept ears and feel his heat on her skin.

“It is logical,” he was saying, scandalously offering her his outstretched fingers, “ for us to make our association permanent.”

She took in a quick breath but laid her fingers against his own. “You wish to be mated...to me?” she asked, aghast that she may have misunderstood.

And he smiled; not the half smile he sometimes offered humans, but a full smile that softened his face quite dramatically.

“Indeed, Saavik-kam,” he said, taking both her hands in his and bending to kiss her. She recklessly allowed it, freeing her hands from his and pulling his head even closer, her fingers stroking the elegant ears she had long wished to touch.

She heard the quiet gasp a second before he pulled back and resumed his hold on her hands.

“Little cat,” he chided, using the Romulan meaning of her name, “Vulcan ears are quite...sensitive.”

“Indeed?” she said, smiling innocently, but knowing full well that he was right.

He searched her face a moment and raise an eyebrow. “You have not given me an answer,” he said pointedly.

She matched the raised brow and smiled. “Yes,” she said, “I wish very much to be your consort.”

He smiled at that, catching her face in his hands and kissing her slowly. Her hands encircled his neck, pulling him closer still. He laughed softly as his hands slid into her hair and his lips found hers again. She savored the welcome heat of his skin and the quiet whispers of thoughts that accompanied each touch. As his lips explored her face, her hands once more reached for his pointed ears.

The soft moan that escaped his lips sent a welcome shiver along her skin and he let her hands remain a moment before catching them again.

“Take care, Saavik-kam,” he scolded gently, “I am not as calm as I appear.”

She laughed with delight and reached up to kiss him again. He held her hands firmly as his lips sought hers, and they sighed together as the mind whispers grew louder.

Hearing the whoosh of the doors, they both turned but did not let go of one another's hands. Captain Kirk stood there, half in and half out of the room, looking very hesitant about either choice. Finally he stepped forward if only to grant them the privacy of the closing door.

“I..umm.,” Kirk said, pursing his lips and searching for a rational thought. “I see you are.....talking...again,” he said, staring in open surprise that they were still holding hands in his presence. “Well...carry on...”

He turned to make a gracious exit, but Spock called him back.

“Jim,” he said. “We are to be wed. And since our route takes us near Vulcan, perhaps...”

Kirk smiled widely as he interrupted. “Leave granted,” he said with a small bow. “For both of you. I would be honored to stand with you, Spock,” he continued, “provided things go as planned this time.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at Saavik before answering. “I do not anticipate any challengers this time, Jim,” he assured him.

“Well,” the captain said, clapping his hands together, “I guess I should go tell McCoy that he won the pool.”

Saavik looked from one to the other in confusion but Spock nodded slowly.

“Ah, yes,” he said, “it is most difficult to deceive one, once melded.”

“Indeed?” Saavik purred with interest as she freed one hand long enough to brush the side of his face. The telepathic current leapt like plasma between them. “Then perhaps we should accomplish that as soon as possible.”

He caught her hand again and held it firmly.  _“That,” _ he said, “will be accomplished in private.”


	9. Chapter 9

Saavik entered Spock's quarters and drank in the pleasing warmth of a Vulcan mid-morning..Human ships were cold by any _reasonable_ standard and it was pleasing indeed to relax in a native heat. Saavik could never keep her quarters quite as warm, finding it difficult to constantly adjust to human comfort levels when on duty. 

Spock met her at the door, bowing ceremoniously. He wore a traditional Vulcan robe, open to the waist and she looked with appreciation at his exposed chest. He caught her look and intoned solemnly.

“To signify exposing our hearts to one another,” he explained.

She looked up at him, smiling coyly. “Should I open my robe as well?”

He smiled at her so long that she wondered if he might be considering it. Then he shook his head. “That will not be necessary,” he said. “It is also important to portray dignity.”

He led her to the center of the room where pillows had been arranged on the floor around a low table. On the table was a votive candle and a small pot containing an aromatic Vulcan tea. He indicated for her to sit on the floor and he took his place across from her.

“Are you familiar with this rite?” he asked her.

“It is the tea ceremony,” she answered, “to signify my willingness to serve my mate.” Her nose wrinkled in distaste even as her voice remained even.

Spock allowed a small smile. “Perhaps among unenlightened Vulcan, it is so,” he said as he picked up the tea pot, pouring some into two small vessels. “But serving is a mutual obligation.”

He presented her with one cup and she handed the other to him. It was very quiet as they drank. When they had finished, they set the cups aside and moved closer together.

“Saavik-kam,” he said, rearranging her hair behind one delicate ear. “It will not be painful; I promise.. “But resistance will only prolong the confusion.”

She nodded, realizing her face must be showing her apprehension. She had never melded with anyone and the prospect was very disconcerting.  _Would he still want me?_

His face lost all hint of the stoic mask as he raised his right hand and sought the nerve centers of her face. With his other hand he placed her hand on his own face.

She sucked in her breath, feeling suddenly faint and fearing she was beginning to hyperventilate. Then he was there, holding her—not in reality but in her  _mind—_ quietly waiting until her fears were abated before proceeding further . She willed herself to breath deeply, inviting him to come closer.

It was not what she had imagined, this merging of beings into one, and yet still two. It was like walking together in a dream...or a memory...or a thought. There was speaking without speaking, moving without moving, being without being. His psyche was imprinted on her mind, not as a shadow, but as a permanent reflection of  _self. _ She embraced his memories, his thoughts, his wants, his fears. His amusement at her surprise that he  _had _ fears was contagious, and mind-laughter was a strangely compelling thing. He had not run from her own memories, of things done in the dark past and things imagined in the present. His mind-kiss left her breathless.

Too soon he was drawing away, leaving her feeling suddenly empty. But not alone. Never alone again.

He let his hand fall from her face and closed his eyes as he reordered his mind with the new presence there. Saavik still had her hand on his face and he gently removed it and placed it on her lap. They were quiet for a long while. Finally he blew out the candle and helped her to her feet.. She found she had to lean into him for support.

“We must rest,” he said, beginning to guide her to the other room. She stopped, regarding him with some alarm.

He gently pushed her hair behind her ear again. “No, Saavik-kam,” he assured her, “the physical joining is for another time.” He stroked his hand across her face in a ghost-whisper of the meld. “However, sleeping together in the truest sense is not an infraction and is traditionally expected.”

She smiled, feeling suddenly very tired and followed him to the bed chamber. He removed his robe, leaving his pants on and lay down on the bed. She kept on the robes she wore, laying down beside him and snuggling close to his side. The newly formed link whispered softly in her mind, as if it had always been there and always would be. It was like finding a part of herself she didn't know she was missing. She pushed herself further under his arm, her lips briefly brushing the base of his neck as the link called her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kirk walked on to the bridge and was surprised not to see Spock there already.  _For that matter, where was Saavik? _

While he was deciding whether to wait or to page the Vulcans immediately, McCoy stepped out of the turbolift. He moved to stand next to Kirk, a discrete distance from the other officers on the bridge.

“Spock and Saavik will be absent from their shifts today,” he said in a low voice, “And their family doctor has approved the leave.”

Kirk looked at him sharply. “Why?” he asked. “What's wrong with them?”

McCoy looked like he was reluctant to break a confidence but he finally blurted. “Nothing wrong exactly. They're just...sleeping.”

The captain stared at him a long time, his eyes wide. “ _Together?”_

“Well, yes actually,” McCoy answered, then seeing the look on Kirk's face, he quickly added. “Now get your head out of the gutter, Jim. They're just sleeping...as in _sleeping.”_

Kirk was looking at him suspiciously. “How do you know?” he asked.

“Well, Spock told me, before the bonding,” he explained. “Apparently sleeping together right after the bonding helps to solidify the link. It's a normal part of the ritual.”

Kirk screwed up his face as he considered this. “Why wasn't I told any of this?” he wanted to know.

McCoy sighed loudly. “I don't know, Jim,” he muttered. “Ever since that green-blooded hobgoblin decided to use my head for a storage vault, he's been more inclined to confide in me.” He peered closely at the captain. “Are you jealous?”

Kirk waved the question away. “So how long do they sleep like this?” he wanted to know.

McCoy rubbed his hands together. “There's not really a standard time or anything like that,” he said. “From what I understand, when they have recovered from the stress of the bonding, the link just...wakes them up.”

The captain let out his breath. “Well,” he said, “as long as they don't miss their own wedding, I suppose we should let sleeping Vulcans lie!”

* * *

It was a hot day on Vulcan. Come to think of it, every day on Vulcan was hot. Kirk mopped at the sweat on his brow, his body protesting the climate despite the preemptive triox injection. He looked around the ancestral lands of Spock's family, resisting a shudder when he remembered the last time he was here.

All the old gang stood with him. Spock and Sarek had used their considerable clout to convince T'Lar to permit it. Everyone was dressed in their finest; some in uniform, some not. They waited uncomfortably for the wedding party to arrive.

Sarek and Amanda arrived before the rest and came forward to greet the Enterprise crew.

“Captain,” Sarek intoned in his commanding voice, “it is agreeable to see you and your fine crew again. It is well that it is a more pleasant occasion that draws us together this time.”

He was referring of course to the last time they had been gathered here, making the choice between life and death for two of his dearest friends.

Amanda was beaming broadly at them and greeting each one individually. “Isn't it just a beautiful day?” she was saying. Kirk took stock of the atmosphere again and decided that  _beautiful_ it most certainly was  _not, _ but he beamed at her and agreed anyway.

The jangle of bells proceeded the wedding party as they streamed upward from somewhere down below the high plateau. T'Lar was in the lead, carried aloft in her liter, followed by Spock and Saavik and a multitude of attendants. Spock and Saavik both were dressed in the traditional wedding robes which hung to their ankles above sandaled feet. They both approached the ancient leader and knelt before her. She rose to place a gnarled hand on the temples of each of them.

“What's she doing?” Kirk asked with a touch of concern. He was surprised when Sarek was the one to answer.

“She is merely attempting to ascertain whether the link is strong and true,” he said.

“And if it's not?” he asked. He hated to admit it, but this place put him on edge.

Sarek favored him with a long look. “Then she will make certain it is so,” he said .“Do not worry, Kirk. There is no danger here this day.”

T'Lar drew back her hands and Spock and Saavik rose in front of her. “The link between thee is very new, but it serves thee well,” she intoned in Old High Vulcan. But then her ancient eyes studied them closely. “However,” she continued. “ The fires do not burn in either of thee. What do thee request in this place?”

“We request the kal'i'farr,” Spock answered . “The fires will come in their own time.”

She nodded and sat back down in her seat. The bells began to ring again, sounding one hundred fold as the noise bounced from one high cliff to the other. Spock moved to the gong in the center of the space , picked up a mallet and struck it. Saavik followed after him, took the mallet from his hand and also struck the gong. Kirk realized then that he had been holding his breath; his last Vulcan wedding had gone south right about now.

Spock and Saavik had turned to face one another, there's hands raised, with palms touching the other's.. The bells were quiet .

“My heart, my honor, my future and my protection,” he pledged aloud. “While the sun rises on our days until our katras rest for all time, we are joined, we are pledged, we are one.”

“All I am is bound to thee,” Saavik answered in the same ancient dialect. “Your heart is my heart, your honor, my honor, our futures are one. While the stars shine, I claim thee.”

Not expectantly, Kirk noticed that the women standing with him were dabbing at their eyes or digging in their handbags for tissues. He grinned, then noticed McCoy wiping his own face.  _The old softie._

Spock and Saavik turned to face T'Lar again, their two extended fingers touching. The ancient matriarch rose and approached them.

“Thee have claimed one another in the ancient bond and all here bear witness to the pledge,” she said solemnly, then glanced around at everyone assembled there. “Does anyone here challenge this claim?”

To Kirk's relief, no one spoke. Even so, T'Lar let the silence extend for an agonizing minute. At last she spoke again.

“It is done. Thee have chosen to follow a path together,” she said. “Peace and long life to you and your progeny.”

“Live long and prosper,” they answered, kneeling once more to receive her benediction.. Her fingers brushed their temples once again, but only briefly.

And then it was over. T'Lar returned to her liter that was lifted by the sturdy bearers and carried away, attendants following with the tinkling bells. The gathered friends surged toward the couple to offer --decidedly human –congratulations.

Presently the guests began to move toward the flyers that would take them to Shi'kahr and the wedding feast that was prepared at Sarek and Amanda's vast house.  _No better time for some air conditioning, _ Kirk thought as he tugged at the collar of his dress uniform.

McCoy hurried up beside him.”How do you like that T'Lar already hinting at children!” he exclaimed.

Kirk looked at him closely. “What's the matter, Bones? You worried about a bunch of little Spocks running around?”

“Damn straight!” he said emphatically. “I nearly lost my mind with just the one! _Literally!”_

Kirk laughed and steered the doctor toward the flyer. “Come on, Bones,” he said, “let's get out of this heat or my death won't be so simulated this time!”

A short flight later they gratefully entered the Vulcan estate, its many rooms artfully kept comfortable by both natural and artificial means. It wasn't nearly as cool as Kirk would have liked, but it was preferable to staying any longer in the oppressive heat outside.

Scotty met them at the door, nursing a tall drink. “Who woulda' thought it?” he was saying. “There's spirits at a Vulcan party!”

Spock also approached from a crowd near the tables. “Vulcans are quite skilled in the arts of fermentation and distillation, Mr. Scott,” he said. “Although the alcohol has little effect on Vulcan physiology.”

“Then what's the point?” Scotty wondered as he walked away to refill his drink.

After he had gone, McCoy turned to Spock. “So any wedding night jitters, Spock?” he asked with interest.

“Jitters?” Spock asked, drawing out the word and doing his best to look confused.

“Oh, come on!” McCoy insisted. “Of course you'll going to...I mean, Saavik will..I mean...”

Spock drew himself up in fine lecture mode. “Surely you are aware, Doctor, that the consummation of a Vulcan bonding is traditionally delayed until the first shared pon farr, which is typically synchronized after the initial mind meld.”

“In a pig's eye!” McCoy declared. He was dissuaded from saying anything more by the approach of Sarek and Amanda.

“Welcome to our home, gentlemen,” Sarek intoned graciously. “Please help yourself to refreshments.”

Then he turned to his son. “Spock,” he said, “will you join me with the lyre?” he glanced at his beaming wife. “Amanda has requested it.”

“Of course,” Spock answered, inclining his head to the others as he followed his father to the larger living area. Two lyres hung together on the wall and they each retrieved one. As they settled into chairs arranged together, Kirk's face took on a look of surprise.

“I didn't know Sarek could play!” he exclaimed.

Amanda grinned as if she had a secret. “Who do you think taught Spock?” she said. She winked at him then glided into the adjoining room to sit next to her husband. Seeing the preparations, Saavik also left the crowd around her to take her place next to Spock.

With only a look between them, the two Vulcans began to play in exactly the same key and in perfect harmony. Kirk didn't recognize the tune but Amanda was apparently delighted with their choice. The acoustics in the house gave the sound a concert-like quality, and all conversation stopped in appreciation. As he listened to the music and watched the unlikely scene before him, Kirk grew suddenly pensive as he considered that Spock—of all people--had achieved the life that he had never found possible. He shook off the feeling and found seats for McCoy and himself. Some of the human guests had begun to dance. He smiled to himself and shook his head.  _Who knew that Vulcans could throw a party?_


	11. Chapter 11

It was very late when the last guest had finally gone and Spock and Saavik were permitted to retire to the room prepared for them. It was the room Spock normally occupied when he was on Vulcan, but he noticed that it had needlessly been decorated, probably by Amanda herself. The regular sleeping platform had been replaced with a much larger bed-like piece of furniture and it was draped with finely woven coverings, soft as silk. He raised his eyebrows at the large pillows strewn about the floor and at the flasks of aromatic oils on the bureau. He paused near the door and made sure it was secured behind him.

He had not dissembled concerning the wait for pon farr after a bonding; it was indeed customary.

_However,_ he thought,  _dying has a way of reordering one's priorities. _

_Damn tradition anyway._

He reached up to unfastened the clasps of his robe. As he loosened the belt, the garment fell away. Saavik was startled to see that he had been wearing nothing at all beneath it and he now stood with only the sandals on his feet. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

“It is expedient, don't you agree?” Spock said calmly as if reporting data on the bridge.

She did laugh loudly then, not at him, but at the thought of him secretly exposed throughout the ceremony and the evening party.

“T'Lar would not have approved,” she scolded, trying to be serious.

He smiled broadly.”It was not for  _T'Lar's_ benefit.”

Saavik smiled and ran both hands up his chest and around the back of his neck, her mouth tracing the edge of his ear. His hands sought the fastenings of her robe and it dropped to her feet. She stepped back to remove her under garments and sandals, but he simply kicked off his footwear without untying them. She held out her hand to him and he was surprised when she led him, not to the bed, but to the pile of pillows near the desert- facing window. He settled down on the pillows, half-sitting and pulled her down beside him.

“Saavik-kam,” he said, stroking her soft curls, his fingers lingering on the elegant ears. “I know it is not the first time.”

She pulled back in surprise. “You remember?” Of course he would have seen the memory in her mind. But did he  _remember?_

He shook his head.”I have known for some time due to the meld with Dr. McCoy. But I have no memories of Genesis. ”

She studied his face but saw no rancor or disappointment there. With a slow smile she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

.“Then let us make new memories,” she said, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Spock awoke on the nest of pillows. It was rare for him to arise so late, but considering how little sleep he had had, it was not unexpected. He felt Saavik's warm body nestled close under his arm, her sleeping hand making lazy circles on his chest. He stretched contentedly and kissed the top of her head where it rested on his shoulder.

She stirred and opened her eyes, reaching up to kiss his neck, her lips and tongue lingering there for some time. The joining had left her blissfully exhausted but at the same time strangely energized. She wondered idly how humans could speak of the joys of love without the mind- touch.  _Were they aware of their handicap?_

“It's late,” she said, tickling the inside of his leg with her toes.

“The time does not matter,” Spock replied, trapping the offending toes as he rolled his legs over her own. She laughed and pulled his head down for a kiss, losing her fingers in his hair and along the tips of his pointed ears. He moaned softly, rolling further on top of her and massaging her own upswept ears with his teeth. She squealed with delight but squirmed away from him, laughing.

“What one acquires too easily, one rarely values,” she teased, rolling into a crouch. He smiled ferally and rose up on his knees facing her.

“Then challenge me,” he teased in return.

And she did just that, running from him around the far side of the bed, laughing contagiously. He followed, trying to trap her there, and found her harder to hold on to than he had imagined. They evaded one another around and over the furnishings, like two young sehlats preparing for battle.

“Saavik-kam,” he purred as they paused, one on either side of the bed, “I do not wish to be exhausted by the chase.”

She laughed quietly. “Then catch me!” she said.

Though the room was not large, it proved a decent arena for their race, but Spock found he could not trap her for long. She was nimble and young and clearly delighted with her new found power. Perhaps he could catch her with logic instead.

“This is not a proper venue for such exertion,” he said calmly.

“Memory would prove otherwise,” she smiled at him.

He grinned at her, conceding her point. “Saavik...”

Without warning she pushed him on to the bed and leapt on top of him in a single motion. His wide smile told her he didn't mind losing the game.

“Should I surrender?” he teased, stroking the soft hair that had fallen over her face.

She smiled down at him and laid both hands on his broad chest. “That would be best,” she said and began to show him why.


	12. Chapter 12

Saavik opened her eyes to a too-bright bedroom and realized that they had overslept yet again. She lay against Spock's back on one of the many floor pillows, the soft spread from the bed half draped over them both. The aromatic oil she had anointed him in last night still glistened on his skin and the sweet scent of the spices tickled her nose. His hair was disturbed beyond any fixing, giving him an unlikely casual appearance. She slipped her arm around his waist, stroking his firm belly. His body stirred in anticipation.

She was suddenly aware that she could smell food cooking and realized with a start that she was  _starving._ How long had it been since they had eaten? How many days since they had left this room? 

She kissed the back of Spock's neck to wake him and was startled when he rolled over suddenly and took her in his arms. She squealed in feigned protest even as he rolled on top of her, finding his place. Her body responded to his touch as naturally as breathing. She could stay here forever, except that glorious smell of food was growing stronger.

“Spock,” she laughed as he kissed her neck, “even Vulcans must eat.”

He purred deeply and continued to kiss her, his breath soft and warm on her skin. She pushed the tousled hair from his eyes and stroked her thumbs along his up-swept brows. Her touch sent a current of urgency through his mind and body. She arched against him with a sigh of her own. Food would have to wait a little while longer. Or perhaps, a lot.

* * *

When they emerged at last, they wore only casual tunics with bell sleeves and a tie at the waist. Their feet were bare as was the custom during the joining. However with blatant disregard for propriety, they held hands as they walked to the kitchen.

Amanda smiled brightly when she saw them and directed them to places already set at the table. There was a variety of food prepared, much more than would be typical for a Vulcan meal. Amanda shrugged with a smile.

“I had to keep cooking until something got you two up,” she explained, bringing two heaping plates.

Spock looked at her strangely. “Are your telepathic abilities schooled enough to  _know_ when we would emerge?” he asked.

She laughed lightly. “It's been  _three days_ , Spock,” she said. “I guessed you would have to renew your energy sooner rather than later.” She winked at Saavik who blushed brilliantly. 

Spock silently conceded her logic and picked up his utensils to eat. Saavik was already eating eagerly and he suddenly realized his own hunger.

As Amanda watched the two eating enthusiastically, she recalled her own joining as if it were yesterday. It had been a time apart from Sarek's pon farr, to spare Amanda the intensity of  _that _ their first time together. However, as a human, she still lacked the stamina of a typical Vulcan female, and their joining had taken some time. She smiled to herself when she remembered Sarek's gentleness, particularly with the mind meld.

“_It is a joining, my wife,”_ he had said,_ “As our bodies join, our minds must also. It is our way.”_

She had been afraid and she laughed at herself now for the needless worry. As it turned out, her psi rating was unusually high for a human, but still negligible by Vulcan standards. The link with Sarek, coupled with his patient instruction, had at last enabled her to experience some aspect of the mind touch. She sighed, wondering what a marriage would be without it.

Spock and Saavik were making a sizable dent in the food and Amanda smiled, wondering how long that would sustain them. She had decided many years ago that these two should be wed, but all the hints in the world hadn't been enough. Sometimes it was difficult to see what was right in front you, and she wondered what had finally brought them together.

They were finishing up now and politely taking their plates to the recycler. Amanda noticed the synchrony of their movements and the frequency of their touch, and realized with a start that Spock was  _happy,_ grateful that she had lived long enough to see it. 

They thanked Amanda for the meal and made their way into the back garden. Through the window Amanda could see them holding hands as they walked the path before settling on the stone bench in

front of the fountain. They appeared to be talking, with frequent touches on hands and face. She smiled again, remembering how time and tragedy had finally taught Spock not to fear his human half.

Spock and Saavik were engaged in an impromptu and rather intimate mind meld when Sarek entered the garden through the back gate. He paused there, averting his gaze until they had finished, then purposely strode toward the two lovers.

“Spock, Saavik,” he said, his voice calm but with a warning. “The joining is a natural thing; there is no shame in it. However, it is not for public display.”

They stood immediately and stepped apart, presenting proper remorse in their stance but with a touch of defiance in their eyes. Spock offered his extended fingers to Saavik in an acceptable demonstration of affection. She joined her fingers to his without comment.

“Yes, Father,” Spock answered correctly. “We ask forgiveness.”

Sarek inclined his head and watched them proceed into the house, noting that before they turned the corner to the bedroom, their hands slipped together again. Sarek raised an eyebrow and shook his head at the same time. It was true that attitudes on Vulcan were changing about such things, but for one as old as he, the acceptance was very difficult indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Spock had been trying to meditate for the last five point eight minutes. At least his time sense was returning, he thought wryly. However, his physical desire for Saavik had not yet diminished in the two weeks they had been home. Having never been joined, he did not know the usual duration of such things, and wondered if his and Saavik's mixed blood was a factor. He wanted to discuss the matter with Sarek but didn't know how to broach the subject.

Sarek was watching Spock from where he sat at the desk in his study. Spock had entered the room quietly and had sat down in the chair across the room, but had said nothing. Indeed, he seemed rather distracted.

“Spock,” Sarek began. “Where is your bondsmate? Is the joining complete?” Even as he asked, he noted with interest Spock's still bare feet.

Spock raised his eyes to look at his father. “It is not,” he said simply, and smiled just a little. “Saavik and Mother have gone to the market.” Then at Sarek's confused look, he added. “We must eat.”

Sarek accepted that answer and was about to say more when Spock suddenly rose and left the room.

_I am here, my love. Attend me._

Sarek watched him go and rose to follow him. Spock didn't have to explain his sudden departure; Amanda had called him too. It had taken years for Amanda to learn to communicate in the link, but Sarek's skill more than made up the deficit.

They arrived together at the entrance of the kitchen just as the women entered through the front door.

Seeing them, Amanda smiled at Saavik.

“I told you it would work,” she said. She touched her fingers to Sarek's briefly but noticed that Spock and Saavik's fingers brushed the other's face instead. She sent a mental warning to Sarek not to protest the action, and thankfully he kept his silence.

“Come, Saavik,” she said, steering the other woman into the kitchen with their shopping bags. “Help me prepare the evening meal.”

Spock looked prepared to follow them but Sarek turned him toward the door instead.

“Walk with me, my son,” he said.

They left the house out the back gate and proceeded along the path into the fringes of the desert. Though bare, Spock's Vulcan feet were not bothered by the heat of the sand. They walked in silence for some time. At last Sarek spoke.

“Has any thought been given to children?” he asked bluntly.

Spock startled but kept his eyes on the distant horizon.

“Saavik is young and healthy,” he answered, “and I have no reason to doubt my own fertility.”

Sarek stopped walking and turned to look at him. “That does not answer the question,” he admonished.

Spock turned to meet his father's gaze. “The thought of offspring is intriguing,” he admitted.

But Sarek studied his face. “You have spoken of it then?” he asked uncertainly.

Spock didn't answer right away and turned his gaze back to the desert. Sarek chose his words carefully.

“Spock,” he said. “Your bond is new and strong, as is proper. But do not use the mind---or the body—as a substitute for what must be spoken aloud.”

Spock allowed himself a small smile and nodded slowly. “You are correct of course,” he answered wryly. “I am afraid my thought processes are ...hindered...at the moment.”

Sarek gave him a knowing look and briefly returned a ghost of the smile. “Yes,” he agreed, “ the joining is an intense experience.”

Spock studied Sarek's face. “May I ask when I might experience a reduction in the intensity?” he asked, fully aware that the current state of affairs would be problematic when he and Saavik went to their separate posts in a few weeks.

Sarek seemed a little taken aback by his openness, but considered the question anyway.

“It is different for each participant, of course,” he said, then hesitated before continuing. “May I inquire if the current situation is mutual?” It could be an uncomfortable issue if one completed the joining before the other.

“Indeed,” Spock answered with less reticence. “Perhaps my human ancestry, or Saavik's mixed blood...?”

Sarek shook his head. “My knowledge is not adequate in this matter,” he said. “Perhaps it would be wise to consult Doctor McCoy. He is staying on Vulcan while he conducts research at the Academy.”

Spock looked up in surprise before composing his features again. “Perhaps,” he said thoughtfully and turned his gaze back to the desert.

When they returned to the house some time later, the table was set and the preparations nearly complete. Sarek took his place but Spock went into the kitchen to help Saavik carry the last of the dishes. Gentle laughter indicated other motivations as well, but they composed themselves before returning to the table.

“Spock, Saavik,” Amanda said brightly when everyone had filled their plates, “I have noticed several properties for sale nearby. Perhaps when you are ready, we can inquire about them.”

Spock paused in his eating to look quizzically at his mother. “For what purpose?” he asked.

“For you and Saavik, of course!” she laughed.

Sarek also stopped eating as well and looked at his wife. “This estate is currently only occupied ten point three four percent Do you propose that this is too high an occupancy?”

“Of course not!” she said, looking at them both. “But a young couple should have their own place.”

“Why?” Sarek and Spock asked in unison.

Amanda looked pointedly at Spock and Saavik who had found many unnecessary reasons to touch one another since sitting down. Spock raised an eyebrow at her unspoken comment. “I am not inhibited by the presence of you and father,” he declared.

“Exactly!” she agreed, laughing.

“Mother,” he said gently, “Saavik and I will only be on Vulcan a short time each year. A house is an unnecessary expenditure.”

She smiled at them, undeterred. “Perhaps that will change,” she said and winked at Saavik.

Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced at them both, but resumed eating without further comment.


	14. Chapter 14

Doctor McCoy stepped out of the taxi flyer and approached the large estate on the edge of Shikahr. He wore a simple Vulcan tunic and slacks and might have been mistaken for a local had it not been for the lack of pointed ears. That and the wide smile he offered Amanda when she let him in.

“Leonard!” she cried happily, taking his hand and leading him to a chair in the sitting room. “I'm so glad you could come! Let me get you something to drink.”

As she went to get it, he called after her. “Tea will be fine, Amanda. And if you don't mind my saying so, I was a little surprised when Sarek asked me to come. It's not every day I get summoned by the Ambassador himself.” He accepted the drink as she sat down beside him.

“I'm afraid I can't help you there,” she said, “Although I suspect it has something to do with Spock.”

She spoke without worry or accusation.

But McCoy's eyes opened wider in alarm. “Spock? He's ok, isn't he?” Doctors weren't generally called unless there was a problem after all.

She smiled again and patted his hand. “He's fine, just fine,” she assured him.

He looked around suspiciously. “Can I see him?”

She smiled again and drank some of her tea. “Perhaps,” was all she said.

McCoy was about to ask something more when Sarek suddenly appeared in the doorway. How such a large man could move so quietly, he would never know. The doctor started to stand to greet him, but Sarek waved him back to his seat.

“Stay,” he said, taking a seat of his own. “I will sit with you.”

They sat in silence for some time. Sarek almost regretted calling for the doctor. It was not his intention to discuss any personal issues on Spock's behalf, but if Spock could see his friend here, perhaps he would make use of the opportunity. Whether Spock would emerge from the bedroom at all was another question indeed.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair and sipped at his tea. This evening was becoming more mysterious by the moment and he wondered if he was supposed to  _guess _ at his purpose here. Finally Sarek broke the silence.

“I trust your research is going well?” he asked.

“Indeed it is,” the doctor answered, although he suspected that Sarek had other things on his mind. “The Academy medical facilities are exceptional.”

Sarek nodded. “Will you be staying on Vulcan much longer?”

_Where was this conversation going anyway? _ McCoy thought. “I'm considering it,” he answered. “I don't often get the opportunity to work with colleagues or resources of this caliber.”

Sarek seemed pleased with that answer, as pleased as a Vulcan could look in any case. But McCoy's unease increased when the silence returned to the room again. He glanced at Amanda hopefully.

She smiled and put her cup down on the nearby side table. “Do you like the Vulcan attire, Doctor?” she asked just to have something to say.

He glanced at his outfit, glad to be talking at least. “Well,” he said, “it does help with the heat somehow. And it's comfortable.” He really didn't know what else to say about it and hoped that the entire evening wouldn't be so awkward.

His rescue came when Spock suddenly appeared in the doorway.  _When did Vulcans get so quiet? _ McCoy wondered irritably even as he thanked his lucky stars that the mystery may soon be solved.

“Well, hiya, Spock,” the doctor greeted him as he stood. “Where's Saavik?”

Spock regarded everyone in the room curiously before answering. “She is—as you humans say—freshening up. She will join us shortly.”

“Will you be staying for dinner, Doctor?” Amanda asked as she also stood.

“I would like that, very much,” he said and meant it. Amanda smiled and excused herself as she left to make preparations.

Sarek also rose. “My duties take me elsewhere also,” he said, inclining his head to them as he left the room.

McCoy shook his head as he watched him go. “I'd really like to know what's going on around here!” he declared.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him. “My father did not say?” he asked in surprise.

“Nothing of substance,” McCoy admitted then looked at the Vulcan with concern. “Is something wrong, Spock?”

Spock regarded him silently for such a long time that McCoy was afraid he would clam up too. But finally Spock sighed .

“Come,” he said, leading the way into the garden.

Shade structures and planting arrangements made the garden somewhat cooler than most outdoor areas on Vulcan, for which McCoy was eternally grateful. They followed the path that looped and forked around Amanda's much loved plants, but both were silent. Finally Spock stopped in front of the fountain that bubbled incessantly even in Vulcan's heat.

“I have a medical issue I wish to discuss with you,” he said, but at the doctor's worried look he quickly added. “It is not dangerous....merely...inconvenient.”

“I can't help you if you don't tell me,” McCoy said in response.

Spock closed his eyes a moment in a way that McCoy recognized as the Vulcan trying to find words to discuss something he'd rather not talk about. Finally Spock opened his eyes again, seemingly resigned to the discussion.

“Are you aware of the joining?” he asked.

The doctor shook his head. “I don't remember everything from your mind, Spock,” he answered. “You've got to admit, there's a lot in there.”

Spock sat down on the stone bench facing the fountain. McCoy sat next to him as the Vulcan began to explain.

“The joining is a time of intense physical attraction following a bonding. It usually correlates with the first pon farr, but it can be initiated at any time.”

“You mean a honeymoon?” McCoy asked incredulously.

Spock smiled slightly. “A crude analogy,” he said, “But yes, a honeymoon, but made much more intense by the mental bond.”

McCoy smiled widely. “So what's the problem?”

Spock sighed and stood again. McCoy noticed that he seemed almost  _jumpy,_ which was always concerning in a Vulcan.

“The intensity has not yet abated,” Spock admitted slowly. “Even now it is an effort not to go to her.” He appeared to almost shiver and McCoy stood in case he needed assistance.

“It's a natural thing to want to be together,” McCoy said awkwardly.

“Indeed,” Spock answered as he turned to face him again. “But in a short time we shall return to our assigned duties on different ships, and what we _want_ will not be possible.” 

The doctor rubbed at his chin. “I see how that might be a distraction,” he said.

“You have a talent for understatement,” Spock said. “In any case, the situation would not be tenable for either of us.” He gripped his hands together as Sarek often did but only to stop a sudden tremor.

“The mental bond that mated Vulcans share is usually a comfort during a separation,” he explained. “However, in this condition, a separation would be a torture.”

McCoy took a step nearer the Vulcan. “Spock,” he said, “I won't pretend to understand how most of this works. Wouldn't a Vulcan healer...”

“No,” Spock interrupted, “a Vulcan healer would not understand our dual natures. I trust that you will have less of an issue understanding this complication.”

It was McCoy's turn to raise an eyebrow. “You think it's your human and Romulan halves that are inhibiting the normal flow of things?”

“Precisely,” Spock agreed, looking relieved.

“Well,” McCoy said, “I don't think I've ever been asked to make an _anti-_love potion, but I'll give it a shot. In the meantime,” he added, “you two should extend your leave. My miracles don't come at quite the speed of Scotty's.”

McCoy became aware of someone nearby and turned to see Saavik quickly walking up the path. Spock relaxed visibly and went to meet her, holding her face in his hands and kissing her shamelessly in the doctor's presence.

“I see what you mean,” McCoy murmured quietly, intrigued by the unlikely sight. The Vulcans returned to stand with him, holding tightly to each other's hand.

“Are you _sure_ you want me to eliminate this?” he asked them.

“Not eliminate, Doctor,” Saavik answered, “just regulate to its proper place.” As she spoke, her hand slipped out of Spock's and moved around his broad waist. The doctor noted that Spock allowed it.

“I'm sorry,” McCoy said, looking from one to the other, “but it would help me if I knew what the proper place _is _exactly. Vulcan mating practices aren't exactly common knowledge.”

Spock's arm had slipped around Saavik's waist as well and his lips briefly brushed her temple. She trembled visibly but answered the doctor evenly.

“How often do you couple, Doctor?” she asked, the question so unexpected that McCoy took a step back.

“Well...I...” he stammered, “whenever I want to, I suppose...”

“As it is with Vulcans,” Spock said. This new openness around such topics still disturbed him, but he continued anyway. “The pon farr is a time when we _must_ mate. There is nothing to prevent it at any other time.”

“Well, sure,” McCoy said hesitantly, “I did know that, actually. But how does the joining fit in to all of this? Isn't it similar to the pon farr?”

Spock's arm had moved up to Saavik's shoulders and his hand absently stroked her hair. Her hand had slipped inside his tunic, massaging his chest.  _Uh,oh_ , McCoy thought, hoping they wouldn't start joining or something right here.

“They are only outwardly similar,” Spock answered, closing his eyes briefly as the touch distracted him. “In pon farr there is a _need, i_n the joining, a_ desire.” _He smiled a little. “Perhaps there is a reason that the two are traditionally accomplished together.”

“So there's no loss of control in a joining?” McCoy asked tentatively. He couldn't get past the roving hands in front of him. They sure s_eemed _on the verge of losing control.

“There is not,” Spock answered, capturing Saavik's hand from his chest and holding it tightly. “However, the minds are tightly focused on the one desire, at the exclusion of all others.” Saavik's other hand had found the nape of his neck and he sucked in his breath as he closed his eyes again.

“I can see how that might be a problem on duty,” McCoy observed.

“Indeed,” they both said together.

McCoy pursed his lips. “Well,” he said at last. “I'll run some tests—hormone levels and all that—but this may just have to run its course.” He eyed them decisively. “In the meantime, you two should get back to...what you were doing....or I might learn more about Vulcan mating practices than I need to know!”

* * *

Spock and Saavik didn't appear at dinner time and no one seemed particularly surprised by that development. In fact, no places had been set for them at the table and the conversation decisively avoided the absent family members. McCoy was beginning to feel uncomfortable again but he was determined to talk about  _something _ anyway.

“Is that stir fry?” he asked as Amanda brought a steaming platter to the table. “I didn't know Vulcans did stir fry!”

Amanda smiled. “Indeed they do,” she said, “after a fashion. I have also adapted many Earth recipes to Vulcan methods of preparation.”

The doctor tasted the food and looked up in surprise. “What is that?” he asked, pointing at an unknown item. “It tastes like meat!”

“It is a taik luk,” Sarek answered. “A type of fungus similar to your mushroom. The flavor has been enhanced with various sauces and herbs.”

“I guess you don't need meat when you have that,” the doctor observed, putting some more in his mouth. The others also began to eat and that damnable silence returned again.

The sudden ringing of the door chime made them all startle, and Amanda rose to answer it. From the entryway McCoy could hear her excited greeting and a familiar voice answering. Presently Amanda returned with their visitor.

“Jim!” McCoy called. “Whatcha doing here?”

Kirk took in the domestic scene and the doctor's outfit. “I might ask the same thing,” he said, eyeing him closely. “Going native, Bones?”

“When in Rome,” McCoy shrugged, then looked pointedly at his friend. “Leave's not over already is it?”

“Nothing like that,” he answered. “But there have been...developments.” He glanced around expectantly. “Where's Spock and Saavik?”

There was a deafening silence as Sarek put down his utensils.

“They are in the bedchamber,” Sarek intoned in a way that indicated the answer should be enough. But then at Kirk's wide eyed response he added. “They shall not be disturbed.”

“He means to mind your own business, Jim,” the doctor translated helpfully in a stage whisper.

Kirk could only stare but was soon rescued by Amanda setting a place for him at the table. He sank into the chair gratefully and looked with interest at the food on the plate.

“Vulcans stir fry?” he asked.

Amanda and McCoy both laughed, lightening the mood considerably. He looked around the table as everyone began to eat again and took a heaping bite of his own dinner, his eyes widening in surprise at the meaty taste.

“They're mushrooms,” McCoy said in answer to his unspoken question. “Sort of.”

The captain nodded and regarded McCoy closely, wondering again at his presence here and the conspicuous absence of his Vulcan friend.  _Well, not absent really, _ Kirk thought, _ Just...what?.  _ Did that mean what he thought it meant? It was hard to tell sometimes with Vulcan evasiveness.

“So you said there's been some sort of developments?” McCoy asked, changing the subject. “They didn't bump you down to lieutenant for failing to get the Derilian agreement, did they?”

Kirk laughed lightly. “No,” he said, “but we'll be going back to Derilia sooner than we thought.” He looked across the table. “And I've been authorized to ask Sarek to accompany us. And Spock and Saavik too, if they can postpone their previous assignments.”

Sarek stopped eating and looked up with interest. He had been following developments on the planet and had not been surprised when Kirk had been unable to secure an agreement with the often illogical Derilians. It would be an interesting task to be involved in the negotiations.

“I would be honored to accompany you,” Sarek said. “However my son and his wife are currently...unavailable.”

Kirk didn't hide his confusion.  _ What the hell did that mean?  _ He cleared his throat and addressed the Vulcan again.

“Would I be permitted to at least  _ ask _ them?” he inquired, looking around again.

“I'll do that, Jim,” McCoy interjected, flashing Kirk a warning not to press the issue with Sarek. The captain stared at him with open confusion, wondering what the doctor knew that he didn't. He really didn't like mysteries one bit.

“Ok, Bones,” he said slowly. He had grown used to having both his friends to bounce ideas off of, but lately he was feeling rather left out of their confidences.

They continued with their meal, engaging in pleasant small-talk and catching up on what they had been doing on leave. Kirk glanced more than once at the door, half expecting Spock or Saavik to appear there.  _ Where had Sarek said they were?  _ he wondered.  _ The bedchamber? They couldn't stay in there forever, could they? _

“Captain Kirk,” Sarek said, breaking into his thoughts. “If you have the time I would like to discuss the situation on Derilia. “

“Of course, Ambassador,” Kirk said. As he stood to follow Sarek to his office, he shot McCoy a look that said he expected answers—and soon.

McCoy sighed as he stood to help Amanda clear the table. He wasn't about to betray Spock's confidence, even to his friend. Maybe this joining thing would clear up soon and the issue would resolve itself. He was so lost in thought that he nearly collided with Amanda in the kitchen.

“Leonard,” she cried, laughing. “Please! Sit. You're my guest!”

“I don't mind helping, Amanda,” he said as put the dishes on the counter. “In fact, I was hoping to talk to you.”

She put down her things also and directed him to the small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen. The area was quiet and very private, but he still hesitated.

Amanda sat across from him and searched his face as she laid her hands on his. “Is it about Spock?” she asked simply.

He looked up sharply but she laughed and patted his hands. “Logically,” she said, her eyes sparkling at the word, “That is why you're here. Sarek does worry when he's not  _ Vulcan  _ enough.”

McCoy relaxed a little. “Can I ask you a personal question?” he asked.

Amanda smiled again, spreading out her hands. “Of course,” she laughed. “But as the Vulcans say, I have the right to reserve an answer.”

McCoy smiled but hesitated again.“When you married Sarek,” he began, “did you...I mean...as a human...”

“Did we have a joining?” she finished for him. “Of course! It is the natural order of things.” She smiled to herself, remembering. “Although my comparative human frailty made it a rather extended affair.”

The doctor considered that with interest as Amanda continued.

“Are you concerned that Spock's human genes may have some effect on his joining?”

McCoy looked away. “Well, I can't really discuss...”

“Leonard!” Amanda scolded. “I have already considered the issue myself.” She got up to put the kettle on but continued talking. “I don't know how Romulan mating practices compare to Vulcans', but Spock is neither fully Vulcan nor as young as Saavik.”

“There's a lot a factors, for sure,” McCoy agreed, wondering if the age difference might have more bearing than the different genes. He looked up at Amanda. “There's quite a gap between the ages of you and Sarek as well,” he said pointedly.

“Yes there is,” she agreed as she filled their cups with spiced tea. “As you say, there are many factors. But does it really matter? The joining will end when it ends. It is not a permanent condition.”

McCoy took a sip of his tea. “Spock and Saavik are...concerned.” he admitted.

Amanda's eyes opened wide at that but she let him continue.

“Well,” he hedged, “you can imagine how it might interfere with their official duties...”

She laughed lightly. “The solution is simple enough.”

He smiled in a response. “Well yeah, I've already suggested they extend their leave,” he said. “But the captain really wants them on this mission.”

“It's not up to the captain, is it?” she asked

He grinned ruefully. “No, I guess not,” he said. “But I did promise to ask them.”

Amanda smiled at him. “Then you should ask,” she said, “but you know what the answer will be. The joining is a powerful motivation. I'm surprised they were able to speak with you...coherently.”

“Well...barely,” McCoy admitted, remembering the strangely amorous Vulcans. “Can I ask another personal question?” She smiled her response.

“Is the lack of inhibitions a normal aspect of a joining?”

She sipped her tea, her eyes sparkling. “No,” she answered. “The joining is a private affair. There is typically no interaction with others until it is complete.” She eyed him over her cup. “Do you find their behavior shocking, Leonard?”

He set his cup on the table. “Well, yeah, a little,” he admitted. “I'm not used to seeing them act like love-struck teenagers.”

Amanda laughed. “Attitudes on Vulcan  _ are _ changing,” she said. “But I suspect their mixed heritage is the cause in this case. Since you brought Spock back to us, he has been more inclined to embrace his human half.”

McCoy furrowed his brow. “I hope my mind didn't rub off on his too much,” he said.

“That wouldn't be an altogether bad thing,” she said, patting his hand. “Besides, the Spock and Saavik you know will be back soon enough.”

He glanced at her uncertainly. “I suppose so,” he said, absently twirling his cup between his hands. “I guess I'd better be getting on,” he said. “Jim's liable to come out of that office and start asking questions.”

She patted his shoulder as she took his cup from him. “Don't worry, Leonard,” she said. “The captain won't get past me.”

He smiled at her tenacity. “Call me when they make an appearance,” he said. “I should have their test results by then...and maybe some answers.”

“Of course,” she smiled as she walked with him to the front door. “And don't worry. Spock and Saavik are just fine.”

He thanked her and bid her goodnight as he wandered out into the muggy Vulcan night. Here on the edge of the city the stars were particularly glorious and he felt an unusual desire to fly among them again.

_ Really? _ He thought to himself. _ Maybe Spock's mind has rubbed off on  _ _ **me.** _

As he hailed a flyer, he thought about his unlikely entanglement with Vulcan and this family in particular. He wanted to share Amanda's calm about the situation, but the disconcerting behavior of his friends still unsettled him. He hoped the tests would show something simple enough to correct or Spock and Saavik would just have to enjoy an extended honeymoon.

He smiled. It didn't sound so bad to be Vulcan after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Spock and Saavik slipped unnoticed through the garden gate and walked barefoot into the darkened desert. There was little danger so close to the city. Le'matyas lived much higher in the mountains and wild sehlats were rare this close to civilization. Still they walked carefully to avoid the small arachnids and reptiles that lived in the sand.

They wore sheer robes that would have been considered indecent in the sunlight, but covered them well enough in the darkness. Spock carried a small satchel under one arm which he purposely kept out of Saavik's reach.

“Where are we going?” she asked for perhaps the third time. “And what is that?” She snatched at the bundle but he grinned and ran ahead of her. She chased after him, the sand slowly her progress but not by much.

He stopped in a grove of coniferous trees that formed a tight ring around an artisan spring. He laid the bundle down, pulling out several thick blankets and spread them on the ground. Saavik raised both eyebrows at the implication, but sat down with him on the impromptu bed.

“You wish to mate  _ here? _ ” she asked. It was very late and they were not exposed to the nearby path, but the thought was scandalous by Vulcan standards.

He smiled. “The reason will become evident soon,” he said. Slowly he raised his hand to her face, aligning his fingers to the nerve centers. She smiled as she placed her own hand on his face. An actual mind meld was a much more intimate experience than the mind-touch they always shared. She joyfully welcomed him into her mind and sighed.

As his mind greeted her mind his other hand explored her body. Her eyes opened with a gasp as sensations flooded her mind and body together, and her own hand slipped under his robe to touch him as well. He groaned, a sound as pleasing in her head as it was aloud. With her free hand she removed his robe and shrugged out of her own nearly as quickly. She laughed as he laid her down, his hand firmly on the link, his body effortlessly complying with her unspoken request.

As mind and body joined together, she cried aloud, unable to contain the exhilarating excitement of complete  _ oneness. _ His eyes reflected the same giddy thrill and his cries matched her own. In comparison, all previous passions had been a dim reflection of their current excitement. Their hands pressed firmer to the link, their lips connecting in both realities. She cried again— _ aloud or not?-- _ reveling in his embrace.

Time seemed to slow as in an alternate reality, and he laughed at the illogic of it even as he relaxed into the synchrony of his love-making in both mind and body.  _ This was the only reality worth considering, _ he thought, seeking a deeper meld. Saavik responded by clinging tightly to him with her free hand, her legs encircling him, her breath hot and quick on his neck. Their minds entwined on a level too deep and dangerous to maintain for any length of time, but they embraced it anyway. Their bodies moved as if they had always been one. Always one... _ one... _

_ONE._

Some distant warning in his mind urged him to passion's completion and self preservation. His heart raced with hers as their bodies responded to the intense desire and their minds absorbed the shock of it. He felt the meld drawing him inward, forever locked in the mind-embrace. With great effort, he sought to separate the essence of their separate minds, the withdrawal painful and terrifying. He called to her...to himself...to the one...was she here? He searched again, daring to follow deeper still, and fought his own desire to remain there. The mind was a dangerously vast space with many hidden places.  _ Saavik-kam _ , he called desperately,  _ attend me! _ It was a long time before she answered, her mind less disciplined than his own. He sought her in the link, pursued her, caught her, carefully drawing her back to a separate reality. She tried to hide, to run, to stay forever in the oneness. 

_ My love, we cannot stay here,  _ he murmured softly, fearfully in their heads.

_ I do not wish to go, _ she answered as her body stirred under him.

_ You must,  _ he insisted, holding tight to her essence,drawing her to wakefulness. Her eyes opened as he removed his hand from her face. She sighed, leaving her hand in place while she kissed him. He stayed in her embrace, slowly kissing every inch of both pointed ears before he gently removed her hand and rolled off of her. 

She felt completely exhausted and startlingly giddy at the same time. Her hands explored him as if for the first time, delighting in his every reaction. He purred low as he caught her against himself, trapping her tantalizing hands.

“Saavik-kam,” he murmured, “the kashek shaukaush requires much rest.”

_Mind-passion, indeed._

She nestled against him, idly tracing the angles of his face with her finger. A soft breeze had begun to blow but nothing was visible save the stars in the sky. Small splashes could be heard on the spring nearby as night creatures awoke to their business. Spock's skin was pleasingly warm against her own and the whisper of his mind lulled her to the deepest sleep in memory. She held tight to him as echos of the  _ oneness  _ flooded her dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

They awoke earlier than expected and enjoyed a leisurely swim in the spring before dressing and preparing for the walk back to the house. Now that the sun was up it was necessary to wrap themselves in the blankets to hide the sheer robes they wore. Saavik laughed as she tried to make the thick covering look more like something to wear and less like something to sleep on. Spock kissed her neck, breathing in her scent once more before leading the way back home.

Thankfully there was little foot traffic this far out and they reached the garden gate without seeing anyone. They slipped inside and paused at the fountain when they heard voices inside the house. It would be difficult to enter unseen. They sat instead on the stone bench, hands and feet intertwined as they watched the dancing water.

They were startled by the sudden opening of the door and Sarek's deep baritone calling sharply from the house.

“Spock, I will speak with thee.”

Spock rose, Saavik beside him and entered the large gathering room closest to the garden door. Sarek was there with Amanda and Jim.

“Hi, Spock,” The captain greeted him happily, before realizing the sudden contention between father and son. Spock inclined his head to him but his eyes were on his father.

Sarek glared at the unlikely coverings they wore and his eyes bore into his son. “You have come from the desert?” It was more an accusation than a question.

“We have,” Spock answered, his lips tight with sudden tension.

Sarek reached out and pulled the blanket away, revealing Spock's sheer robe beneath. Sarek stared in open shock. “You have performed the  kashek shaukaush?” he demanded, not bothering to hide the contempt from his voice or face.

Spock's face darkened but he stood his ground. “Yes,” he answered evenly.

Sarek composed himself with some effort and addressed the others in the room.”I will speak with my son,” he said. “Alone.”

Saavik started to protest but Amanda led her out of the room with the captain. As the door closed behind them, Sarek turned his barely controlled fury on Spock.

“You have endangered your bondsmate with this perversion!”

Spock's eyes flashed with the same fury, slightly less controlled. “It is not a perversion,” he declared hotly.

“You  _ enjoyed  _ it?” Sarek countered with open contempt. “Are you  _ Rik' tash? _ ” he asked scornfully, referring to a disgraced sect that embraced emotion over logic.

Spock ignored the remark and glared at him with open hostility. “There is little danger when one is prepared,” he said evenly.

Sarek studied his face. “And were you both prepared for this?” His voice was sharp, ungiving.

”She did not protest it,” Spock answered, but there was a slight hesitation in his voice.

Sarek drew himself up, his dark eyes flashing. “Did you ask her?” he demanded icily.

Spock didn't answer immediately and his eyes looked away from the intense glare. “No,” he finally admitted.

Sarek looked at him with unmasked shock. “One cannot protest what one does not foresee,” he said, his voice cold. “The normal aversion to this practice is based on the real danger that one or both parties will choose to remain in the meld. Were you ignorant of this danger?”

“My mental discipline is strong enough for both of us,” Spock insisted. “There was no danger.”

Sarek stepped in front of him, forcing his gaze back to himself. “And if I were to question Saavik?” he demanded, “what would her answer be?”

Spock stared at him resolutely but said nothing. Sarek stepped toward him.” _ Why,  _ Spock?” he demanded, his angry eyes inches from his son's.

Spock met that glare unflinchingly but his own intensity was fading. He turned and looked into the garden. “I wished to achieve complete oneness with her,” he said,”And chose the only means possible to accomplish that. I also theorized that the shock of it might complete the joining.”

“You were _curious?”_ Sarek thundered, his deep voice betraying emotion he chose not to control. “You risked your life and hers for _this?”_

Spock stiffened but didn't answer. Sarek's eyes bore into his back.

“And did you accomplish the second objective?” Sarek demanded after a moment.

“No,” Spock said after some silence. Sarek walked around him to face him again.

“And now that you have experienced the kashek shaukaush, will anything less satisfy either of you?”

Spock looked up sharply at the impertinent question and at the man who spoke it. The memory of the experience still floated on the edge of his mind and he really didn't know the answer . They stared at one another a long moment,emotion showing clearly on both of their faces. Finally Sarek sighed deeply and composed his features.

“You should go to your wife,” he said.

Spock tried to calm his own emotions as he inclined his head with proper respect before leaving the room.

Kirk had been quickly ushered through the house as the Vulcans began to argue. He could still hear the angry voices through the closed door, even where he sat in the kitchen of the large house. Amanda had found a robe to replace the blanket Saavik had wound around herself and now she sat close to the Vulcan woman, speaking in low tones in an effort to comfort her. Kirk noted that Saavik looked more angry than hurt, and he felt sorely out of place in what was obviously a family affair.

“It was both of us!” Saavik hissed. “Why does he always blame Spock?”

“They have always argued,”Amanda reasoned. “You know that.” She patted the other woman's hands and moved closer to her. “Sarek is worried for your safety—yours and Spock's,” she said, studying Saavik's distressed face. “It was a dangerous thing to do.”

Saavik looked up, her eyes questioning. “I do not regret the experience,” she said.

“I don't doubt it,” Amanda said, patting her hand again. “But the danger is real. Did Spock warn you?”

She looked down at her hands, her head shaking almost imperceptibly. A single tear escaped her eye and tumbled slowly down her cheek.

“Sssh,” Amanda soothed, wiping the tear away with her hand. “He had no intention of hurting you. You must understand that.”

Saavik looked up again. “I might have stopped it,” she said hesitantly, “but I didn't want to.”

Amanda smiled at her. “It's hard to stop something like that,” she said. “Especially during the joining.” She smoothed the other woman's hair out of her face. “Please be careful,” she pleaded.

Spock had entered the room then, looking still intense from his argument with Sarek. He ignored the other two and went straight to Saavik, taking both her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. She searched his eyes but finding no answer there, she placed her hand on his face to attempt a meld. His eyes widened at the impropriety but he didn't stop her. Instead he placed his own hand on her face, opening a link together.

_Forgive me, my love. I failed to recognize the danger._

_It is done. I do not regret it._

_I have broken your trust and my pledge of protection..._

_I am still here..._

Kirk watched the strange spectacle, the anguish in their minds showing clearly on their faces. He followed Amanda into the sitting room to give them some privacy.

“I really should be going...” Kirk began awkwardly.

Amanda took a deep breath and composed herself.. “I'm sorry, Jim,” she said. “It's always difficult to witness a family's drama. Please don't think poorly of Sarek. He really does care for Spock.”

Kirk took a deep breath of his own, “Forgive me,” he said, “but I'm not real clear on what Spock actually  _ did. _ ”

Amanda turned to the window, suddenly tense. “It is not something easily spoken about,” she said. “Suffice it to say that Spock and Saavik were in real danger last night.”

“In the desert?” Kirk asked, still confused.

She turned back to him. “Don't worry, Jim,” she said. “It is a Vulcan matter and they will deal with it as Vulcans. There is nothing we can do.”

She led him back to the entryway and he noted that Spock and Saavik were no longer in the kitchen. Whatever was going on here, he was convinced that McCoy had the answers and he vowed to shake them out of him the next time they met.


	17. Chapter 17

Saavik lay close to Spock's side, her hand resting between his legs. They had made love most of the night, but without the mind-passion Saavik now felt as handicapped as a human without a meld of any kind. As he rolled toward her, his body eager once again, she reached hopefully for his face.

“No,” he said, catching her hand and stopping his movement. “We must not.”

She sighed, looking into his dark eyes, pleading to feel the oneness once again. He kissed her slowly before sliding off of her and sitting up.

“Come,” he said, helping her up beside him. He looked at her intently, rubbing his fingers over both ears and down her slender shoulders.

“T'nash-veh ashaya,” he said. “I can remove the memory of the kashek shaukaush...”

“I do not wish you to,” she said, stroking his face and lips. “I spoke the truth when I say I do not regret it.”

He studied her face, tracing the upswept brows and the delicate lips. “But your satisfaction his incomplete.” He did not need to mention his own feelings of incompleteness; she could read that on his face plain enough.

“I  _ am  _ sorry,” he said, lifting her suddenly lowered face and kissing her slowly again. At length he looked into her eyes .

“If the loss could be reduced,” he asked, “would you accept it?”

She looked at him with confusion but some hope. He smiled a little and stroked her soft curls.

“The memory would remain,” he said, “but would no longer overshadow future experiences.”

She reached for his face, holding it between her hands. “Yes,” she said softly, “I would accept it.”

He looked relieved at that, but her eyes showed sudden concern. “And what of your loss?” she asked.

He looked at her a long time, a look of sudden sadness but resolute as well.

“I alone will bear the loss,” he said. “It is fitting.”

“No!” she said, pulling away from him. He caught her hands again and kissed them.

“Please, Saavik,” he pleaded, “let me help you.”

She allowed him to reach for her face, seeking to meld. She reached her hand up also, but he caught it and held it firmly.

_ No,  _ the word echoed in her mind. _ Let me help you. _

He allowed her to see herself as he did, in every moment that he could remember. His mind-hands caressed her and revealed all he could experience at her touch. It was a meld nearly as deep as any kashek shaukaush, but tethered to him alone and without a physical joining. She embraced the mind-love as if it were reality, for in truth she did not know, and clung to his image there with fierce determination. He loved her again and again, the mind allowing what the body could not. Her mind smiled as she recalled the comfort of the mind-touch and the safety in his gentle arms. She tried to tell him that but his mind repeated in her head.

_Please, Saavik, let me help you._

She heard herself cry out as he did, his mind-hands holding her yet again. His mind-body moved as she remembered, urgently seeking completion. She gave her mind to him completely, reserving nothing. His sigh was her sigh, his mind, her mind, his heart, her heart.

Slowly he withdrew, the whisper of his thoughts receding, taking to himself the overwhelming power of the kashek shaukaush and leaving her mind with its impotent memory. She opened her eyes as his hand slid from her face.

“T'nash-veh ashaya,” she murmured, stroking his tired face. He opened his eyes to her, returning the caress before settling back with her against his chest. His hand was gentle against her temple and in her hair. She stroked his chest next to where she lay and looked up into his face.

“Let me help you too,” she pleaded quietly.

He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. “Your skill is not sufficient,” he said without reproach.

She reached up to stroke his face, kissing him carefully and slowly. “Someday,” she whispered a promise.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain Kirk had been meeting with Sarek everyday the past week in preparation of their mission. In all that time he had not seen Spock or Saavik at all and wondered where they had gone or if they were still on the vast estate somewhere. Neither Sarek or Amanda offered an explanation and he considered it impolite to ask.

He had also not seen McCoy even though he had made frequent visits to the Academy to call on him. An exasperatedly helpful assistant would explain each time that the doctor was unavailable at the moment and to please call again at a later time.

_Unavailable, my ass._

He strongly suspected that all three disappearances were tied together somehow and was getting really annoyed not to be let in on the mystery.

He rang the door chimes, waiting for the scanner to identify him and open the gates. There was no one at the door to greet him, but it opened automatically as he approached. As he passed the sitting room he looked out the window at Amanda's eclectic garden and was surprised to see Spock and Saavik kneeling amid the plants. Their eyes were closed and they appeared to be meditating. He paused to watch them, still as statues, and didn't notice Sarek's approach.

“They will not be able to communicate with you at this time,” Sarek said in answer to his unspoken question. “I did not think either capable of such a deep meditation.”

Kirk glanced at him sharply but had to remind himself that Sarek's statement was simply a relaying of facts, not an accusation. He looked at his friends again, whose faces were turned upward despite the bright sunlight.

“How long have they been like that?” he asked.

“Since dawn,” Sarek answered simply as he led the familiar way to his office. Kirk's eyes widened as he realized it was well past one o'clock. As the heavy door closed he turned to the ambassador.

“The Enterprise will be here to pick us up in less than a week,” he reminded him. “When will I be able to talk with Spock and Saavik?”

Sarek regarded him coolly. “I will relay your desire to speak with them,” he said. “They will contact you, or they will not.”

He stared in confusion at the older man. “What does that mean exactly?” he asked.

Sarek looked suddenly uncomfortable with the subject and folded his hands in front of him. “It is not something to be spoken of to outworlders,” he said, then held up a hand as Kirk began to protest.

“However,” he continued, “Spock has claimed you as his friend, which makes you privy to certain relevant information.” He paused and looked down as if suddenly at a loss for words. Finally he continued.

“They are in the joining. It is a time when their thoughts are directed towards one another on a level you may not understand.”

Kirk let the unintended slight pass and addressed the Vulcan.

“Are they aware of others around them?”

“Aware, yes. Concerned, no,” Sarek answered. “Amanda describes the time as the 'honeymoon' though that is of course an incorrect analogy.”

_Vulcans had honeymoons? Well, well, _ he thought,  _that's what they've been up to!_

“I don't require much time,” he said hesitantly, “a few minutes at most...”

“You do not understand,” Sarek said patiently. “It is not a lack of time that is the issue. “

He didn't seem inclined to expound further and the captain let the subject drop. Sooner or later he would find McCoy and get some answers to this Vulcan mystery.

* * *

Doctor McCoy and Amanda watched out the window as Spock and Saavik ended their meditations at last and slowly stood. They didn't speak, but their hands brushed together briefly before returning to their sides.

“I think it's ok to go out now,” Amanda told him, looking at him expectantly. “Is it good news?”

He smiled as he reached for the door. “Yes,” he said, “I believe it is.”

Spock and Saavik turned toward him as he approached on the cobbled path. They were dressed in loose tunics and slacks with a sash at the waist. He noticed that they were both still barefoot and he raised a questioning eyebrow at Saavik.

“Well,” he said when he had stopped in front of them.“I have the test results, and maybe some answers.” He looked at Saavik again before adding, “or some questions.”

They sat down on the bench, holding hands again and looking at him expectantly.

“Well,” he began again, looking around to be sure they were alone. “You're fine, Spock. You're human hormones are practically negligible, I 'm happy to say, and your Vulcan hormones are just about where they should be at this time of life.” He cleared his throat and addressed Saavik.

“However, _your _hormones are off the scale—Vulcan and Romulan both—and your pheromones are particularly running high.”

“It should be possible to correct the imbalance,” Spock said.

“It is,” the doctor agreed. “But I'm not going to do it.”

They looked at him in open shock. “Why not?” Saavik asked.

McCoy smiled at her. “Because, young lady,” he drawled, “you're pregnant!”

Spock stood, still holding tightly to Saavik's hand. While Vulcans were most fertile during the pon farr, it was not unheard of to conceive at other times.

“Are you certain?” he asked the doctor.

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Of course, Spock,” he said. “I may be an old country doctor, but I know how to run a pregnancy test!”

Spock smiled at Saavik, touching her face as she stood. “Did you know?”

“No, beloved,” she said, her face showing the same surprise..He brushed his lips against her face before turning to McCoy again.

“How does this effect the joining?” he asked.

The doctor stopped smiling.  _Now comes the hard part._

“Well,” he began, “it's well on the way to completion for Saavik, if it's not already.” He looked at her closely again, causing her to avert her eyes.

“But I'm sorry, Spock,” he continued. “You're in for a rough ride, I'm afraid. Her hormones and pheromones are going to keep fluctuating, and that's going to keep you right smack dab in the middle of this joining thing.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor and another at Saavik. Her hand stroked his face but she didn't meet his gaze. Spock let go of her other hand and sighed deeply.

“That is...unfortunate,” he said.

After a very long pause, McCoy cleared his throat and spoke again. “Well....ummmm...it's ok if you....I mean if you want...well, it's not going to hurt the baby or anything...”

Spock glanced at Saavik who had taken a step away from him. “The desire must be mutual,” he said quietly.

Saavik glanced at Spock, not wanting to cause him the distress of a prolonged joining. She had become aware that her own joining was coming to a close, but noticing also his increased yearning, she had been reticent to tell him. If her hormones and pheromones were causing him such distress, perhaps she should remove herself from his presence for a time.

“Doctor,” she said, “did Captain Kirk stay on Vulcan with you or is he here for another purpose?”

“Oh..well,” the doctor stammered, “that's another subject I'm supposed to talk about. It seems the Enterprise has to go back to Derilia and the captain wants you two along.”

“I will go,” Saavik answered immediately, drawing a sharp look from both Spock and the doctor.

“Why would you do this?” Spock demanded.

_To spare you this distress, _ she whispered in his mind as she stroked the hardened lines of his face.

Spock looked at her a long time, warring with her logic and his own desire. Finally he turned back to the doctor.

“I will go also,” he said, causing surprised looks from both of them.

McCoy rubbed a hand across his face. “I don't think that's a good idea, Spock,” he said. “The distraction is going to make it very difficult to function as an officer...”

Spock raised his chin as if insulted. “I will function adequately, at least by human standards,” he insisted haughtily.

McCoy pinned him with a look. “It could initiate a full blown pon farr,” he declared forcibly, drawing a sharp look from Saavik.

“Spock, you must not..” she began_._

Spock kept his eyes on McCoy. “Is it not true, Doctor,” he declared, “that the initiation of pon farr is just as likely here on Vulcan  _without _ my bondsmate, as  _with _ her on the Enterprise?”

“I suppose so,” McCoy hedged, giving Spock a small smile. “And it would be best to be _with_ her if it was bound to happen anyway...”

“Then it is decided,” Spock said, ignoring the shake of Saavik's head. “When is the Enterprise due to depart?”

“She'll be here in a couple of days I think,” the doctor answered as he studied the Vulcan closely. “Are you sure about this?”

Spock nodded. “I must inform my parents of our imminent departure,” he said as he turned toward the house.

“Actually,” McCoy began, stopping him, “your father is coming too.”

Spock turned back around. “Indeed?” he said. “Then I assume he has knowledge of the current situation?”

“He does,” McCoy affirmed. “Jim's been catching him up on the particulars.”

“Indeed?” Spock said again. He vaguely remembered seeing Jim the day of the argument with his father, but had not spoken to him since the wedding. “Jim is here?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think he's in Sarek's office now,” McCoy answered.

Spock nodded and after a moment, held out his hand to Saavik. She hesitated only briefly before taking it and they walked together to the house. With a shake of his head, McCoy followed them.

Spock released Saavik's hand before entering Sarek's office with the others and now he stood with his hands behind his back, appearing as controlled as ever. But behind him McCoy could see the fine twitching of his hands. If he had to guess, he would say that Saavik's joining had ended several days ago at least, and Spock was feeling the effects of their unbalanced desires.

Sarek turned from Kirk to scan the faces of the new arrivals, waiting expectantly for someone to speak. When no one did, his eyes settled on his son.

“State your purpose, Spock,” he said.

“Saavik and I intend to accompany you to Derilia,” he said, and inclined his head toward Kirk. “If the captain still requires our services.”

“Indeed?” Sarek said with some surprise, noticing the bare feet of the two Vulcans and the tense set of Spock's jaw.

“Of course,” the captain said with a smile. _I guess McCoy came through with the asking after all._

“And I guess I'm going too,” the doctor spoke up. “Someone needs to keep an eye on all of you.”

Sarek look pointedly at the doctor and raised an eyebrow, causing McCoy to shift uncomfortably on his feet. “I will speak to my son now,” he said, the statement sounding more like a command than not. The others exchanges glances but filed out of the room silently.

When the door had closed, Sarek looked at Spock for a long time.

“Please, sit,” he finally said, indicating a chair near his desk.

“I prefer to stand,” Spock said, his back rigid.

Sarek eyed him again. “As you wish,” he said, moving to stand in front of him. His practiced eyes studied him closely.

“Your joining has completed then?” he asked uncertainly.

Spock's eyes shifted to a point behind his father. “It is...complicated,” he answered.

“A non-answer is not an answer,” Sarek reprimanded him. “Is it complete or is it not?”

Spock's jaw tightened noticeably and he gripped his hands behind his back.

“Saavik is no longer in the joining,” he said, giving half an answer rather than none. Sarek regarded him closely.

“And what of you, Spock?” he asked.

Spock was silent for some time. “It is not an issue,” he finally said.

But Sarek's gaze had grown disapproving. “You dishonor yourself with this evasion,” he scolded. “Answer the question.”

Spock sighed and looked again at his father. “My joining continues for the foreseeable future,” he admitted. “Saavik is with child.”

Both of Sarek's eyebrows rose and he looked with renewed concern at his son. “And you propose to serve in this condition?” he asked.

“Yes,” Spock answered simply, meeting his father's gaze.

Sarek held the look for a long time. “You must attend to your desires so as not to jeopardize the mission,” he stated bluntly. “Does Saavik understand this?”

Spock hesitated only a second. “I will speak with her,” he said evenly.

“See that you do,” Sarek said. “This mission could have repercussion throughout the quadrant.”

* * *

The gathering in the library was a less tense affair. Saavik had called for Amanda and now stood holding her hands while she tried to find the words to speak. McCoy stood smiling to one side, rocking back and forth on his heels like he had a secret. The captain was beginning to feel left out again, but at least there hadn't been any yelling from the office.

“Mother,” Saavik began, causing Amanda to cover her mouth with a cry. Amanda looked ready to burst, but she waited for Saavik to say the words.

“Mother,” Saavik began again, “I carry Spock's child.”

McCoy's grin widened and Amanda cried again as she embraced Saavik. Kirk just stared, incredulous at the unexpected news.

Amanda was talking and crying all at once as she pulled Saavik into a chair as if she were made of glass. She got her something to drink and sat down in the chair beside her.

“It's about time!” Amanda declared causing everyone to laugh.

Saavik waved off the attention but didn't get up. Amanda was beaming at her and had begun to babble again.

“Now we really must find a house for you two...we can start tomorrow...”

“That will have to wait,” Saavik interrupted her. “Spock and I are joining the mission to Derilia with Sarek.”

Amanda's stopped talking and her gaze settled on Kirk accusingly. “Why?” she asked.

“It's an important mission,” Kirk spoke up. “We need everyone familiar with the Derilians.”

“But _now_?” Amanda argued.

“I'll take care of them,” McCoy assured her. “And I'll have them back in time to pick out baby clothes!”

Amanda smiled weakly and embraced Saavik again. “Saavik,” she asked, searching her face, “is Spock happy?”

Saavik could feel the mind-touch even then and she smiled.

“Yes, Mother,” she answered, “he is happy.”


	19. Chapter 19

When Saavik returned to their room Spock was already sleeping, his naked body uncovered on the bed. She noted with concern his restless movements and his unnatural quickened breathing. She touched her hand to his temple, feeling his desire but thankfully no sign of the pon farr. She undressed and lay down beside him, stroking the inside of his thigh until he awoke.

“It is not logical to resist your desire,” she said, kissing his chest suggestively. He rolled toward her and touched her face.

“Neither is it logical to force my attentions when you do not wish it,” he answered.

She reached up to kiss him. “I do wish it,” she said.

He touched his hand to her face, believing her, but he shook his head.

“My desire is too great,” he said. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

She smiled, pushing him back and wrapping her legs firmly around him, “Don't forget I know the suus mahna,” she said as she began to love him.

He smiled widely, holding her firmly against himself, feeling the blessed relief of her warm body against his own. He took the tip of one elegant ear into his mouth, delighting in the way she trembled and feeling her teeth on his neck. She pushed against him, unafraid of his pent-up desire nor his desperate urgency that sought to satisfy it. He moaned even as she kissed him and tried to reverse their positions. She laughed, biting his ear in protest as she held firm to her position on top of him. Accepting his current state, he bit her neck in response, watching her sleek body rise and fall. His hands slid down her sides to support her hips while she kissed his eager mouth, the ghost of a mind-kiss flitting between them. 

Spock tried to match the thrust of her hips but she held tight to him with her knees, forcing him to her own rhythm. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that he could move her if he wished and reveling in the decision not to. Her hands and lips were on his chest, moving resolutely up his neck to the crest of one pointed ear. He moaned, biting at her own ear and exploring it with his tongue. She cried with delight, taking his face between her hands and kissing his hungry mouth. He trapped her face with his hands and extended the kiss for several delightful minutes. She laughed against his lips, quickening his breath and feeding his urgency. His body shuddered as he moaned against her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair.

Then suddenly she released her hold on him, allowing him to choose his own position. But he chose to stay beneath her, moving his body with her, memorizing every curve and feel and intoxicating smell of her. She cried out as her body urged his to release its desperate desire, matching his frantic urgency with her own .He whispered softly in her mind while his body raged its sweet release.

Breathing heavily she sank against him, her hand sending electric shocks of sensations through the link as she stroked his face. He took the fingers into his mouth, finding an excuse to explore each one and stroked her face in response. His chest rose and fell in a staccato rhythm. She nestled under his chin while he tickled the alluring tip of her ear.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he wrapped his other arm around her. Her legs were still tightly wrapped around him and he let his mind get lost in the tantalizing feel of their bodies still so close together. Gently he laid his fingers on her face, feeling the familiar mind-touch and savoring the mind-kiss that had no beginning and no end. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Sleep came quickly to them both as the link replayed their love in exquisite detail.


	20. Chapter 20

Spock awoke alone but didn't open his eyes right away. His time sense was returning slowly but he could sense that it was very late. He would have to correct his tardiness soon in order to function on the ship.

He was aware of Saavik's absence but he opened his eyes and scanned the room for her anyway. Sighing in disappointment, he got up to dress.

He could hear voices in the kitchen and found Sarek and Saavik at the table finishing an early lunch. He started to reach for Saavik's hand, but in deference to his father, only touched her fingers instead. He was gratified that his tremor was barely noticeable.

“Spock,” Sarek greeted him, “after you have eaten, I must brief you on the Derilian situation.”

“Of course,” Spock replied, seating himself across from Saavik so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her. She watched him over her cup.

_My husband, are you well? _ She thought.

_Ha, k'diwa, _ he replied silently _._

Her eyes accessed him even as the mind-touch did the same. His eyes watched her closely, noting the delicate softness of her curls and the perfect symmetry of her upswept brows. Her soft laughter in his mind comforted him with waves of delight.

_Your control is admirable_ , she thought with a slight smile.

_It is necessary_ , he answered, smiling in return.

Sarek watched the silent exchange, wondering if Spock could indeed function in his condition. The joining was a powerful motivator even for the most disciplined mind. He got up and deposited his plate in the recycler.

“I will be in my office, Spock,” he said, “when you are ready.” Burying his concern for the moment, he walked out of the room leaving them to their private conversation.

* * *

The time left on Vulcan passed too quickly in Spock's estimate. Saavik disappeared often, sometimes alone and other times with Amanda or the doctor. She kept her counsel about whatever business she attended to, but he half-suspected her absence was a test of his resolve to function without her constant presence. He bore it as well as might be expected, but her hormonal shifts were creating a most persistent demand on his attention.

“Are you listening, Spock?” the captain asked a second time, looking closely at his friend. They sat together in Amanda's library and had been discussing the upcoming mission, though Spock could not immediately remember when he had stopped listening. He composed his mind with some effort and gave the captain his attention again.

“Forgive me, Jim,” he said. “I was distracted.”

The captain looked at him with concern. “Spock,” he began hesitantly, “is this...joining...going to be a problem?”

“It is not,” Spock replied with resolve, steeling his features against any emotional influence. The captain continued to watch him closely. Spock finally sighed and got up to gaze absently out the window.

“I can control the...issue, Captain,” he said. “It will not affect the mission.”

Kirk got up to stand beside him. “I'm not going to pretend to understand what you're going through,” he said slowly. “But I've been in love. I know the ...obsessive...effect a woman can have.”

Spock smiled a little and lowered his gaze. _Did he?_ _How did humans function without the whispers in the mind? _He raised his eyes to look out the window again.

“I hear her, Jim, in my mind,” he said. “I _feel_ her presence even when she is not here. Not as one might _imagine _a lover, but as a _real _entity, with a voice and a form.”

Kirk watched him, wondering how it might be to be joined in that way. And how it might change his friend to be so distracted.

“Well,” he said, “it must be comforting to always have that connection. What was that you said so long ago...parted from me....yet never parted...”

“Ever and always, touching and touched,” Spock finished. “The meaning is literal for bondsmates, Jim. It is indeed comforting. However, in my current condition it is also highly....stimulating.”

Kirk raised both eyebrows at the admission. Vulcans sexual practices were a mystery to most humans, and this joining sounded suspiciously close enough to pon farr to make him uneasy. He'd have to ask McCoy if there was anything he could do to help Spock. In the meantime, he would have to do his best to focus his friend's mind on the task at hand.


	21. Chapter 21

It was good to be on the Enterprise again. They were en route from Vulcan to Derilia and so far the trip had been uneventful. Kirk sat back in the command chair and watched the hypnotizing vision of the stars at warp.

All seemed well on the Vulcan front. Sarek was settled in his stateroom preparing for the negotiations and Spock and Saavik seemed as professional as always. They had even resumed their research on the Derilian minerals and visited the rec room from time to time. So far nothing appeared to be amiss in the mysterious love lives of his officers. Even so, he had decided it best to put them on different shift rotations. Whether that was a help or a hindrance, he couldn't quite determine.

He turned to look at Spock at the science station to his left and realized that his assessment had been premature. The Vulcan was working quietly but a pronounced head tic revealed his effort at emotional control. The captain rose and approached his friend.

“Spock,” he spoke low so no one else could hear, “are you ok?”

Spock looked up sharply as if he hadn't heard the captain approach and willed his body to calm.

“It is...a momentary difficulty, Captain,” he said_._

Kirk studied his face with concern. “Take a break, Spock,” he said. “That's an order.”

When Spock hesitated, he bent closer so his voice wouldn't carry. “You'll find Saavik in the Science Lab,” he said with a small smile. “ _Go.”_

Spock left reluctantly, ashamed that the captain had considered it necessary, but made his way to the science lab as Kirk had suggested.

When he arrived at the lab he noticed that most of the stations were occupied and Saavik was working with several colleagues on at least two different projects. Empty coffee mugs and trays from the mess indicated that many of these people had been working overtime. Spock had nearly changed his mind about entering when Saavik looked up and saw him in the open doorway. No doubt the link had alerted her to his presence.

“Spock!” she cried, leaving her work and walking across the room to meet him. Their different shifts necessitated different sleep cycles, and they had seen little of each other for several days. Something in his eyes alerted her and she touched her fingers to his temple.

The excessive heat of his skin alarmed her and she pulled her hand back in shock. Her eyes searched his and she spoke low so only he could hear. “Has your time come already?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said. “But it is...imminent.”

He had a strong desire to kiss her but thankfully still had the necessary control to resist such a public display. Even so, he reached up to arrange a stray lock of hair behind her ear and his hand rested against her face shamelessly.

She sucked in her breath at the sudden flow of his thoughts and carefully removed his hand. Without a word she led him to an unoccupied chair in the corner and made him sit. Several curious eyes shifted their way but no one interrupted them.

Saavik stroked her fingers against his temple again. “We must couple soon,” she whispered, “It may delay the onset.”

He smiled so only she could see and lifted an eyebrow suggestively. “Here?” he asked pointedly.

She lifted her chin, her own eyes laughing. “Wherever you wish, my love,” she replied. “as long as it is done.”

He nodded, touching her face again. The tremor in his hand had returned and was too pronounced to hide. She took his hand and held it between her own.

“You must meditate,” she said with concern.

He sighed, slouching uncharacteristically in the chair. “I  _have_ tried,” he said, meeting her gaze.

“Your sleep is disturbed as well?” she prompted, but she already knew the answer.

He nodded. “This has been more difficult than I predicted.”

She absently reached out and smoothed his hair. “I am here, beloved. Whenever you need me,” she said.

He reached up and caught her hand, kissing it as if they were alone. It was an understandable act for one on the verge of pon farr, but Saavik still turned her body to shield them from the others in the room.

“My need will soon become uncontrollable,” he said. “I do not wish you to witness that.”

Saavik found another chair so she could sit in front of him .She held his trembling hand again and stroked his face. “I have already witnessed your pon farr on Genesis, husband,” she said gently, “I will witness many more in your lifetime.” She cocked an eyebrow at him.“In any case,” she continued, “the purpose of the pon farr is to mate, so unless you have another, I must logically be present.”

He smiled fully without hiding it. “There is no other,” he said, tracing his fingers along the outside of her ear. She shivered at the intimate gesture and glanced around self-consciously.

“Come,” she said as she stood and held out her hand. “It is not logical to wait.”

He stood but tried to maintain a posture of dignified calm. “May I remind you that we are both technically on duty,” he said with a raised brow.

“And neither of us is technically at our stations,” she countered with a raised eyebrow of her own.

“That is true,” he observed. “However, while the captain did order me to take a break, I do not believe he meant it to be indefinite.”

She smiled at him. “Has the issue that prompted the break been resolved?” she asked.

“No,” he answered.

She took his hand again, stilling the tremors. “Then there is only one logical course of action,” she said and led him from the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Captain Kirk pulled at the collar of his dress uniform as he waited for Spock and Sarek to arrive in the shuttle bay. Doctor McCoy and Saavik were already there as they waited for delegates from two of Derilia's two moons to arrive..

He glanced at Saavik who had a proper Vulcan expression of reserve. Both she and Spock had seemed more settled since Kirk had granted Spock's request for shared duty shifts. If it wasn't for the occasional distracted behavior from Spock, Kirk thought he might be able to forget about the persistent worry at the edge of his mind.

As Sarek and Spock entered he turned his mind to the matter at hand. Derilia had three moons, two of which had been colonized for many years. One moon had a breathable atmosphere, with flora and fauna nearly as lush as Derilia itself. The other had been made livable by dome cities and grew much of their food in huge hydroponic bays beneath the domes. The first moon had gravity slightly greater than it's home planet, and the second, much less. This gravitational difference resulted in moon dwellers on the one settlement being shorter and squatter than the parent stock, and on the other they typically grew much taller. Politically, they were considered a type of state or territory and were granted every right bestowed on any other Derilian.

Except their voice had not been heard concerning entry into the Federation. It was not the first time the colonists had been ignored in matters of regional importance. In fact many colonists felt little connection to the home world anymore, and likewise Derilia often neglected their moon-dwelling neighbors. The long-brewing power struggle had erupted soon after the Enterprise's departure over a month ago, and was still threatening to evolve into an serious conflict. In light of these circumstances, the Federation had withdrawn it's offer of membership, but had granted the colonists request that the Enterprise help negotiate the dispute.

The quiet hiss of the bay doors opening directed his attention to the approaching shuttle craft. As it set down in the center of the bay, he tugged at his collar again and prepared to greet their visitors.

The older aliens that emerged looked no different than those on the planet, but the rest varied somewhat from the Derilians they had already met. Years of isolation on their respective moons had evolved what was in essence, two races separate from each other, and both separate from their brethren on the planet. Neither had the long hair of the planet dwellers, and wore it loosely without the bindings. The shorter beings had much longer fur on the outside edges of their necks and arms, but their thumbs were more proportionate to their other digits. Their faces were round, as were their eyes, and they had upswept eyebrows similar to a Vulcan's but much thicker. They wore long sleeveless tunics that covered them from neck to ankles, leaving their arms bare. The apparent leader of his group wore a silver sash about his head, wound like a turban around the top and ending in a strap under his chin.

The taller aliens stood at least a half a meter over Kirk's head and they had strangely luminous hair of silvers and golds. Their faces were longer than their ancestors, and nearly perfectly oval. Bright narrow eyes with lids that turned up at the outer edge scanned the room with interest. They had fingers of equal length and the fur on their arms was very fine and fluttery, almost like the down feathers of a bird. Both sexes wore short tunics like the planet dwellers, revealing long strong legs beneath. This leader was female, a station indicated by decorative cuffs around her wrists and the sparkling jewels around her neck.

“Welcome to the Enterprise,” the captain said as he stepped forward to greet them. “We have adjusted the ship's gravity midway between what your people are accustomed to,” he said. “I hope you won't be too uncomfortable.” The adjustment had resulted in a gravity slightly less than Earth-normal, and personally Kirk felt energized by the change.

The shorter race smiled brilliantly, feeling the effects of lighter mass, while the taller race nodded in reply.

“It is acceptable,” the female leader said, though she moved slower than Kirk suspected was normal for her race.

After brief introductions they proceeded to the briefing room. When all had been seated, Kirk took his place at the head of the conference table.

“Gentle beings,” he began, “the Federation regrets deeply its role in the current division among your people. It is our hope that we can now bring about a lasting peace.”

The male leader spoke up softly. “Your Federation is not to blame for the current crisis, Captain,” he said. “The division has been ongoing for some time as we have lived and grown apart. But we welcome your mediation now.”

Thank you, Minister Khrelav,” Kirk said. “Is it true that the moon colonies are in peaceful cooperation?”

“Artemis and Taini have always been at peace,” the Minister replied. “There is much travel and trade between our people, and we would welcome the same with Derilia itself, if they were willing.”

The captain eyed him curiously. “Do you mean to say that there is no contact with the planet?” he asked.

“Very little, I'm afraid,” the taller female replied. “In the beginning there was, of course, much communication and cooperation. But in these days, Derilia seems to have forgotten us.”

“Chancellor Raelle,” Sarek addressed her, “did any event precede the reduction of contact between your peoples?”

The leaders exchanged a glance before the minister spoke. “We have not been able to determine any particular event, Ambassador,” he said. “But it was just over a year ago when our parent world began to abandon us.”

“Most curious,” Spock observed. “Would be it possible to exam recent history for all your people?”

“We can provide any data you wish concerning the moon colonies,” Chancellor Raelle replied. “But we have little recent knowledge of Derilia itself.”

“I can speak to the Regent concerning this matter,” Sarek offered, addressing both leaders. “Do either of you have any other concerns I can convey?”

“Many of us have family on Derilia,” the minister spoke. “We wish free communication and visitation.”

“You see, we do not have the means to travel to the planet,” the chancellor explained. “Our shuttles are short range only, designed for colony to colony transport. We have long depended on Derilia for trade and longer range travel. Recent developments have made that impossible.”

“But you had the technology when you originally settled the moons,” Kirk said. “How is it that you have lost the ability to travel to the planet?”

The chancellor shook her slender head. “As colonies, we have always been governed by the planet; it was never necessary to control our own technology. You see, Captain, Artemis and Taini were settled as extensions of Derilia. No one ever conceived a time when we would have to function independently.”

“Our scientists and engineers currently study the issue,” Minister Khrelav continued. “But we haven't the raw resources to construct ships of our own.”

“Have you other resources of value that might be traded for those needed?” Spock asked. “It would seem an easy solution to benefit yourselves and the planet, while also developing a mutually desired independence.”

“Artemis is rich in natural resources,” Minister Khrelav answered. “Plants for food and medicine; many useful fauna also. But nothing of value greater than what Derilians already enjoy.”

“Taini has many minerals, mostly trausium and asnum, ” Chancellor Raelle offered. “These minerals occur on Derilia also in abundance.”

“We have been studying the mineral called trausium,” Saavik spoke up. “It appears to have some unusual properties. Would you be able to share information on this?”

“Of course, Commander,” Chancellor Raelle replied. “It is commonly used in building and energy production, but it's commonness gives it little value beyond these applications. I can take you to one of the mines on Taini if you wish and give you any data you desire.”

Saavik inclined her head in thanks as Kirk spoke again.

“The offer to visit Taini is most kind,” he addressed the chancellor. “Would it be permitted to visit Artemis as well?”

“Of course, Captain,” Khrelav replied. “Send as many of your officers as you wish. We will supply any information you desire.”

“Good,” Kirk said, smiling. “Then with your permission, Spock will go to Artemis and Saavik will visit Taini. Meanwhile Sarek will discuss matters with Regent Aiden on Derilia.” He smiled again as he stood. “But before you go, a reception has been prepared in your honor. If you will follow us to the observation lounge, you can meet more of the crew and enjoy a short respite from the current difficulties.”

They expressed their thanks and rose to follow the Enterprise officers from the room. Spock stayed behind unnoticed, hiding his persistently shaking hands under the table even though there was no one there to see.

_It is not time_, he thought, _not yet._

But his fever was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and the tremors had become an almost constant annoyance. He took several deep breaths and slowly stood, willing away the vertigo that threatened to seat him again. He breathed slowly, taking solace in Saavik's nearness and the knowledge that he would not have to endure pon farr alone. The fires were inevitable after all, but in the meantime there was work to be done.

With considerable effort, he composed himself and left the room

* * *

The observation lounge was a large welcoming room with floor to ceiling windows that offered an unparalleled view of Derilia and it's moons seemingly peaceful in the blackness of space. The aliens and officers mingled freely, engaging in conversation and sampling refreshments, but always returning to that grand vista with almost reverent awe.

Spock approached Saavik where she stood alone, watching the people as much as the view. He pretended to watch with her, but his eyes scanned her instead and the trembling hand he had been hiding tapped persistently against his leg. She turned to look at him with concern and impulsively he reached down to kiss her.

“Husband!” she hissed in alarm, putting her fingers on his lips to stop his advance. The busy room hadn't appeared to notice but she blushed anyway. He paused with a look of confusion before slowly straightening up and sighing deeply.

“Forgive me,” he said.“I seem to be unusually distracted.”

She touched his face and gasped at the intense heat of his skin. She stepped nearer, speaking quietly.

“Your time has come?”

“No,” he answered. “I am still in control.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He answered with a small smile. “My control is always suspect with you, Saavik-kam,” he said. “However, I can still perform my duties with reasonable efficiency.”

“Perhaps,” she said. “But is it not logical to relieve one's distraction while the opportunity exists?”

He looked at her a long time but contented himself with the almost chaste gesture of holding her hand.

“I see no opportunity,” he said. “You are scheduled to visit Taini within the hour and I go to Artemis. Unless you are suggesting we leave this gathering...”

“I am,” she answered simply and took his other hand. He smiled openly at her.

“That would be most imprudent,” he said.

She returned his smile. “There are times for such indulgence,” she answered.

He gazed at her, wondering about the propriety of leaving a social—but official—function, and resisted the persistent urge to take her in his arms.

The approach of the captain and doctor caused him to let go of her hands reluctantly. She stayed near him though and her hand slid up to the small of his back. She could feel the tension and heat of his body and saw the effort it took to maintain his composure.

_Husband, they would grant you this,_ her mind whispered.

He turned to look at her again, his hand brushing her back also.

_There are greater concerns here, _ he answered,  _personal ones will have to wait._

They lowered their hands as the officers stopped in front of them.

“Well, Spock,” Kirk began, “I don't think you'll have any problems on Artemis. It's gravity is about the same as Vulcan's.”

“You, on the other hand,” McCoy addressed Saavik, “are going to be in a much lighter gravity. It's possible you might get light headed or feel weak. Just take your time moving around.”

“Of course,” she answered coolly. “My stay will be brief and should not unduly affect my functioning.”

“Learn all you can,” Kirk addressed them both. “I'll expect a full report when you return in the morning.”

“Of course, Captain,” they answered together.

As the captain left to prepare for the departure of their guests, McCoy stayed behind, intently studying the two Vulcans.

“You two got awfully quiet when you saw me and the captain,” he accused. “Anything I should know?”

“There are many things you _should_ know, Doctor,” Spock teased, “but I do not have the time to instruct you in all of them.”

The doctor screwed up his face in exasperation. “Spock,” he said, “one of these days I'm going to lose my natural charm, and give you a piece of my mind.”

Spock gave him a small smile. “May I remind you that you had in essence, my  _entire _ mind, and yet there dose not appear to be any lasting logical effect on your thinking.”

McCoy snorted. “It doesn't take logic to see the sparks flying over here,” he said. “Why don't you two find a nice private corner somewhere and do what comes naturally?”

Saavik blushed deeply and Spock's eyebrows rose into his hairline. “Doctor,” he said haughtily, “we are involved in a very important mission. There is no time for such dalliances.”

The doctor shook his head. “Spock, you are still in this joining thing, and-- I suspect --approaching pon farr at warp speed. It makes no sense to resist even the slightest urge.” He smiled a little and winked. “I'll turn my back if you still want to kiss her.”

Saavik grinned at the doctor's bluntness even as her blush darkened but Spock's eyes flashed with sudden anger that he was unable to hide.

“My desires are not for your amusement, Doctor,” he said tersely. “And my libido is not a subject I wish to discuss.” Without a look back, he stalked away, leaving a long uncomfortable silence.

“I'm sorry,” McCoy finally muttered. “I didn't mean to...”

Saavik laid a hand on his arm.”It's not your fault,” she said. “The fires call to him. It is a frightening time to lose one's reason and control. He is not so much angry with you as he is with himself.”

McCoy glanced in the direction Spock had gone. “Yeah, well,” he said, “I do push him, I guess. Old habits.” He looked at her closely and smiled. “How are  _you,_ Saavik?” he asked.

She lowered her hand from his arm. “I am well,” she said. “The pregnancy has been uneventful so far.”

“Good,” he said. “I think one Vulcan issue is my limit anyway.” He smiled again. “In any case, I'd like to give you a quick check up when you get back from Taini, just to be sure everything's progressing as it should.”

“Of course,” she answered, then raised an eyebrow when he chuckled.

“I'm sorry,” he explained. “I'm just not used to my Vulcans being so cooperative.”

She raised her other eyebrow but her eyes smiled with him. “My logic is unaffected, ” she said, “and it is reasonable to follow your request.” She raised her chin and gave him a serious look. “And Spock will come also. I will see to it.”

McCoy laughed. “You know, Saavik,” he said. “Spock's needed someone like you for a long time.”

She smiled freely at him. Sometimes humans could be very perceptive.


	23. Chapter 23

Kirk was in the shuttle bay to meet Spock when he returned the following morning. His friend looked overly tired and preoccupied but he gave his report immediately.

“The moon Artemis is a planetary body very similar to Derilia,” he said. “There is extensive farming and ranching as well as established cities and infrastructure. If not for the higher gravity and different phenotypes of the inhabitants, one could believe oneself to be on Derilia. There is nothing particular outstanding in the environment or the culture. I have of course included data on recent history in my written report.”

“Of course,” Kirk said as they left the shuttle bay and entered a turbolift. “But I'm afraid I have some bad news. There's a strong storm on Taini like the ones on the planet. Saavik will be delayed in returning.”

Spock stiffened visibly as he bowed his head and closed his eyes to center his thoughts. Kirk watched him with concern.

“I'm sure it won't be long,” he said. “The colonists assure me that she's perfectly safe.”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock said, looking up again. “I sense no distress from her at this time. I am simply...unprepared for her absence.”

“Well,” Kirk said with a smile, “that's not uncommon for newlyweds, I guess. Even Vulcan ones.” He studied Spock a moment longer. “Come on. I've got just the thing to take your mind off it.”

When the turbolift doors opened, he led the way to the gym. He kicked off his shoes as he approached the mats.

“A good work out will do you good,” he said to Spock's unspoken question. “It'll get your blood pumping.”

Spock still stood in the doorway. “My blood is well circulated at this time,” he said flatly.

“Come on, Spock,” Kirk urged, “I need a sparring partner and you need a distraction.”

“Very well,” Spock answered, removing his own boots and stepping on the mat with the captain. “But I believe your own directives call for protective gear.”

The captain waved his hand dismissively. “It's just a friendly sparring contest,” he said. “Nothing too dangerous.”

“As you wish,” Spock said, suddenly kicking out and connecting with the captain's chin. Kirk stumbled back, shaking his head to clear it. But he was ready when Spock tried to strike him, catching the Vulcan under the arm and flipping him completely off the mat. Spock scrambled up almost immediately, diving at the captain's legs and sending them both tumbling. They wrestled until a lucky blow to Spock's ear allowed Kirk to disengage and stand again. Spock stood more slowly, breathing heavily.

They circled one another, feinting and dodging but not making any real connections. Kirk took the opportunity to catch his breath but noticed that Spock's breathing remained elevated and his hands had begun to tremble.

Kirk's distraction earned him a kick to the shoulder and a blow to the side of the head. Kirk staggered sideways to regain his footing and launched his knee into Spock's back before he could re-position himself. Kirk kicked out at his fallen friend, but wasn't fast enough to prevent the Vulcan from grabbing his leg and pulling it out from under him. Now flat on his back, he could only roll away from Spock's next attempt to pin him. They scrambled together again, but neither could manage a final blow. They regained their feet at almost the same time and stood facing one another again.

But Spock didn't bother to circle this time. Instead he landed three rapid kicks to Kirk's chest and belly, causing him to crumple where he stood. Spock was on him instantly, raising his hand as if to strike Kirk's head. Coughing violently, the captain raised his hands in defeat. Spock's hand stopped just before making contact.

“Had enough?” Kirk finally managed to ask.

Spock sat back on his heels, blinking rapidly as if suddenly remembering where he was.

“Forgive me, Jim,” he said, holding out a hand to Kirk as he stood. “I did not intend to injure you.”

Kirk took the offered hand and rose gingerly to his feet. “Well,” he said, wincing as he moved around, “I think I'll live. How are you feeling?”

Spock nodded. “Except for the need for an analgesic, I too will survive,” he said. “Thank you, Jim. The exercise was indeed a distraction.”

“No problem,” Kirk said, wincing again. “Now we'd better get to sickbay and hope Bones understands.”

When they arrived in the medical ward, McCoy sized them up silently and directed them to two empty biobeds.

“Well, I'm sure being kept in business with Spock's sparring partners,” he said. “Any chance either of you remembered protective gear this time?”

At Kirk's shrug he muttered something and picked up a scanner. “Jim, you're getting too old for this nonsense,” he scolded. “Now take off your shirt so I can patch you up.”

Kirk did as he was told and McCoy deftly tended his injuries. Spock quietly waited on the adjacent bed.  _Too quietly_ , McCoy thought.

“Ok, Jim,” McCoy said as he finished. “I've put Humpty-Dumpty back together again. Now please refrain from falling off any more walls.”

The captain laughed. “I'll try,” he said. “See to Spock. I should go read that report and discuss the next steps in the negotiations.”

When he had gone, McCoy turned to Spock. “You look like hell,” he said.

Spock simply nodded. “I have felt better,” he admitted. “The separation has been...troubling.”

“I should think so,” McCoy answered as he studied the Vulcan's trembling hands and tense face.

“For someone entering pon farr.”

“No,” Spock said forcibly, “ I still have my reason and my intellect. It is the physical manifestations that I need assistance controlling at this time. Perhaps a sedative...?”

The doctor pursed his lips. “Maybe,” he said. “Short term anyway. But there's only one way to cure what ails you.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, “my biology will eventually force the issue. However, for the moment, I can still be of use to this ship and the mission.”

The doctor nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I'll get you what you need. But first let's get you patched up or Saavik will have my hide.”

Spock almost smiled as he lay back on the bed for treatment.

* * *

It was late into the night when Saavik returned. She found Spock already sleeping, naked and uncovered on the bed. Gingerly she touched the new bruises and gently explored his body with her hands. He moaned softly in response to some fitful dream but did not awaken. Retrieving a soaked washcloth from the lavatory, she carefully bathed him with it, soothing the fever within. He moaned again, his face revealing an emotional battle that could still be masked during waking hours. She brushed the hair from his face and softly kissed his neck and chest. His breathing fluttered but he remained asleep.

With a sigh she undressed and lay down beside him, her finger tracing along his lips and face. She watched him sleep, relieved that the pon farr had yet to claim him and that she would be near when it did. Carefully she arranged herself so as not to warm him further, and stroked his fevered body as she fell asleep beside him.

When she awoke in the morning, he was still sleeping. It had been some time since he had slept well, but this sleep seemed unnaturally deep and long. She sat up beside him and stroked the sides of his face and the delicate points of his ears.

His eyes fluttered open at last and he smiled when he saw her there. “Saavik-kam, my love,” he murmured, pulling her into a kiss. She went willingly, allowing him to pull her on top of himself. He held her firmly and his lips were hot on her lips and face. Her tongue found his sensitive ear, eliciting a moan of intense pleasure. With a quick movement he rolled her under him, purring in her ear as he returned the favor. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscles there, and he sighed deeply while kissing her neck and shoulders.

The sudden whistle from the intercom disturbed the moment and Saavik answered it reluctantly, audio only.

“I'm sorry to disturb you,” Uhura's voice said quietly, sounding not at all confused by the lack of visual communication. “But you and Spock are expected in the debriefing meeting in conference room A”

“When is it scheduled to begin?” Saavik asked, her voice catching as Spock's roving hand found a particularly sensitive area.

There was a short pause before Uhura responded. “It began ten minutes ago,” she said.

“Damn!” Saavik exclaimed as she cut communications. Spock was still kissing her neck with no indication that he had heard the exchange. She stroked his head and back, attempting to get his attention.

“We must go, my love,” she said. “I am sorry.”

He didn't respond but continued to explore her with his lips and hands. She sighed, wondering if the captain's anger would be any worse for a longer delay.

“Beloved, we must go,” she said again, catching his face in her hands and meeting his dark eyes. He looked at her in confusion for some time before rolling off of her and sitting up.

“Forgive me,” he said softly.

She sat up beside him and kissed him gently. “There is nothing to forgive,” she said. “It is not my wish to deny you, but we are needed elsewhere.”

“Of course,” he said curtly, getting up quickly to dress. She sighed, watching his tense movements before also getting up to prepare for the meeting.

As they arrived at the conference room, Captain Kirk looked up in irritation.

“Take your seats,” he said tersely, fixing them with a hard gaze. “And may I remind you that this is an important mission, and I expect punctuality in all participants. “

“Yes, Sir,” they answered together. Saavik averted her gaze but Spock looked directly at the captain.

“The error is mine,” he stated. “Saavik is not to blame.”

“Noted,” Kirk said and turned to Sarek who was watching Spock curiously. “Ambassador, please report on your meeting with the regent.”

Sarek turned back to the captain and folded his hands in front of him. “Of course, Captain,” he said.

“The regent freely admits that relations with the colonies have seen a reduction in recent months. However, he denies that it was the Derilian government's intention to withdraw from colonial interests. They apparently had other concerns that took precedence.”

“What other concerns?” Kirk asked.

Sarek shook his head. “I'm sorry, Captain,” he said. “I was unable to elicit a satisfactory answer to that question. While the Derilians speak a great deal, they say very little.”

The captain pursed his lips as he thought that over. “Was there any response to the colonists recent requests?” he asked.

Sarek bowed his head a moment. “The regent was most evasive concerning contact with the colonies. On the one hand he seemed most eager to restore relations, but on the other hand he seemed unable or unwilling to do so.” Sarek shook his head. “Captain,” he said, “ I do not believe that the regent is fully in control of his government.”

“A power struggle?” Kirk guessed. “But with whom?”

“Unknown at this time,” Sarek answered. “Recent history suggests a sudden fragmenting of the regent's power and influence. I have yet to ascertain the cause.”

Kirk let that mull over in his mind. “Outside influences?” he asked.

“It is possible,” Sarek answered, “but there is no evidence at this time.”

“Well,” Kirk said, addressing the table, “we have already discussed Artemis.” He looked pointedly at Spock who had been absent for the reading of his own report. “And Derilia might be in the midst of a planetary coup.” He turned to Saavik. “What can you tell us about Taini?”

“Taini is a more barren world than Artemis or Derilia,” Saavik spoke up. “Technology and the sciences make life possible there.” She paused before continuing thoughtfully. “This reliance has spawned many advances that are well beyond anything seen on Derilia or Artemis. Of the three populations, theirs is most prepared for independence, but the chancellor still seemed most eager to reestablish contact with Derilia.”

“Did you discover any new information on the mineral trausium?” Spock asked.

Saavik turned her attention to him.“Very little than what we have already learned,” she said. “ It is strongly magnetic and dense, with wide applications in construction and energy production. Due to it's common occurrence on Taini and Derilia, they are able to produce unlimited energy at very little cost.” She paused with a look of confusion. “I find it curious that these colonists have been unable to develop long range air craft since this mineral could be used to not only build, but power their ships as well.”

Kirk rubbed at his chin. “So we have another mystery,” he said. “How does Artemis fit into all this? Are they trapped between the two, or do they possess some undiscovered mystery as well?”

Spock took a deep breath before answering, and Kirk noticed a sight twitch of his head that revealed his difficulty in concentrating. “Artemis appears to be a normal prospering colony,” he said. “The inhabitants are friendly and productive, with less loquacious tendencies than their forebearers. I observed no hidden agenda and no cultural, political or material advantage. Their stated desire to return to normal relations with their home world appears to be sincere.”

Well,” Kirk sighed, “I think it's time we all sat down together and get to the bottom of what's coming between these people,” he said. “Sarek, Spock, Saavik—meet with your representatives and work out a mutually acceptable time and place for a meeting.” He stood and addressed the table. “In the meantime,

run all data on these worlds through the computer. Check for any correlations or flashpoints that might have precipitated this conflict. Report immediately any significant findings.” He sighed again as he dismissed them. “That'll be all.”

As the others filed from the room, Sarek rose and addressed Spock who had taken Saavik's hand at his side.

“Explain your tardiness, my son,” he said. “Does your condition now threaten this mission?”

Spock turned tensely but still held tight to Saavik's hand. “No, Father,” he said evenly. “I was simply fatigued from my journey and did not awaken at my usual time.”

“I see,” Sarek responded with little conviction. “Perhaps the doctor can assist with this issue.”

“Perhaps,” Spock said noncommittally.

Sarek studied Spock's tense expression a moment before glancing pointedly at the clasped hands as he turned to go.

When he had gone, Spock turned to face Saavik, taking her other hand as well. Saavik looked up at him expectantly as he bent to kiss her. She returned the kiss eagerly, the morning's diversion still fresh in her mind.

Neither seemed to notice the door sliding open and Doctor McCoy entering the room. He stopped when he saw them, shaking his head at the unlikely sight.

“Now that's more like it,” he murmured as he retrieved his forgotten data slate. He shook his head again as he discretely left the room.

_I did say a private corner_ , he thought,  _but I guess any port in a storm..._

* * *

After much communication between the contentious parties and the Enterprise mediators, a general assembly had been called on Derilia, to be convened in three days. The representatives from Artemis and Taini had accepted the Enterprise's offer to shuttle them to the meeting, and all the details of the meeting were being carefully decided beforehand. With little to do in the meantime, Kirk was beginning to relax as he entered the mess hall.

He saw McCoy seated alone and went to join him after choosing his meal from the synthesizer.

“Where's Spock?” he asked as he slid into his seat. “I don't think I've seen him all day.”

“I'm sure he's occupied,” McCoy said evasively as he sipped his coffee.

Kirk looked around. “For that matter, where's Saavik?”

The doctor gave him a long look. “He's told you about the joining, Jim,” he said. “I suppose that's what their doing about now.” He stared at the captain's incredulous look. “Really, Jim. How do you think little Vulcans are made anyway?”

Kirk shrugged. “Well...I...”

McCoy grinned. “He really can't help himself, ya know. He's as randy as a human teenager right now, and Saavik's pheromones are driving him crazy.” He shook his head at the thought. “He won't admit it of course.”

Kirk smiled and shook his head also. “I never thought of Spock as a Romeo,” he said, then with a more sober expression, asked. “Is pon farr going to be an issue?”

“Yeah, eventually,” McCoy admitted. “He doesn't have long in my opinion, but he seems to be handling it ok. I'll keep an eye on him.”

“Good,” Kirk answered as he took a bite of his lunch. “And let me know if and when I need to pull him from this mission.”

McCoy nodded. “The more they can be together now, the less the impact will be later, I think,” he said. “But I'll let you know when it's time to lock them up together.”

Kirk grinned at the thought and shook his head again. In many ways, Vulcans were still the most alien beings he knew.


	24. Chapter 24

The Great Hall--the seat of the Derilian government--was in chaos. The ancient building had collapsed suddenly and completely, leaving the cries of the wounded and piles of twisted rubble.

“Dear God!” McCoy cried, coughing the dust from his lungs and scrambling out from under the crumpled remains of a large door. The swirling clouds of debris made it hard to see but he could hear movement somewhere to his left. He reached out in the semi-light, clawing the heavy stones and metal away as his hands reached for the sound.

His fingers found soft fabric and the blessed warmth of skin beneath it. He gripped the hand that shot up from the destruction and pulled Kirk to his feet.

The captain glanced around desperately, trying to remember the seating arrangement and where to best look for his people. To his right he noticed that the lower level had sunk completely beneath the subfloor and was trapped by the chaos above. _ Uhura and Saavik had been sitting there... _

He glanced at McCoy who was already moving things around, looking for survivors, and quickly began to direct the search. The screams of trapped people assaulted his ears and he tried to follow the sounds to their sources.

They found Sarek first, bruised and with a badly broken wrist that he cradled against his chest. He joined their search, helping to free victims and taking them outside to safety.

“Let me take a look at your hand,” the doctor offered.

“It is nothing,”Sarek replied, scanning the area. “Spock was seated _ there,” _ he said, pointing a short distance away.

They carefully made their way to the area, mindful not to step on anything that might hide a trapped person. As they drew nearer, they could hear a voice screaming. _ Spock's voice. _

The dust was settling a little, allowing them to make out his form beneath a pile of stone and metal. A wide beam lay across his legs, pinning him with its considerable weight. He cried again, a wild desperate sound.

“Spock!” Sarek called as he hurried to his son's side. Kirk and McCoy were close behind and helped him clear the smaller items from Spock's body. Spock screamed again, the eerie sound cutting through their minds with it's desperation.

Sarek noticed Spock's sallow color and wild darting eyes, and knew his suffering extended beyond his current injuries. He tentatively laid his hand against Spock's neck and felt the throbbing pulse and fiery skin.

“He is in pon farr!” he said in shock.

Kirk glanced sharply at him as McCoy slipped under the debris to lay Spock's head on his lap.

“Spock, we're here,” the doctor said, wiping the hair from his face. “Come on Spock, stay with us.”

Spock slowly turned his anguished eyes to McCoy, his face showing the effort it took not to scream again. He took Kirk's offered hand and gripped it tightly.

“That's right, Spock,” Kirk encouraged him, “you've got to focus. We're going to get you out of here.”

Kirk glanced at Sarek who had been studying the beam that lay across Spock's thighs.

“We will not be able to move this ourselves,” he stated, shaking his head. “We will need equipment from the ship. Go! I will sit with him.”

Sarek took Kirk's place, taking Spock's hand in his as the captain made his way outside. Sarek looked down at his son who was concentrating on--and losing--his control.

“Hold to your logic, my son,” he said. “It will not be long.”

Spock turned his unfocused eyes to his father, trying vainly to keep the pain from his face. His lips moved silently as if they had forgotten how to speak.

“We will find your bondsmate,” Sarek assured him, grimacing as Spock's hand tightened on his own. He turned his eyes to McCoy.

“You knew of his condition?” he accused, “and you let him come here?”

“I knew it was coming, yes,” the doctor admitted, “but he still had time!”

Sarek made a sound of exasperation and settled down closer to Spock, laying his injured hand on his son's chest. “Can you speak?” he asked him.

Spock nodded slowly, licking his dry lips as he tried to slow his breathing. “It is...difficult,” he finally whispered.

Sarek nodded his encouragement, holding tightly to Spock's hand. “How long?” he asked him with concern.

Spock closed his eyes, his breath ragged. “It began in earnest today,” he breathed, suppressing a cry of pain. “I was leaving the gathering when the collapse occurred.” His knuckles had turned white from his grip on his father's hand and his face contorted with a physical and mental torture.

Sarek looked up at the approach of Captain Kirk with Mr. Scott and Sulu. They carried ropes and other equipment to move the debris.

“Hang on a wee bit longer, Mr. Spock,” Scotty said as he began to access the situation.“We'll have you out of there in a jiffy.”

“Please endeavor to do so, Mr. Scott,” Spock said through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes to the pain.

“Can't you do something, Bones?” the captain asked desperately.

The doctor glanced at Sarek before answering. “He's pumped full of sedatives already, Jim,” he admitted, “for all the good they did.” He smoothed Spock's matted hair again, looking suddenly very old and tired. “And frankly we need his pain right now. I don't want him moving what might be a severe injury.”

Spock cried out suddenly, arching his back to a sudden spasm. His eyes darted fearfully to something unseen.

“Saavik-kam wilat nam-tor du?” he shouted.

“What's he saying?” Sulu asked, glanced at Sarek.

“He calls to his mate,” Sarek answered as he leaned close to draw Spock's attention.

“Do you feel the touch, my son?” he spoke firmly. “Is she here?”

“Saavik-kam, t'nash-veh ashaya!” Spock shouted again, his voice a desperate plea. “I am here!”

“Spock!” Sarek insisted louder, laying his hand on Spock's face. “Is Saavik here? Do you touch her mind?”

Spock looked at him, a sound half-moan, half-cry parting his lips. “Yes,” he managed when he could speak again. “She is near. And alive.”

“I will go,” Sarek said, letting go of Spock's hand. “I will find your mate.”

He got up quickly but moved carefully through the wreckage in the direction they had last seen Saavik.

“We're ready now,” Scotty said, moving over so Kirk could help with the rigging. The doctor held Spock's head firmly in place in his lap.

“It's gonna hurt like hell when the weight comes off, Spock,” he said. “But you need to lay very still so you don't cause more damage.”

Spock nodded weakly as he tried to concentrate. As the men pulled on their makeshift pulley, the beam inched slowly from his legs, causing him to gasp at the sudden painful return to circulation.

Then suddenly the rigging collapsed, dropping the beam on his legs with a sickening thud. The instant animal-cry that arose from him clawed frantically at their minds.

With a Gaelic curse, Scotty snatched up the rigging to study it. “It should nae have broke, Captain!” he shouted. “The beam canna be that heavy!”

Kirk had knelt beside Spock to steady him, but he glared at Scotty, needing someone to blame. “Just get it off!” he demanded. “Anyway you can!”

Sulu had raised his tricorder to scan the beam. “Captain!” he said in surprise. “This metal contains large quantities of that mineral that Spock and Saavik have been studying!”

Scotty looked at the readout. “Aye,” he nodded, “that makes it magnetic then.” He addressed Sulu. “Get the ship to beam down some more cable, a couple of large magnets and something to use as a fulcrum. Hurry, lad!”

Sulu left to make the arrangements, leaving Scotty to mutter angrily to himself for his failure. Kirk turned back to Spock, whose eyes seemed less focused than before.

“Parted from me, yet never parted,” he whispered.

“Bones...?” Kirk pleaded helplessly.

McCoy shook his head as he stroked Spock's fevered face. “There's nothing I can do until we get that off,” he said, his voice sounding desperate. He laid his hand gently against Spock's neck.

“He's burning up,” he said. “See if you can get his jacket off, but don't move him too much.”

Kirk did as he was told, carefully inching Spock's arms out of the sleeves and tugging the garment out from under him. Spock stirred fitfully, his breathing uneven and hoarse.

“Bones,” Kirk asked hesitantly, “what happens if we don't find Saavik in time?”

The doctor shook his head glumly. “It won't matter one way or the other, Jim,” he said. “He's not in any condition to deal with pon farr.” His face creased with worry as he continued. “The way he's carrying on, his injuries are probably severe. We've got to get him out of here!”

“We're trying, Bones!” Kirk replied helplessly as Sulu returned with the added equipment. Scotty immediately got busy designing a new rigging.

“Parted from me, and never parted...parted from me and never parted...dahsau s' me heh worla dahsau.”

“He's going into shock,” McCoy muttered, taking Spock's pulse again and shaking his head.

Scotty signaled that he was ready to try again, checking and rechecking everything before he began. “Tis now or never, Captain,” he said.

Kirk stood to assist if necessary, and they began to slowly move the beam again.

“Saavik-kam i bolaya du!” Spock cried loudly. “T'nash-veh khaf-spol, wilat nam-tor du?”

As the weight was finally lifted from Spock's legs, he began to scream--a sound of such power and duration that McCoy was worried for his sanity and his life. With their hands supporting his head and shoulders, Kirk and the doctor slowly inched Spock away from the beam. The doctor put Spock's jacket under his head to support him as he moved to assess his injuries.

His left femur was broken--that could be easily fixed. But his right leg felt cold as ice from his knee to his hip.

_ Damn. _

McCoy looked around for something to use as a liter, but not seeing anything suitable, he decided they would have to carry him as carefully as possible.

“Keep his legs as straight as you can; don't let them dangle,” he instructed as all four men carefully supported the Vulcan between them. With slow, painstaking movements, they made their way over the rubble to the welcome light outside.

“Take care of him, Bones,” Kirk pleaded as they gingerly laid Spock on the ground. McCoy squatted next to him, checking his vitals as he waited for the beam up.

“I'll do what I can, Jim,” he said seriously, trying to hide his own doubts. As they faded from view, Kirk turned to Sulu and Scotty.

“We've got to find Saavik,” he said. “Get the equipment; we might need it. _ Hurry _!”

* * *

Saavik was in a darkened hole, trapped by the debris above and below. The wreckage had settled precariously, leaving a space the size of a small room. Several dozen people, both human, Derilian and colonists carefully extracted themselves from where they had fallen and began to inspect their prison.

Saavik waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness while she searched her mind for Spock's touch. The whispers were pained and erratic, clawing at her mind with desperate necessity.

_ Pon farr... _

Her mind leapt, suddenly afraid, blindly reaching for him in the link and finding chaos.

He was injured. She could sense the fear and the attempt to control it. His mind and body screamed in pain, and called to her without hearing her answer.

_ I am here, beloved _ , she thought, _ I am here. _

Her attention was diverted by a groan somewhere in the darkness. She felt around until she found Uhura's hand and helped her to her feet.

“What happened?” Uhura asked as she dusted herself off.

“Unknown,” Saavik answered, as she began to feel the unease of the tight confinement. “Are you injured?”

“I think I'm ok,” Uhura answered. “How about you?”

“I am undamaged,” she said, trying to suppress the rising panic of claustrophobia. _ It is an illogical fear, _ she reminded herself, even as Spock's mind assaulted hers with his own terror. “We must get out of here.”

“I don't even know where _ here _is,” Uhura said. “Can you see anything?”

“Only dimly,” Saavik answered, realizing that Vulcan eyes probably functioned better in the darkness than human ones did.

“Well, I can't see anything,” Uhura answered, confirming that hypothesis. “If we're not careful, we might start everything falling again.”

Saavik made a startlingly fearful sound. “I must find Spock,” she said suddenly. Uhura reached out in the darkness to steady her.

“Saavik,” she said hesitantly. “Is he alive? Can you tell?”

“Yes,” Saavik said, inwardly feeling the tortured mind, “but he suffers.”

Hearing her quickened breathing, Uhura moved closer to her. “Leonard and Jim were close by,” she comforted. “They'll find him.”

Saavik began pacing in the tight quarters. “I must go to him,” she said with a touch of panic.

Uhura tried to catch her hand without seeing it. Saavik let herself be stopped but her unease was not abated.

“Saavik,” Uhura said as calmly as possible. “They will rescue us soon, and Spock too. Try not to worry.”

“You don't understand,” Saavik answered softly. “He is injured...but he is also suffering pon farr,” Most humans had a passing knowledge of the condition thanks to the rumor mill. Uhura took hold of her arm again.

“If that is the case, you must be strong for him,” she insisted, wishing she could see her face. “They'll find us. Captain Kirk doesn't give up easily.”

Saavik didn't answer or make any indication that she had even heard. With a soft cry she slowly sank to the ground, murmuring softly.

“Never and always, touching and touched...”

”Saavik!” Uhura cried, sitting down beside her and holding her tightly. Saavik sank against her shoulder, her mind screaming silently.

Suddenly Uhura became aware of the sound of voices somewhere above. She could hear the screech and rumble of metal and stone being forcibly moved, and the voices were becoming louder and more persistent.

A sudden light stabbed the darkness, causing everyone to look up, squinting against the glare.

“They are here!” called Sarek's commanding voice as he directed a ladder to the opening he had helped make in the debris. He descended first and went to Saavik where she sat on the ground.

“I will take her,” he said to Uhura as he gathered Saavik under his arm and helped her to stand. “Help the others!”

As Uhura assisted the trapped people up the ladder, Sarek turned his attention to Saavik.

“We have found Spock,” he said urgently. “The doctor tends him now.”

But she only leaned on him, still lost in her mind-search. “Where are you, beloved? Ri tor trasha me sa'awek!”

Sarek put his hand against her face to focus her. “Daughter!” he said forcibly, “your bondsmate is near. Come!” Briefly he allowed their minds to touch, just enough to awaken her to the present.

She looked at him then as if first noticing him and clung to the touchstone of his tutored mind. Slowly she nodded and allowed him to help her up the ladder to safety, and to Spock.


	25. Chapter 25

Hours later, dirty, exhausted and more than a little battered, Kirk returned to the ship. Even now more crew were beaming down to relieve the first group who had begun the search and rescue. The presence of so much of the magnetic mineral in the building prevented the use of transporters to extract the wounded, but it was safe enough when some distance from the structure.

Despite his need for a hot shower and sleep, Kirk hurried to sickbay, anxious to check on Spock's condition. As he entered, he could see Sarek and Saavik seated in the corner of the waiting area facing one another. They spoke in low tones and Sarek occasionally touched her face or allowed her to touch his. Not like a proper meld, Kirk thought, but more like a mentoring. Saavik was doing her best to follow the instruction, but Kirk could see the frantic worry in her eyes.

The operating room door slid open and Doctor McCoy approached them. He looked exhausted, his sweat-slicked hair plastered to his head in disarray. He went to Saavik who had leapt from her seat.

“You can go in now,” he said. “He's sleeping, but I'm sure he'll know you're here.”

With a silent nod of thanks, she hurried to the room beyond. The doctor turned to Kirk and Sarek.

“I did what I could,” he said tiredly. “I've set the broken leg, but the other suffered such a crushing blow that serious systemic complications aren't out of the question.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling suddenly impotent. “He could lose the leg,” he said. “It could even kill him.”

Kirk felt his head spinning. After all he had sacrificed and lost, how could he lose Spock again?

“May we see him?” Sarek asked.

“Yes, of course,” McCoy answered, leading the way to the recovery room. Saavik was there silently standing by the biobed, stroking Spock's hand that she held to her breast. Spock lay sleeping, his body sustained by all technology could offer, and yet his face still showed the strain even in unconsciousness. The frequent twitch of his hand or head revealed a deeper trouble.

“It's the pon farr,” McCoy answered Kirk's silent question. “I suspect it was more advanced than he let on.” He rubbed at his tired face. “I wish I could help him, but I can't.”

“Why not?” Kirk demanded, watching his friend's silent struggle.

The doctor rubbed at his face again. “Sure I could probably adjust the hormone levels and other bodily processes, but frankly Vulcans  _ need  _ the emotional release just like the rest of us, probably more. I can't turn off that safety valve without the risk of him going insane.”

“The doctor is correct,” Sarek said quietly. “As shameful as the pon farr can be, it is necessary.”

The captain glanced at him sharply. “Can he survive without...?” He was reluctant to speak of such things with the ambassador, but it was necessary.

But Sarek met his gaze openly. “Without mating?” he asked. “Yes, it is possible. Deep meditation or even physical violence have sometimes completed the cycle. I believe you have first hand knowledge of the latter.” He studied his son's weakened condition. “However,” he continued, “a strong mind and body would be necessary to accomplish it.”

Saavik had moved closer to the head of the bed and was placing her hand on Spock's face, searching for the link. Kirk glanced at Sarek with concern.

“Is that wise in his condition?” he asked .

“There is always a risk when the mind is in chaos,” Sarek observed. “But it is hers to take.”

As Saavik's fingers touched his face, Spock startled in his sleep and groaned softly. She placed her other hand on his face as well, holding his head still between her hands and searching internally for his touch.

_ I am here, beloved. Come to me!  _ Her mind pleaded. She was met not with silence but with the fearful mutterings of a mind determined to fight the illogic that was its birthright. She reached for him even as he avoided her, pursuing him through thoughts and memories and desires so base it should have frightened her. She followed anyway, tying her memories to his, her thoughts to his thoughts, his mind to her mind. 

_ I will never leave you, husband,  _ she thought to him,  _ Do not fight what must be. _

Somewhere a tentative recognition brushed her mind before it retreated again. She reached for it, feeling the uncontrollable discord that Vulcan biology demanded, but clutching at his presence even as the force of his delusions threatened to break the link.

_ Saavik-kam! I cannot find you!  _ His touch afraid and desperate.

_ Husband, I am here!  _ She replied as she tried to hold to his ethereal image. His mind cried out, in pain or fear or both, and floated away again out of her reach.

As Saavik's head bowed to rest on Spock's, McCoy glanced at the biobed's readings. There was a spike in Spock's pulse and brainwaves that he wasn't sure should be hopeful or concerning.

“Well,” he said, shaking his head. “He should sleep through the night. “We'll know more in the morning.”

Sarek nodded. “Thank you, Doctor, for all you have done,” he said, looking once more at the unseen struggle between Spock and Saavik. “Perhaps she can finish what you could not.”

McCoy smiled a little and suddenly turned his attention to the Vulcan.

“Come on,” he said, leading Sarek to a bio bed in the main treatment area, “let me look at that hand.”

Sarek complied, allowing him to set the broken bones and knit them together again with the regenerator. As he worked, the doctor addressed the captain again.

“Do we know what caused the collapse?” he asked.

“No,” Kirk answered. “we're still finding survivors. I'm coordinating with planetary officials but it will be some time before we have any answers.”

“I wish to be involved in the effort,” Sarek said as he tested the repair to his broken wrist.

“Of course,” Kirk agreed. “We'll beam down again in the morning.” He studied the older man, seeing the ghost of worry in his otherwise Vulcan countenance. “We should get some rest. I don't think we'll get much in the days ahead.”

They all nodded in agreement as they prepared to go. McCoy checked once more on his patient and tried to smile at Saavik's valiant effort to do what modern medicine could not. With a final word to his nurses to monitor but not disturb them, he left sickbay for his quarters and what he knew would be a restless sleep. 

McCoy found Saavik still there in the morning. She lay on the bed beside Spock, her head on his shoulder and her hands still linking them in the meld that must have continued through the night. Spock's readings had stabilized a little, but were still dangerously erratic. The doctor found a blanket to cover them both while he checked Spock's injuries and drew some blood for analysis. Saavik stirred, one hand sliding from Spock's face and coming to rest on his bare chest. His head twitched but he made no other movement. 

“Was she successful?” a voice suddenly spoke behind him. He turned to see Sarek there, observing quietly. He glanced at the readings again as he handed the blood sample to a nurse.

Well,” he said, “he's resting more comfortably anyway. There's some warmth coming back to this leg too, though the swelling is still concerning.”

Sarek looked at the sleeping Vulcans as Saavik murmured something softly.

“Do not be deceived,” he said. “When he awakens he will feel the fires intently. You must be prepared.”

McCoy looked at them too, now deceivably peaceful. “Yeah,” he said. “I'm afraid I'll probably need to restrain him so he doesn't worsen his injuries.” He regretted the decision but it was necessary to give Spock any chance of healing.

“That is wise,” Sarek agreed as he moved to the side of the bed. “It would be best to do so now, before he awakens.” He reached out to touch Saavik, causing her to stir.

“Come, daughter,” he said. “You must eat and rest from your efforts.”

She opened her eyes as her other hand disconnected from Spock's face and she looked around in confusion. Sarek gently took hold of her arm to lift her from the bed and help her to stand.

“Come,” he said again. “The doctor will tend him now.”

Saavik looked from one to the other but had little energy to resist Sarek's firm guidance. With a look of resignation she allowed him to lead her from the room. McCoy waited until they had gone before attaching the bindings to Spock's arms and legs. 

“Neither one of you is going to be very happy about this,” he muttered to himself. “But damned if I'm going to let you die again.”

He tested the ties a final time before leaving to check on the lab results.

* * *

After a brief check on Spock, Kirk found Sarek and Saavik seated alone in the mess hall, quietly speaking. Saavik appeared to have eaten little of the food in front of her and her eyes darted about as if looking for an escape. He approached cautiously and sat down next to Saavik, blocking her way.

“Spock seems to be resting easier,” he said to Sarek.

“The doctor has secured him?” Sarek asked pointedly. 

Kirk nodded glumly but Saavik's eyes shot from one to the other angrily. “What do you mean?” she demanded.

Sarek gave her a long look across the table. “Spock had to be bound for his own protection,” he told her evenly. “It was necessary.”

“No!” she shouted angrily as she tried to rise. Sarek's hand caught hers and held her firmly.

“Saavik,” he said. “Your touch is a comfort to him always. But it can also cause him pain when he cannot act on his impulses. Give him time to accept these circumstances.”

Saavik sat again but the anger didn't leave her eyes. Sarek regarded her with gentle reproach.

“It is logical,” he said to her. “Spock will understand in time.”

She glared at him. “ _ I  _ don't understand,” she said. “It is cruel.”

“Do you wish his death then?” Sarek asked bluntly, unable to prevent the hurt the words caused. “His injuries are severe. He must be made to lie still.”

“He'll get through this,” Kirk insisted, trying to convince himself also. “You have to be strong for him.”

Saavik averted her eyes from Sarek's strong gaze and folded her hands on the table. “It is difficult,” she admitted softly.

“Most things worth having are difficult,” Sarek answered. “Now eat so you will have the strength to help him.”

Saavik tried and failed to compose her features completely, but she dutifully picked up her fork and began to eat.


	26. Chapter 26

Even before McCoy entered the recovery room, he knew Spock was awake. The eerie feeling of glaring eyes prickled the hair on the back of his neck 

“Good morning,” the doctor greeted him. “How are you feeling?”

“Release me!” Spock hissed as he vainly struggled against the restraints.

McCoy quickly scanned the readout and put the lab reports on the clipboard at the end of the bed.

“I'm afraid I can't do that,” he said. “Now lie still before you hurt yourself.”

“Kre'nath! Du dungi geldau k' ish-veh sha' pekh-mev!” Spock shouted as he struggled again.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and pulled back the cover so he could check the injured leg. “Curse me all you want, Spock,” he said, “I can take it.”

Spock growled a reply. “You will not touch me.”

McCoy stopped his examination and glared down at Spock. “Let's get one thing clear,” he said. “You are my patient and at the moment I out-rank you. I will do what I need to do, and if you don't stop struggling, I'll add  _ more _ restraints. Is that clear?”

Spock lay still but his eyes flashed with anger. “T'nash-veh el'ru dungi shaya ish-veh talu heh tres si' ish-veh khaf-spol!”

The doctor continued his examination without looking up this time. “Really?” he said. “That sounds a bit too Klingon for your taste.”

He pulled the covers back in place just as Kirk entered.

“How is he, Bones?” the captain asked hesitatingly.

McCoy looked up with a tight grin. “Believe it or not,” he said, “the pon farr is a  _ good  _ thing right now. The high blood pressure and cortisol levels are helping to return normal circulation to the injured leg and decrease the inflammation. He's not out of the woods yet, but there's hope.” He paused and screwed up his face as he glanced at Spock. “Now if I can figure out how to keep the  _ pon farr _ from killing him...”

“Where is my bondsmate?” Spock hissed dangerously. “Which of you challenges me for her?”

Kirk glanced at him, but directed the answer to McCoy instead. “She's resting. Sarek is seeing to it personally.”

“Good,” the doctor answered. “I don't need her ending up a patient too.” He glanced at Spock's restraints. “Does she know?”

Kirk nodded. “Let's just say you're not her favorite person right now.”

“I don't doubt it,” he said. “Well as long as she doesn't want to break my neck too, I can live with that.”

Spock struggled again, his face a mask of intense frustration.

“I will drink your blood when I have drained it from your heart!”

Kirk opened his eyes wide and looked at McCoy. “How long has he been like that?”

“Since he woke up,” McCoy replied, shaking his head as he watched Spock. “His threats are getting quite creative.”

Kirk looked at his friend with concern. “Can he...?”

But McCoy shook his head again. “No, he can't get away. The restraints have been upgraded since the good old days.” He grinned a little. “Can't have my patients wandering off whenever they feel like it.”

“Can you sedate him?” Kirk asked hopefully.

“I wouldn't recommend it,” the doctor replied. “It would probably just prolong the process.”

Spock made a dangerous sound low in his throat, his face contorted, as he continued to struggle.   


The captain watched him helplessly. “Would it do any good to have Saavik with him?” he asked.

McCoy sighed. “I don't think so,” he said. “Maybe when he calms down a bit. Right now her presence would probably be too stimulating, if you know what I mean.”

“And there's no chance he could take care of this the... natural way?”

McCoy shook his head slowly. “No, Jim, there's not,” he replied. “He's just going to have to find some other way to end this.” He went to the bed and applied a hypospray to Spock's bare arm.

“What's that?” Kirk asked.

“Oh, just a vitamin and electrolyte supplement I concocted,” the doctor answered. “Can't hurt.”

“You will bring my bondsmate  _ now _ !” Spock growled at him. McCoy reached out to pat him on the shoulder but quickly retracted his hand at the sudden movement of Spock's head.

“Did he try to  _ bite _ you?” Kirk asked in surprise.

“I believe he did!” McCoy responded, as he quickly checked himself for injury.

The captain looked at Spock a long time. “Do what you can, Bones,” he said.” _ Please. _ ”


	27. Chapter 27

Sarek was frustrated but he refused to display the emotion. After a long day with planetary officials and representatives from both moons, very little had been accomplished. All parties claimed innocence in the destruction and seemed unwilling to work together in the investigation. Meanwhile the rescues continued unabated, with three hundred confirmed dead and nearly as many still missing.

With no resolution in sight for the impasse, Sarek had returned to the ship to rest and to check on his son.

He folded his hands in front of him and closed his eyes in a brief meditation before entering the sickbay. His Vulcan ears could hear Spock's cries through the closed door, and his Vulcan mind rebelled at the unmasked emotion of the angry voice.

There was no one in the waiting area and Sarek proceeded to recovery where he found McCoy next to Spock's bed.

“Saavik-kam! Attend me!” Spock cried loudly, though he had ceased to struggle.

“He suffers much,” Sarek observed quietly.

“Yeah,” McCoy agreed as he noted Spock's readings on his pad. He made sure to stand a safe distance from the Vulcan, just in case. 

“Has he been violent?” Sarek asked as Spock screamed again without words. McCoy's caution had not escaped his notice.

The doctor shrugged. “He talks the talk anyway,” he said. “But the restraints are holding.”

Sarek accepted that answer silently as he observed his son. Spock panted as if physically exhausted and the veins of his neck distended from the effort to remain still when every instinct called for immediate action. He screamed again, louder than before.

“Saavik-kam! T'nash-veh kashek yontau na' du!”

Sarek closed his eyes and his mind to the emotional onslaught and turned his attention to the doctor.

“Vulcan emotions are very strong,” he said. “He will feel all of them in time.”

“Can he survive it?” McCoy asked bluntly.

Sarek glanced at Spock again, whose face was twisted in desperate rage.

“Only time will tell,” he said, and regarded McCoy again. “How is his physical condition?”

“Improving,” McCoy said, his voice brightening, “though any excess movement could change that.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for him.”

Sarek took a step nearer. “You must sustain yourself,” he said. “Go. I will stay with him.”

McCoy glanced up as if suddenly realizing his own exhaustion. “You're probably right,” he said, though still hesitant to leave his patient. “Will you call me if there's any change?”

“Of course,” Sarek agreed as he moved to sit in the chair next to the head of the bed. McCoy took one more look at Spock's haggard expression before leaving sickbay for food and sleep.

* * *

Saavik stirred fitfully and jerked fully awake in an instant. Spock's voice screamed in her head with such a feral intensity that she wanted to both flee and embrace it. She got up quickly, pulled by the ancient bond to respond to her mate.

She found sickbay deserted except for Sarek sitting quietly next to Spock. She started into the room, but Sarek rose and caught her at the doorway.

“He sleeps,” he said firmly, holding her shoulders so she could not proceed further. She looked at him furiously and at Spock's face, anguished even in unconsciousness. She made a sound, desperate and wild without words. 

Sarek led her firmly back to the waiting area. “No, Saavik,” he said, holding her arms before her, his dark eyes searching her face. “He must pass through this alone.”

“But I can help him!” she cried as tears threatened to dim her vision and logic threatened to leave altogether. Sarek held her gently but firmly as he guided her to a chair and sat with her.

“That option is not possible,” he said, searching her eyes for some thread of logic. “While his body heals, his mind must master its passions alone.”

She looked past him at Spock's prone form, his body tense and his mind calling to her even in his sleep. She answered in the silent privacy of her own mind.

_ My love, be still. I am near. _

A startled recognition and a long silence proceeded an answer. 

_ Why do you wait? The fires burn! _

Saavik trembled visibly and tried to stand again. Sarek stood with her and tightened his grip on her hands. “Saavik!” he said sternly, drawing her attention again. “Let him rest while he can.” He stared intently at her as if reading her mind.

“And you must refrain from touching his mind...for now,” he said. “It distracts him from his purpose and weakens his resolve.”

All control left Saavik's face as the tears escaped her eyes silently. Sarek reached up and touched her face gently, a flash of thought passing through the touch. 

“Come,” he said, sitting her back down and pulling up a chair to face her.

“You must meditate,” he said gently. “I will assist you.”

She nodded slowly though the tears continued to fall. Gently he touched his fingers to her temple, supporting her with his calm assurance. She suppressed a sob, trying vainly to organize her desperate thoughts. He made his own mind an anchor to guide and comfort her. She opened her eyes wide at the familiar touch, so similar to Spock's when he had helped her meditate. She realized with a start that Sarek must have taught him the art, and wondered again at their often contentious relationship. 

Slowly the dark thoughts evaporated from her conscientiousness as logic became a tangible possibility again. The tears that dried on her cheeks became a testament to her forgotten despair, as gentle certainty replaced each lingering doubt. For the first time in many hours her breathing became deep and regular and the future was not something to fear. 

She opened her eyes to Sarek's intent gaze as she folded her hands in her lap and composed her features to a Vulcan calm.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Sarek continued to gaze at her. “Your mind is strong,” he said. “If you wish, I can teach you a greater mastery of mental disciplines.”

“I would be honored,” she replied.

“Come,” he said as he rose, “you must rest now.” He led her back to recovery and the empty bed next to Spock. She hesitated.

“Your presence will do no harm while he sleeps,” Sarek assured her. “And his nearness will give you comfort.”

Saavik stood still, battling the desire to reach out and touch Spock with her hand and her mind. His face was contorted as if in a nightmare and his body strained against the tight restraints. Somewhere his frightened voice pleaded as it called her name.

With desperate determination, she closed her mind to him and turned away as she got on the bed. The sudden silence in her thoughts was such a tangible shock that it nearly ripped away her hard won logic. She lay on her side with her arms curled around her legs and tried to concentrate on anything but the man in the bed beside her.

Sarek sat back down in the chair to watch over them both.


	28. Chapter 28

The soft blue lights in the hospital corridor were meant to calm the afflicted, but to Regent Aiden it gave the deathly cold appearance of a morgue. This was the fifth hospital he had visited today with many more on the agenda. Perhaps it helped the wounded to see their leader, but he found the duty to be an emotional and physical drain.

The death toll had risen steadily for several days as the severely wounded failed to make a recovery. He was lucky not to have lost any family members, but friends and colleagues lay among the lost. Some were so badly crushed, their identities might never be known. He sped up his pace, hoping he could finish these tours before his own fragile psyche broke under the strain.

As he turned the corner to a treatment room, he willed his face to calm assurance. Nurses and patients both looked up with recognition and he tried to spend a few moments with each of them. This was one of the wards with the less seriously injured, yet he could see wounds both physical and psychological that would take a long time to heal.

As he spoke of hope and gave assurances of safety, he thought of the destruction and the mystery that still surrounded it. _Were the colonists capable of such a thing?_ They had lost people as well but it wasn't unheard of for fanatics to sacrifice their own. He had a fleeting thought that the Enterprise crew might be involved, but they had provided much help in the aftermath and their concern seemed genuine.

He turned at the sound of his name and saw his assistant approaching rapidly. When anyone in government moved quickly, something was usually amiss. He steeled his senses to accept any news the man was about to deliver.

“Regent,” the man said when he was close enough for quiet conversation, “there is an urgent communication for you. I have set up a secure link in an office nearby.”

He followed his assistant to a quiet room around the corner. When he had sealed the door, he activated a computer on the desk in the corner. Regent Aiden sat and waited for the transmission to begin.

The face that appeared on the screen was neither Derilian or either of the colonists, or even one of the Federation members. The being appeared to be male with a sharply angled face and hair that grew down from his chin. His eyes were bright green like the sea, with narrow horizontal pupils that stretched from one corner to the other. He had no external ears and his head was bare of any hair or fur. Flat on top of his head were hard ridges resembling horns that flared backwards beyond his skull for some distance. His thick skin was a sickly gray hue that reminded Aiden of the unfortunate victims in the morgue, and he could see long pointed claws on the hands that rested on the table in front of him.

“General Taln,” the Regent said tightly. “I did not expect you for some time yet.”

The being impatiently tapped the table with his long claws as he waited for the transmission's automatic translation. His eyes grew more narrow still as he peered into the screen.

“The trausium shipment is late,” he hissed. “Or have you forgotten our bargain?”

Aiden bowed his head a moment if only to remove the disturbing vision of the alien from his sight.

“There has been an incident,” he said carefully, and stared at the screen again with sudden dread. “Perhaps you know of it?”

The alien stared back at him but it was impossible to read anything in the hard face. “I know nothing of your internal affairs,” he said impatiently. “I come only for the goods promised to us.”

Aiden stared at the screen. It was true that the aliens had limited sensor capability, at least from space. They had learned about Derilia the old fashioned way, by landing on it. Aiden had welcomed them first as friends but it was clear from the beginning that simple trade agreements would not satisfy them. What they lacked in sensors they made up for with crude but deadly weapons that could lay half the world waste in only a few minutes. General Taln had demonstrated these on an uninhabited island that once existed in the western sea.

“The disaster we have suffered has slowed production of the trausium,” he explained. “The delay of your shipment is unavoidable.”

The general narrowed his eyes again. “Any further delays will not be tolerated,” he hissed. “Be ready by the setting of your sun, no later.” He cut the transmission before Aiden could reply.

The regent rubbed at his face with both hands and turned to his assistant. “Do we have enough trausium prepared?” he asked.

“We do not,” the man replied, “nor can we do so by the end of this day.” He looked hard at his superior. “Perhaps Taini could...”

“No,” Aiden said firmly as he stood again. “The Wramuth have yet to discover the populations on our moons and I will not lead them there.” He rubbed at his face again and took a deep breath.

“Come,” he said. “We must discover a way to prevent further disaster.”

They left the hospital by the back way, hurrying unseen to a secure government facility outside the city.

* * *

McCoy was hot and tired from assisting with medical needs on the planet for the last few hours, but he was determined to check in on Spock before getting some much needed sleep. 

The medical ward was dimmed for night cycle and the quiet beeps of the machinery was unobtrusive. He quietly made his way into recovery in case Spock was sleeping .

As he entered, Spock quickly turned his tear stained face to the side, unable to truly hide while bound to the bed. The doctor checked the readings and gently patted Spock's shoulder.

“Come on, Spock,” he said quietly. “We shared a consciousness, remember? What's a few tears between friends?”

Spock remained silent except for the quiet sobs he tried to hide. McCoy patted his shoulder again and sat down in the chair beside him.

“I'm a pretty good listener if you want to talk,” he said, pausing for an answer. When none was forthcoming, he sat back in the chair and sighed.

“Well then,” he said, “I guess I'll have to do all the talking.” He studied the back of Spock's head as he wondered what it must be like to suffer a loss of all control, and to be conscious of the loss. He had no frame of reference to empathize with his friend, nor any sage advice to help him through the ordeal. Maybe just a friendly presence would help anyway. 

“So I think we've finished the rescue operation on Derilia,” he began, “the wounded are being cared for; I'm helping with that. We lost four hundred and sixty five, Minister Khrelav among them.” He paused, wondering if this was too dark a topic, but decided to continue anyway. “Well, we don't have any leads on the collapse, but Saavik has a theory about that.”

A sudden spike in heart rate and an intake of breath at Saavik's name indicated that he was at least listening. “She's been here every day to see you,” he continued, watching the readings jump again. “I know you can't feel her touch right now, and frankly that's breaking her heart, but...well Sarek thinks it's best...”

Spock turned his head to face the doctor, tears pooling in the dark eyes that had suddenly turned angry. “My father prevents her?” he growled. “What gives him the right?”

“He's worried about you,” McCoy said. “He believes her presence would cause you more pain.”

Spock stared at him, tears flowing from his eyes unchecked, and suddenly struggled against the restraints. The bio readings beeped multiple warnings. 

“Now don't do that,” McCoy scolded as he got up to hold Spock still. “Your father doesn't want to hurt you, Spock, though I know you can't understand that right now.”

Slowly Spock stopped struggling, though he gripped the sides of the bed with his hands. He cried with such a sound of pure agony that McCoy was tempted to sedate him. Carefully he released his hold and went to get a wet towel to wipe Spock's face.

“It's ok,” he said gently. “She hasn't left you, I promise. And in nine more months or so, she's going to give you a beautiful baby.”

The reading stopped rising at least. The doctor continued to dab at his face and smooth down his tousled hair. “Your legs are healing well,” he said, “though I don't think you'll be dancing any time soon.” 

McCoy paused in his efforts and looked in the dark eyes that showed such a depth of emotions that he wasn't sure he, as a human, had the ability to feel. He wondered if ancient Vulcans even had a pon farr, before their adherence to logic made it necessary. It was a cruel biological joke anyway, to cause such a proud race so much personal shame.

Spock stared back at him, not angry anymore, but looking very lost and alone. McCoy was reminded of the confusing merging of their two minds, but the equally confusing moment when Spock's katra was removed from him. How much more distressing would it be when the permanent marital meld ceased to speak? He didn't want to think about such  _ aloneness _ .

He put the towel down and laid his hand on Spock's shoulder. 

“I don't know if this is a good idea,” he said. “But I'm going to let your arms free. Now you've got to promise not to get up or release your legs. Believe me, you can't walk yet.”

He paused as he searched Spock's face for some answer but Spock only looked at him silently. With a deep breath the doctor released the straps on his arms. 

Spock lay still a moment, his eyes closing and his hands releasing their hold on the bed. Slowly he stretched his arms forward and sighed at the partial freedom. He opened his eyes and gazed at the doctor a long time. 

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely.

“Don't let me regret it,” McCoy answered with a small smile as he patted Spock's shoulder again. The bed's readout had stopped beeping and some of the indicators had even begun to lower. McCoy sat back in the chair and watched Spock flexing his stiff arms. 

“So do you want a boy or a girl?” he asked. 

Spock looked at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth though the occasional tear still formed rivulets on his cheeks. 

“Either is equally desirable,” he choked on a voice made hoarse by days of unchecked screaming.

McCoy got up to get him a drink of water. He raised the bed to a sitting position before handing him the cup. Spock drank thirstily.

“You know I can't wait to see you trying to reason with children,” McCoy mused.

Spock handed the cup back and looked up at the doctor. “Vulcan children are quite logical,” he said haltingly.

“Really?” McCoy snorted. “I'd like to see that!” He checked the readouts again and gave Spock a long look. ”You know, I think you're going to beat this thing!” He peered at him a moment longer. “Maybe you'd like some visitors tomorrow?”

But Spock suddenly bowed his head as the tears began to flow unchecked again. McCoy gripped his arm and tried to comfort the Vulcan with his inadequate human understanding. 

“Hey,” he said, “you've got to let it all out. It's the only way to end this, I think.”

Spock leaned into the offered shoulder as uncontrolled sobs shook his body. McCoy held him tight so he wouldn't fall, and wondered how Vulcans could possibly control such volatile emotions. A seven year cycle didn't seem adequate to deal with such intense feelings. Quietly he asked the computer to dim the lights further to at least give Spock the privacy of darkness, and held his friend as he fought to preserve his sanity.


	29. Chapter 29

Saavik stepped around the pile of debris she had been sifting through and sighed. They had found no explosives or incendiary devices of any kind, and seismic readings had shown no activity. But the building had indeed collapsed and there had to be a reason.

“Saavik!” Sarek called to her as he approached from the beam-down location. She straightened up and dusted herself off as she went to meet him. “Daughter,” he said, “the doctor has informed me that the pon farr appears to be complete. You must go to your bondsmate now.”

Surprise registered on her face before she quickly hid it away again. If Sarek noticed, he made no indication as he escorted her through the rubble. As she hurried, she opened her mind to find Spock again, and almost panicked at the silence. Sarek held her arm to stop her.

“What is it?” he asked.

She sucked in a breath and searched inward again. “I cannot hear him,” she whispered.

“He is there, Saavik,” he assured her. “Come. We will go together.”

Saavik shed her dusty jacket as she stepped off the transporter pad and hurried through the halls as fast as dignity would allow. Sarek followed at a slower pace, knowing she would wish to see Spock alone.

Doctor McCoy met her as she rushed into sickbay. He angled his head toward recovery.

“He's sleeping but go on in,” he said. Without a word she went to the door, but hesitated.

_ Beloved... _

Something stirred in her mind. She could see Spock's sleeping body on the bed, no longer bound, but he hadn't moved.

_ My love, my love, I am here.. _.

Again the mind-movement, like a wind, or a wave, or a breath. Spock moaned softly as if responding to a dream. Something like a whisper fluttered in her consciousness.

And then like a torrent he was there. His voice, his touch, his joy—suddenly flowing into her mind again, shocking her with the immediateness of the connection.

_ My heart, I can hear you! _

She moved to the side of the bed and laid her hand gently against his face.

His eyes opened immediately and he smiled without reservation. His hand found her face and she lowered her head to kiss him.

“Hafau la' kwon-sum, Saavik-kam,” he murmured.

She kissed him again, slowly. “I will never leave you, husband,” she said, running her hand over the beard that had grown since his confinement. He smiled again, losing his fingers in her thick curls.

“I love you,” he said aloud, not caring that it was an illogical sentiment. She smiled and raised her eyebrows simultaneously.

“I love you too, tal-kam veh,” she said, kissing his mouth and face. He returned the smile, pulling her closer again. She leaned against his chest with her hands around his neck as they continued to kiss and murmur softly to one another.

“Now don't get him too excited,” Doctor McCoy scolded with a smile as he entered the room. “He has a lot of healing to do.”

Sarek entered close behind, averting his eyes from the intimate spectacle, but considering the circumstances, didn't protest it. Spock and Saavik looked up but didn't bother letting go of one another.

“He's going to need daily massages and exercises on his legs,” the doctor addressed Saavik. “And no hanky panky either.”

Spock gave him a look of confusion. “Hanky-panky, Doctor?”

“Don't give me that,” McCoy retorted. “You know exactly what I mean!”

“I will see to it that their minds stay focused on the proper tasks,” Sarek said sternly from behind him. McCoy had no idea how he might accomplish that, but Sarek generally meant what he said.

McCoy shooed Saavik away from the bed so he could lift the covers and show her what needed to be done. Saavik gasped when she saw the extensive bruising beginning on Spock's right hip and extending all the way to his knee. The other leg was bruised also but to a much lesser extent. Gingerly she ran her fingers over the injuries.

“He's actually healing quite nicely,” the doctor told her. “I know it looks bad, but give it time.”

He took her hands in his and showed her how to work her fingers deep into the tissue. Spock winced once or twice before her was able to control the pain.

“I'm hurting him!” Saavik protested.

McCoy screwed up his face. “I'm afraid a lot of things are going to hurt before they get better,” he said “I'm sorry.”

She glanced worriedly at Spock's pained expression. “But...”

“Saavik,” Sarek spoke up firmly. “Circulation and sensation must be maintained in his legs if he is to walk again. The pain is necessary.”

Spock reached for her hands. “The pain does not matter,” he said. “Do as the doctor requests.”

Slowly she stroked his face and nodded, then turned back to McCoy for further instructions.

* * *

Chancellor Raelle turned off the video feed and sighed. Many of her people were still on Derilia helping with the rescue and medical triage, but they had insisted that she be returned home for her own safety. The humans had offered to let her stay on the Enterprise, but had eventually given in to the demands to ferry her back to Taini. She wanted to be involved in the rescue and investigations, but a leader's lot was often just to sit and wait while others shouldered the burden.

She crossed the room to the food slot and requested a ba'kta juice from the computer. The thick honey-like liquid clung to the glass and held the gleaming ba'kta crystals in permanent suspension. She picked up the glass and went to sit in the high backed chair facing the window.

Her office was on the highest floor of the building, almost touching the dome in the city center. Beyond the safety of the dome the distant sun barely warmed the barren dusty moon. There was a certain beauty to the way the sun's rays played on the transparent material of the dome structures, often sending prisms of color to the ground below. As she sipped her drink she tried to recall the first time she had seen Taini when it was just a barren rock in the blackness of space. Pressure suits were required then to explore the surface. But with determination and ingenuity, they had made the moon livable, transforming it into a prosperous society.

She turned as a knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. She opened the door with a control on her chair, revealing her top aid. She was a woman much younger than Raelle who had been born on Taini, never knowing the homeworld.

“Come in Amaera,” she said. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, Chancellor,” the younger woman answered as she entered the room. “I have the latest report on the disaster,” she said as she handed her a data card. “The humans have been very helpful in the recovery efforts and triage.”

Raelle nodded as she took the card and crossed to her desk to insert it in the computer. “Yes, they do seem to be a friendly and helpful people,” she said as she scanned the report. “It is regrettable that the Derilians decided to stall their offer to join their Federation.”

“If we had independence,” Amaera spoke haltingly, “perhaps we could join.”

The Chancellor turned from her computer and considered the impetuousness of youth. The native Tainians had few ties to the home world and had long been calling for an independent state. She wondered silently if some had finally gone too far on the planet of her birth.

“No,” she said to her aid, “the Derilians are our brothers and sisters and will always be so. I do not believe the Federation would consider splitting the family, as it were, and choosing one population over another.”

“But we surpass them in all manner of sciences,” Amaera insisted. “Derilia cannot force us to remain dependent.”

Raelle studied her closely, wondering not for the first time if the restless Taini youth could ever turn to violence to further their desires.

“Our advances are not a reason to leave our brethren,” she said, shaking her head. “It was Derilians that built this world and sustained it until it could sustain itself.”

“But we no longer need them,” Amaera continued to speak her mind. “In any case, they have abandoned us. What better time to make our separation permanent?”

The chancellor turned to face her fully. “You would advocate separating our families?”she asked.

Amaera shrugged. “I have no family there,” she said.“Many of us have never even met a Derilian.”

Raelle looked at her a long time. “I am Derilian,” she said.

Her aid avoided her gaze. “It is not the same,” she said. “You have lived here for so long...”

Raelle stood up to approach her. “I _am_ Derilian,” she said again. “I was born on that planet and my very appearance attests to it. This is the heritage of all Tainians, and we will not reject it.”

“Yes, Chancellor,” her aid said tightly, still avoiding her gaze.

The chancellor studied her a long moment. “That will be all,” she finally said. “Report immediately any changes in the investigation.”

“Yes, Chancellor,” Amaera said again as she bowed and left the room.

Raelle watched her go until the door slid shut behind her. Thoughtfully she returned to the large windows and gazed out at the hermetically sealed world. If violence came here, it would not be mere hundreds dead. She prayed to the spirits to preserve Taini and all its neighbors and to remind them of their shared histories and mutual needs. Perhaps the humans and their Federation friends could be the catalyst that brought peace back to this troubled system.


	30. Chapter 30

Saavik rearranged Spock's leg on the bed and leaned in for a kiss while her hand wandered. Spock moaned softly against her lips.

“Saavik, that is not my leg,” he said.

The delight of her laughter made the effort it took to resist her touch worthwhile. She continued to kiss him tenderly and left her hand where it was.

“Saavik...” he said again, more urgently.

McCoy loudly cleared his throat as he entered the room with the captain.

“That is  _ not _ the therapy I had in mind,” he scolded.

Saavik leapt away in embarrassment, averting her eyes from his stern gaze. He turned to Spock.

“If it's any consolation,” he said, “her pheromones should settle down in a month or so.”

“I shall look forward to that development,” Spock smiled wearily.

Kirk shook his head. “Most humans would be envious of your situation,” he said with a wink.

“Most humans do not understand the intensity of Vulcan emotions,” Spock answered, though he looked at McCoy when he spoke.

“Yeah, well...” McCoy said as he rubbed at his face self consciously, “I guess it's time to get you out of that bed if you think you're ready.”

“Most ready,” Spock said as he allowed Kirk and McCoy to help swing his legs over the side of the bed and position themselves on either side of him for support. Slowly he eased weight on to his feet and pulled himself up.

He stood for only a moment before his legs sunk from under him. Kirk and McCoy caught and held him before he fell.

“You seem to have gained some weight, Spock,” Kirk grimaced under the strain of supporting the larger man. 

“Vulcans do have denser bones, Captain,” Spock replied haughtily as he tried to regain his balance.

“Sure, it's your bones,” Kirk choked as he helped Spock to stand again. The Vulcan swayed a little but remained upright with their hands on his arms.

“Well, now,” McCoy said brightly, “that wasn't so bad.”

Kirk opened his eyes wide and Spock raised both eyebrows. 

“Well we didn't drop him!” the doctor said defensively.

“I am gratified that you did not,” Spock said. “However, if you could help me back to the bed...”

“That's enough for now anyway,” McCoy said as they helped him to sit on the bed. “Tomorrow we can move you to rehab and get you started on the equipment there. I'm sure it's more stable than either of us!”

He turned to Saavik. “And you, young lady,” he fussed. “The quicker he walks, the quicker you can have him back. So keep to the program, ok?”

“Yes, Doctor,” she replied meekly, but her eyes sparkled.

“And Spock?” he continued. “Please shave that beard. It's giving me nightmares!”

* * *

Sarek stared at the man whose confused and rambling explanation attempted to justify no communication with the moon colonies. The being was some type of bureaucrat assistant whose sole purpose was to keep visitors away from the person he served. Sarek could not fault the man for doing the job assigned to him, but he could not also deny his own assignment. Negotiations required  _ all  _ the negotiators after all.

“The individuals I seek were only recently here on Derilia at your government's behest,” he said evenly. “I spoke with them freely here. Why then is long distance communication prohibited?”

The man made a sudden excuse to be elsewhere, but didn't disguise the haste of his departure. Sarek closed his eyes briefly and sighed. The capacity for illogic in the galaxy sometimes appeared limitless. He decided to leave the issue of communication for another time and turned to walk toward the office building designated as the command post after the disaster.

Derilians and colonists both hurried everywhere to their tasks. Every bit of rubble was being sorted and studied nearby, and information needed to be relayed and prioritized. Sarek proceeded to the third floor where local authorities directed the mammoth operation.

He entered without notice and took stock of the room. The chaos was more subdued than the last time he had been here, but the din of many voices speaking at once had not changed. He scanned the room for the local magistrate and proceeded in his direction.

“Your honor,” he addressed him, “what is the status of the investigation?”

The man turned weary eyes in his direction and indicated the activity around him with a wave of his long fingers. “It proceeds, slowly,” he said. “I believe your own people have also had the same lack of results?”

“That is correct,” Sarek confirmed. “However, all occurrences have a cause. A precursor to the collapse must exist and therefore can be discovered with sufficient effort.”

The man nodded slowly. “You are right of course,” he said. “Come, let us compare what we have discovered and see if we can find that answer.”

Sarek followed him to a makeshift office space in a less-traveled corner. Data cards and bits of evidence appeared to be strewn about in no discernible order, but the magistrate seemed to make sense of the arrangement. He cleared a chair for Sarek to sit on and took a seat behind the low table that was serving as his desk.

“Lieutenant Saavik has been most helpful in the investigation,” Magistrate Carliyel said. “I understand her mate was severely injured in the collapse.”

Sarek nodded. “That is true,” he said. “But he is recovering well.”

“That is well,” Carliyel continued. “Your people have been friends to us in these dark days. Were any lost in the disaster?”

Sarek shook his head. “No, we were fortunate.”

Carliyel looked relieved at that as he turned to search among the piles of data cards. When he found the one he was looking for, he put in into the computer in front of him. 

“This is everything we have learned at this time,” he said, turning the monitor so Sarek could see it. “ I have included information from Lieutenant Saavik and others of your people.” He wagged his head slowly. “I'm afraid what we do not know far exceeds what we do.”

Sarek studied the screen long enough to commit it to memory. “Magistrate,” he asked, “has any other structure ever collapsed in this fashion before?”

“Never,” the man answered. “At least not without seismic activity. Lieutenant Saavik's research indicates that there was no such activity on the day of the collapse.”

Sarek folded his hands together and considered that. “And the trausium used in construction is stable?” he asked.

“Yes,” Carliyel answered. “It is one of the strongest substances on the planet and capable of carrying enormous loads. It is nearly impossible to even bend, let alone break anything made from this ore.”

Sarek nodded. He had studied the research Spock and Saavik had done on the mineral and had come to the same conclusion. “If the collapse was not caused by a natural calamity or structural failure,” he said, “then an outside force must be responsible for the destruction.”

“The conclusion is reasonable,” Carliyel agreed, “except for the complete lack of evidence to support it.”

“Nevertheless,” Sarek continued, “we must concentrate our efforts on finding that evidence. Beings willing to cause such destruction rarely stop at just one disaster.”

Carliyel nodded wearily as they began to discuss any possible suspects or motives, and how they might defend against the unknown.


	31. Chapter 31

Spock reached both hands up to the bar over his bed and effortlessly performed a series of pull ups. Maintaining strength in his upper body had been relatively uneventful, but he was frustrated by the continued weakness in his legs.

“Good morning,” McCoy greeted him as he entered the rehabilitation unit in sickbay. He glanced at the bed's readout but still held his scanner to check Spock's vitals directly. When he had recorded his notations, he raised the sheet for a hands-on examination. The short hospital gown Spock wore left his legs bare and easily accessible.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked as he palpated the injured areas.

Spock no longer winced at the touch. “The pain has reduced significantly,” he said. “However, there is still marked weakness, particularly on the right side.”

The doctor nodded. “Is Saavik still helping with the exercises and massages?” he asked. He noticed a definite flush of Spock's skin and a dilation of his pupils at the mention of Saavik's name.

“Of course,” Spock answered as he closed his eyes in what might have been an attempt at biofeedback. McCoy patted his shoulder firmly.

“You're healing well,” he said, pulling the covers back in place. “It shouldn't be much longer.”

Spock sighed deeply as his body refused to cooperate with his mental disciplines. He looked at McCoy with an uncharacteristically helpless expression. “The wait is most....tiring,” he said.

McCoy grinned and patted his shoulder again. “I've noticed,” he said. He turned when he heard movement in the doorway and smiled as Saavik entered the room. 

She nodded at the doctor but went to Spock's side, taking his outstretched hand. His other hand gently stroked her still-flat belly.

“Are you two going to need a chaperone?” McCoy asked with a grin. Saavik started to shake her head, but Spock sank back on the bed with a sigh.

“Please stay, Doctor,” he said. “You can monitor my progress.”

McCoy raised both eyebrows but moved to a chair where he could watch the therapy. Spock's battle to control his physiological reactions must be near the breaking point for him to make such a request. He shook his head and wondered how Vulcans ever managed such things.

Saavik stroked Spock's face briefly before moving to the foot of the bed to begin the therapy. As she expertly manipulated his legs in a natural range of motion, Spock closed his eyes to concentrate on the movement. He noticed also the warmth of her hands and the arousing nature of her touch. She met his eyes even as she continued the exercises.

_ Forgive the touch, husband,  _ she thought.  _ It is necessary. _

_ I quite enjoy it, _ he replied silently causing her to laugh out loud. When she had finished the manipulations, she laid his legs back on the bed to begin the massages. He sighed again.

_ The doctor assures me it will not be long,  _ she thought as she attempted to avoid arousing him further. _ How is your control? _

He smiled at her.  _ My lack of control is evident, beloved, _ he replied. She stopped massaging him to look into his eager face and return the smile. 

McCoy loudly cleared his throat. “Five minutes, each leg,” he directed firmly. “No matter what he's thinking over there.”

Saavik immediately resumed the therapy as Spock resolutely settled his gaze somewhere on the ceiling. McCoy shook his head as he chuckled softly to himself. He had long suspected that Vulcan males weren't much different from the males of various other species, despite their insistence to the contrary. And Spock was certainly in need of a distraction.

“Have you discovered any more about that trausium?” he asked him. Spock had insisted on having a library computer next to his bed and often collaborated with Saavik when they weren't involved in therapy. 

“Indeed,” Spock answered, grateful to have something else to think about. “Trausium is mildly radioactive, but poses no danger to living organisms. This property combined with it's strong magnetism are the reason our communicators and transporters are inoperative within a certain radius of the mineral, but I have yet to explain the continued functioning of our tricorders.”

“Do you think it has a use beyond construction or energy production?” McCoy asked.

Spock considered the question. “It is possible of course to create weapons,” he said, “though the Derilians do not appear to have any warlike tendencies.”

He paused as his attention shifted again to Saavik's touch. McCoy decided it was time to rescue him from his dilemma. He got up and moved the parallel bars close to the bed.

“That's enough for now, Saavik,” he said. “Let's see our patient walk.”

They helped Spock to sit up and position himself between the bars. He used his hands to pull himself to a standing position and slowly began to walk forward supporting himself on the bars. His left leg appeared to be moving almost normally, but his right was weaker with much less range of motion. Spock was silent in his progress, but it was apparent that the exercise took considerable effort. Saavik went to meet him at the end of the bars, putting her hands around his neck and rewarding him with a kiss.

McCoy smiled. “I see where you get your motivation,” he said. 

Spock raised an eyebrow as he laboriously turned around to repeat the walk the opposite direction. “I am highly motivated to walk, Doctor,” he said, “even without Saavik's encouragement.” He paused as his right foot suddenly gave way and stopped to re-position his legs to try again. Saavik stood nearby but let him make the adjustment on his own.

“You're doing good, Spock,” McCoy said. “I know it doesn't seem like it, but you're making remarkable progress.” 

Spock sighed deeply as he once again reached the end of the bars. “It is not logical to expect a quicker outcome,” he said, “but I  _ do _ wish it.”

“Yeah, I know,” McCoy said as Saavik gently turned Spock's head for another kiss. “Spock...can I ask you a question?”

Spock brushed his lips on Saavik's forehead as she began to massage his lower back. “Of course, Doctor,” he said.

“Well,” McCoy began, rubbing a hand across his mouth, “I know you're still affected by her hormones and such, but isn't it distasteful for a Vulcan to show affection in public?”

“It is not the norm,” Spock agreed as he shifted his weight to rest his right leg. “However, as you point out, I am biologically affected by Saavik's hormonal shifts. It is not logical to hide from you, that which you already know.”

McCoy pursed his lips.“Well, you're showing more restraint than I would if our positions were reversed,” he said.

Spock smiled a little as Saavik's hands began to massage his shoulders. “More than you know,” he said.

McCoy smiled. “How about we get you out of this room for a bit?” he asked. “I have an anti-grav chair standing by to take you anywhere you'd like to go.”

Spock glanced back at Saavik with a small smile. “I will leave the choice of destination to Saavik,” he said.

McCoy brought the chair and helped Spock to transfer from the bars. He sighed gratefully when he was able to sit again. Saavik arranged a blanket over his lap to cover his exposed legs.

Crewmen they passed greeted them warmly as they made their way down the corridors. As they neared the rec room they could hear considerable commotion inside. A tense mission always seemed to draw people to recreation more than at other times. 

Several groups clustered around the digital gaming tables while others were engaged in chess and other traditional games of skill and chance. Officers and crewmen sat in groups or pairs, talking and laughing. McCoy could hear Uhura singing but he couldn't see her in the melee. He stopped Spock's chair right inside the door and spied the captain at the synthesizer. Kirk smiled when the doctor waved and made his way toward them with his drink. 

“Out on good behavior?” he asked Spock with a wink.

“He is,” McCoy answered before Spock could do more than raise an eyebrow. “And what's more, he's making great progress, thanks to his personal nurse.” He smiled at Saavik.

“That's great, Spock!” Kirk beamed. “The bridge doesn't seem right without you.”

“Actually, Captain,” Spock said, “I would like to ask permission to resume my duties, at least on a part time basis.”

“Getting tired of me already?” McCoy said.

“On the contrary,” Spock answered, “I do not resent your company, Doctor. However, I am well enough for general duties, and a reduced schedule would still allow for physical therapy.”

McCoy nodded at Kirk's questioning look. “It'll be good for him, Jim,” he said. “Sickbay can feel pretty closed in after a while.”

Kirk smiled. “Request granted, Mr. Spock,” he said. “How's first shift tomorrow?” 

“That will be acceptable,” Spock answered as he idly found Saavik's hand and held it to his chest. Saavik allowed him to keep her hand but scanned the room for prying eyes. It was one thing to allow the doctor to see such lapses, but a public viewing was a serious impropriety.

Kirk gave McCoy a wide eyed look but made no comment.

The doctor cleared his throat. “So where would you like to go next, Spock?” he asked.

Spock let go of Saavik's hand as if suddenly aware that he was holding it.

“The observation lounge, if you please,” Spock answered. Kirk and McCoy gave a surprised look. It was not a destination they expected Spock to choose.

“Your wish is my command,” McCoy said anyway as he activated the chair and sent it on it's way. As he and Saavik followed, Kirk fell in behind them. 

There was no one in the lounge at this hour and they parked Spock's chair in front of the tall windows. He gazed out at the view of Derilia and it's moons as if lost in thought. The others watched the troubled worlds also as they waited for whatever Spock wished to do here.

“Captain,” he finally said, “what do we know about the third moon?”

Kirk looked at him, surprised at the question. “They call it Elaanus. It's not inhabited,” he said.

Spock continued to gaze out the window even though the third moon would not be visible until their orbit brought them to the other side of Derilia. “And why do you suppose that is?” he asked. “Sensors indicate that it has a breathable atmosphere. Why would the Derilians reject this moon in favor of Taini that requires considerable effort to support life?”

Kirk and McCoy opened their eyes wide.  _ Why indeed? _

“Captain,” Spock continued, “I suggest detailed scans as soon as we are in range.”

Kirk nodded. “That will be just about when you come on duty tomorrow. I trust you'll do the honors?”

Spock bowed his head in acknowledgment.

“Well,” McCoy said, “if Spock has to get up early, I guess we'd better get him tucked in for the night.” He winked at Saavik. “I'll let you help.”

Saavik raised an eyebrow at the doctor while the captain laughed. 

“I'll see you in the morning, Spock,” Kirk said as McCoy turned Spock's chair in preparation of leaving.

“Yes, Captain,” Spock answered as he reached for Saavik's hand again. McCoy shook his head as he deftly inserted himself between them to spare Saavik an uncomfortable walk back to sickbay. Spock raised an eyebrow at him but returned his empty hand to his lap without a word. 

When they arrived back in rehab, McCoy assisted Spock back to his bed, leaving the head of the bed raised so he could sit up.

“I suppose you'll want to work awhile,” he said as he rolled the computer close. “You have one hour, then lights out.”

When Spock started to smile, he gave him a stern look. “And Saavik will be going out as well,” he scolded. “Now you two behave. I'll be right next door.”

As the doctor left the room, Spock held out his hand to Saavik. “Saavik-kam, come here,” he said.

As she took his hand, he pulled her close and lifted her on to the bed beside him. She laughed lightly at the surprise of it and bent to kiss him. He held her against his chest, extending the kiss. She laughed again and stroked his face and lips.

“The doctor will return,” she warned him.

“He did say one hour,” Spock answered, smiling widely. 

Saavik kissed him again. “You are not strong enough, husband,” she said as she traced her finger along his up-swept brows. 

“Indeed,” he said, outlining one elegant ear with his fingertips. “I am not strong enough to resist.”

She leaned into him, kissing him softly. “Soon, my love,” she promised. “When you are well.”

Spock made a low sound, almost a growl and gently bit her lip. “I need you now, “ he admitted honestly.

Saavik looked into his eager dark eyes. “ Tal-kam veh,” she said, stroking one pointed ear, “your logic fails you.”

“I do not care,” he said, and meant it. She was soft and warm in his arms and he held her close while he nuzzled her neck. She held his face and kissed him, feeling his desire leap through the touch.

She pulled back and searched his face. “You should meditate,” she said with concern.

“I do not wish to,” he answered, reaching for her again. She raised both eyebrows in surprise and stopped his advance with a hand on his chest. The look he gave her was neither repentant nor ashamed.

“Husband,” she admonished him, “the pon farr must have weakened your control. Perhaps work will distract you.” She reached over him to pull the computer closer.

“You distract me, Saavik-kam,” he purred as he deflected her hand from its intention. He slowly kissed the hand he had caught, working his way up her arm. She shivered as his warm lips tickled her skin and she nearly gave in to his insistent advances.

“K'diwa,” she said as she gently extracted herself from his arms and got off the bed. She avoided his reaching hand and made her way to the other side of the bed, keeping the computer between them. “Remember you are Vulcan.”

Spock smiled as he shifted himself toward her. “My heritage is difficult to forget,” he said wryly. “And even though my pon farr has ended, my joining obviously has not. The biological imperative of that condition is a constant test of my control. I grow weary of fighting it.”

She reached out to stroke his face, sighing as he took her hand and kissed her palm. How easy it would be to do as he wished, if only his injuries didn't prevent it. She moved close again, kissing him gently.

McCoy shook his head from the doorway. “At least one of you could act like a Vulcan,” he admonished with a small smile. “It took me years to get used to the _repression_ of emotion.”

Saavik stepped away from the bed as Spock reluctantly let go of her hand. Spock turned his attention to McCoy.

“It is not typical to repress emotions between bondsmates, Doctor,” he admitted. “At least not in private.”

“You don't say?” McCoy replied with interest. “Anything else your family doctor should know about Vulcan married life?”

Spock ignored the question as he watched Saavik walk around the bed again to stand on the other side of the doctor. Without trying, he began to calculate the distance between them and whether he would be able to traverse it safely. Saavik kept her eyes averted even though he reached out to touch her mind.

_ Saavik-kam, attend me. _

_ Husband, I cannot. _

She glanced up suddenly as a particularly intimate suggestion crossed the link and she blushed a brilliant shade of green.

_ K'diwa! Where is your logic? _

He laughed in thought and reality.  _ I am weary of logic. Attend me. _

_ Soon, my love,  _ she replied silently as she moved around the foot of the bed. His eyes watched her closely, continuing to calculate distances and his own abilities.

McCoy glanced up at the biobeds readings, raising his eyebrow at several of the indicators.

“Spock, I hate to do this,” he said, suddenly raising the hypo he had concealed at his side. “But you need to relax.” He applied the hypo to Spock's arm before he could resist. Spock's eyes fluttered briefly before closing in sleep.

“It's just a sedative,” he said to Saavik. “He'll sleep 'til morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said as she watched Spock's tense body slowly relax. “It is difficult for him.”

McCoy nodded as the indicators began to level off, then turned to Saavik. “For you too, I imagine,” he said.

She blushed deeply. “Naturally,” she answered, “since I am the cause of his condition.”

“Don't you worry about that,” McCoy said. “Your last tests showed a marked reduction in pheromones and a stabilizing in hormones. He glanced at the sleeping Vulcan. “He won't have that as an excuse much longer.”

Saavik went to the bed to arrange the covers over Spock. His breathing was soft and regular and he moaned softly at some dream image. She brushed her fingertips across his lips.  _ Rest now, my love.  _ Slowly she bent to kiss his forehead before bidding the doctor a good night and leaving the room.

McCoy shook his head and smiled as he dimmed the lights. Love was love no matter which species you asked, and whether they chose to speak of it openly or not. Even Vulcans couldn't escape that particular dilemma.


	32. Chapter 32

Captain Kirk turned as Spock entered the bridge in his anti-grav chair. “Welcome back, Mr. Spock,” he said. “It hasn't been the same without you.”

“Thank you, Captain,” he said as he directed his chair toward the science station. He glanced at McCoy where he stood next to the captain, but only raised an eyebrow at him. Kirk looked at the doctor curiously.

“I had to slip him a mickey last night,” McCoy said quietly. “I don't think he's forgiven me yet.”

Kirk stared at him with a small grin. “Was he misbehaving again?” he asked.

“You could say that,” McCoy answered as he glanced back to make sure Spock wasn't listening. “You don't think his katra was damaged somehow while it rattled around inside my head, do you?”

“What do you mean?” Kirk asked as he stole a glance at Spock. “He seems the same.”

McCoy rubbed a hand across his mouth. “I don't know,” he said. “Maybe it's like Amanda says and he's just embracing his human half after all these years...and there's the whole joining thing that would drive anyone mad...”

“What are you getting at?” Kirk prompted.

McCoy turned to watch Spock working quietly at his station. “I don't know,” he said again. “Maybe I'm imagining it, but he seems different.”

“Different good or different bad?” Kirk asked after a long look at Spock.

McCoy pursed his lips. “Just different,” he said, as he turned to leave the bridge. As the turbolift doors opened, he nearly collided into Saavik who was stepping out of the lift. He excused himself and watched her proceed to the science station and sit next to Spock. Then changing his mind about leaving, he turned to lean on the center rail and watch the Vulcans.

“Coming up on Elaanus now, Captain,” Spock announced. “Beginning detailed sensor scan.”

Spock and Saavik began sorting and analyzing the raw data as it was received. They worked efficiently together with very little need for verbal communication. Spock appeared to be in complete control at the moment, and had acknowledged Saavik's arrival with only a look. McCoy shook his head. _ Just about when you got used to one type of Vulcan, they'd go and change again! _

“Class M environment,” Spock was saying. “With a great variety of flora and fauna, exceeding that of Derilia and its other moons together.”

“Mineral deposits also show a great variety,” Saavik said. “However I am not reading any trausium at all.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at that and made an adjustment on his scanner. “There are many large bodies of salt water, located mainly around the equator,” he continued. “The land masses are situated at the poles.”

Saavik suddenly stood and bent over the scanner hood. “Captain, there was a brief energy reading on the southern land mass, but now it's gone.”

“Natural?” he asked.

“Unknown,” she answered, as she angled the hood down so Spock could look into it.

Kirk stared at the moon on the viewscreen. _ Another mystery. _He turned back to the Vulcans.

“What's the weather like down there?” he asked.

“It's a temperate climate,” Saavik answered. “currently in the warm season.”

“Captain,” Spock said, “there are now multiple energy readings in the northern hemisphere.”

“Confirmed,” Saavik said as her hands flew over the controls, “And more still...beneath the oceans.”

Kirk turned back to the viewscreen as he rubbed a hand across his face. Finally he turned back to the Vulcans.

“Saavik,” he said, “take a team down to investigate. Avoid any contact with sentient life.” He glanced back at the moon hanging peacefully in space. “And maintain constant contact with the ship.”

Suddenly Spock turned his chair to face the center of the bridge. “No!” he practically shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him as Kirk approached the center rail to study his first officer.

“Why not?” Kirk asked sharply. He was not used to his commands being questioned so openly and certainly not by his first officer.

“The risk is too great,” Spock said in a somewhat quieter voice.

Kirk stared hard at his friend. “Saavik is a Starfleet officer,” he said, “she understands risk.”

“I will go,” Spock answered evenly.

Kirk stepped around the rail to move closer. “Spock,” he said, “you're in no condition...”

“Then send someone else,” Spock insisted as he met Saavik's confused stare.

Kirk's gaze hardened as he turned his attention to Saavik. “Gather your team,” he said. “I want reports every fifteen minutes.”

As Saavik stood to comply, Spock suddenly grabbed her wrist and held her there. She stood awkwardly, glancing between him and the captain, as Spock's irrational fear flooded the link.

“Doctor,” Kirk said hotly, “get your patient off my bridge!”

McCoy went to Spock, reaching out to the hand that held Saavik. “Let her go, Spock,” he said gently.

Spock stared at him silently but slowly he released his hand and dropped it to his lap. He glanced once more at Saavik before bowing his head in defeat. McCoy activated the chair and walked with him to the turbolift. As the doors closed, McCoy looked at the suddenly passive man beside him.

“What's going on, Spock?” he asked with concern.

Spock kept his head down, his hands folded together. He was silent a long time.

“I do not know,” he finally said. “As the desire of the joining begins to fade, I am left with intense feelings of protection toward Saavik.” He sighed deeply and looked up at the doctor. “You should not underestimate my capacity for illogical behavior when presented with real or perceived threats to her safety.”

McCoy laid a firm hand on his shoulder as the lift doors opened. “Come on, old friend,” he said. “I'm giving you a complete workup and you're giving _ me _ a complete education in anything remotely connected to Vulcan reproduction and relationships.”

Spock nodded slowly. His friend had certainly earned the right to an open discussion about such matters. Whether that would yield any answers was another matter entirely.

McCoy took Spock to the privacy of rehab and helped him on to the bed. The indicators immediately registered a baseline of his metabolic processes. McCoy pursed his lips and nodded as he took further readings with his hand-held scanner.

“So you said the joining is beginning to fade?” he asked. “It sure didn't look like it last night.”

“Indeed it is,” Spock said. “However, being unable to act on the impulses, renders the desire cumulative.” He gave the doctor a wry smile. “It has been, as you humans say, a rather long dry spell.”

The doctor returned the smile. “Tell ya what,” he said, “when you can walk out of here, all restrictions are off.”

Spock raised an eyebrow with interest. McCoy reached out a hand to help him sit up.

“We may as well get you out of that uniform,” he said. “Jim's not likely to let you on the bridge anytime soon.”

He helped Spock to strip down to his under garments and raised the head of the bed so he could sit up comfortably. Then pulling up a chair next to the bed, he sat down to observe his patient.

“Spock,” he began. “Your pon farr during our first five year mission...was your first?”

“Yes,” Spock answered. “There is some variation in the cycle even among full Vulcans. But when I experienced none at all during early adulthood, I began to believe that my human genes had somehow rendered me immune to that biological imperative.”

“I take it you don't have a regular seven year cycle...”

“No,” Spock answered. “My cycle is neither regular in frequency nor intensity.”

“And the one you just had?”

”Was particularly intense,” Spock finished with a sigh.

McCoy nodded slowly. “Do Romulans have a pon farr?”

Spock considered the question. “I do not know,” he said. “Since they are free to experience their passions, I do not think it would be necessary. It is possible that they evolved out of that biological need.”

McCoy thought that over. “Do you know if Saavik has ever had a pon farr?”

Spock looked suddenly very thoughtful. “No,” he answered. “I must admit I never considered the question. I just assumed...”

“Well,” McCoy said, “you should ask her when she gets back. In the meantime, let's figure out your current dilemma. When did the protective feeling start exactly?”

Spock sighed deeply. “It was an immediate instinctive reaction,” he said. “I did not make a conscious decision to interfere with the captain's commands.”

McCoy nodded. “Spock, I think all those pregnancy hormones floating around are activating a primal need to defend your mate.” He smiled a little. “I'm not sure I can help with that.”

Spock gave him a pensive look. “Perhaps you would like to sedate me again?” he asked.

McCoy smiled. “Don't tempt me,” he said. “Now come on and lay back. We may as well do your exercises while we're chewing the fat.”

He adjusted the bed so Spock could lie down and began the range of motion exercises on his legs while they talked.

“So what's it like having the mental link?” the doctor asked. “Can you communicate with one another?”

Spock closed his eyes as he considered the question. “Yes, communication is possible,” he said, “but generally only at short distances. However, the other can be _ sensed _ over great distances, particularly when strong emotions are involved.”

“Can you sense her now?” McCoy asked.

“Yes,” Spock answered, “she is well.”

McCoy shook his head. “I thought human love was special but you Vulcans take the cake.” He walked around the bed to exercise the other leg. “So how do you establish this link? Is it done through a meld or something?”

“The marital bond is established through a mind meld,” Spock explained. “An image of each is left in the other's mind to act as a conduit for thoughts and emotions. It is possible when in the vicinity of one another, to have a conversation in thought only.”

McCoy shook his head. “I'm not sure I'd want someone in my head like that,” he said.

Spock smiled a little. “It is not an invasion,” he said, “but more an embrace.”

McCoy released his leg and looked at Spock. “Do you love her?” he asked bluntly.

“Yes,” Spock answered without hesitation, drawing a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

“I thought Vulcans didn't speak of such things.”

“Vulcans are reticent to speak of many things that are nonetheless true,” Spock answered. “Besides, as you are fond of pointing out, I am half human.”

McCoy smiled as he covered Spock's legs with the sheet. “Well,” he said, “It's your Vulcan half that's causing all the current trouble. How are we going to fix this?”

Spock sat up as the doctor adjusted the bed again. “ If the captain will permit it,” he said, “I can work from here as easily as I can on the bridge.”

McCoy nodded slowly. “He may allow it,” he said as he picked up Spock's arm to take a blood sample. “If you don't go all white knight again.”

Spock acknowledged the comment with a bow of his head. McCoy released his arm and glanced at the biometrics once more before moving to begin the massages on his legs. Spock watched him a moment before speaking.

“Leonard,” he said, drawing a surprise look from the doctor, “I want to thank you for your attention during my pon farr. I believe it was instrumental in its successful completion.”

McCoy smiled awkwardly. “We've been through a lot together,” he said. “Might as well go whole hog.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the idiom. McCoy continued to massage his legs as Spock closed his eyes in thought.

“If it is possible,” Spock finally said, “will you be present at the birth of my child?”

McCoy smiled widely. “I wouldn't miss it for the world,” he said. As he finished the massages, he covered Spock's legs again and ran the scanner over him one more time.

“Have you been doing your exercises on the equipment?” he asked.

“Of course,” Spock answered.

“Well,” McCoy said. “Everything is looking really good. You'll be walking soon, I promise.”

Spock nodded slowly. “I will look forward to that eventuality,” he said.

They both looked up as Sarek entered the room. His dark eyes assessed his son as he walked to the foot of the bed. “What is your condition, my son?” he asked.

“He's doing well,” McCoy interjected. “Everything is progressing on schedule.”

Sarek turned to regard him silently then turned back to Spock. “And what is your assessment, Spock?” he asked.

“My strength is returning,” Spock answered, “and the pain is negligible.”

Sarek considered that. “And what of your joining?” he continued.

Spock sighed deeply. “My joining is waning,” he said, “slowly.”

Sarek studied him a moment. “You are troubled,” he observed.

Spock met his father's intense gaze. “Yes,” he admitted.

Sarek waited patiently for his son to elaborate. When he didn't continue, Sarek walked around the bed to stand beside him. “And what troubles you, Spock?” he prompted.

Spock closed his eyes in silent reflection before turning again to his father. “My lack of logic concerning my bondsmate,” he answered.

Sarek gave the smallest smile before composing his face again. “Logic with one's bondsmate...and children... is often uncertain,” he said.

Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise at the statement. “Then it is not a temporary affliction?” he asked.

“Indeed, it is not,” Sarek answered. McCoy could almost believe he saw laughter in the dark eyes.

Spock sighed deeply as he raised both eyebrows. “Fascinating,” he said.

Sarek turned to the doctor. “Is he well enough to resume his duties?” he asked.

McCoy rubbed at his mouth as his eyes shifted away from Sarek's intense look. “Well, technically, yes,” he said, “on a limited basis.”

Sarek turned to Spock with a questioning look. Spock met his gaze.

“The aforementioned lack of logic is an issue,” he said.

Sarek studied Spock a moment. “Doctor McCoy,” he finally said, “I would like for Spock to collaborate with me concerning the Derilian issue. Would this be permitted?”

“I'm sure it can be arranged,” McCoy answered. “I can have another computer brought in...”

“My stateroom will suffice as a work area,” Sarek interjected, “if Spock is permitted to leave sickbay.”

“Of course,” McCoy answered. “We have an anti-grav chair...”

“He will walk,” Sarek interrupted, drawing a surprised look from both Spock and McCoy. Sarek's eyes assessed them both.

“If there is a medical reason why he cannot walk, then state it,” he said.

McCoy looked from one to the other. “Well, there's still marked weakness..” he began.

“The remedy for weakness is exercise, is it not?” Sarek stated bluntly.

“Yes, of course,” McCoy answered. “He's on a full exercise program as it is. But you can't just _ will _ a man to walk before he's ready!”

Sarek studied Spock a long moment. “He is ready,” he said simply.

“He is correct,” Spock said before McCoy could protest, “I must walk.”

McCoy moved closer to hover protectively over his patient. “Of course you will walk,” he said, “but you can't just go traipsing all over the ship right out of the gate! It's too far!”

“A short distance will suffice,” Sarek said. “Perhaps from the turbolift?”

McCoy rubbed his hand across his mouth again. “Yeah,” he said. “I suppose that would be ok.” He looked at Spock closely. “But you haven't even stood unassisted yet,” he argued.

Spock slowly raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I have,” he said. McCoy shot him a shocked look.

“And?” the doctor prompted.

“And I was successful,” Spock answered.

“In walking?”

“In not falling,” Spock said with a hint of amusement.

McCoy slowly shook his head. “Vulcans are the worst patients,” he grumbled, giving in to the inevitable. “Ok, but I'm going with you the first time or two, and you'll need to use a cane for awhile.”

Both Vulcans bowed their heads in acceptance of his terms. McCoy muttered to himself before turning to Sarek again. “We'll need to make arrangements for his work schedule,” he said.

“Of course,” Sarek answered. “Please advise me when you have the necessary permissions. If I am on the planet, my aids will attend you.”

McCoy nodded as Sarek turned his attention to Spock again. “Be well, my son,” he said, inclining his head . Spock bowed his head in acknowledgment as Sarek left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Saavik paused at the door watching Spock at work on the computer. When he saw her there she smiled and approached the bed. 

“The mission was a success?” he asked as she touched her fingers with his own. 

“It was interesting,” she replied. “We will speak of it later.”

She sat on the bed and studied his face a long time. “I am not helpless, husband,” she gently reprimanded him.

“I know, Saavik-kam,” he said, reaching out to touch her face. She took the hand and held it, bending to kiss him slowly.

“Is the captain still angry?” she asked as she leaned on his chest and kissed him again.

“I do not know the captain's state of mind,” he answered while still savoring her soft lips. “I am not even certain of my own.”

She kicked off her boots and lay down on the bed with him. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head as she resumed kissing his lips and face. “It does not matter,” she said.

He smiled at her and stroked a delicate ear. She returned the smile and pulled herself on top of him, laughing when he wrapped his arms around her to keep her there. 

“Perhaps it does not,” he said as he stroked her back. “My father has asked for my assistance on the Derilian issue.”

She stopped kissing him long enough to raise an eyebrow.

“It is an opportunity to aid the mission without interfering with ship's operations,” he continued, “and my father will certainly monitor my behavior.”

Her hands slid forward to stroke his ears and hold his face. “As long as he does not keep you too busy,” she said, nuzzling his neck.

He gently helped her out of her uniform jacket and kissed the bare arms revealed by the sleeveless undershirt. She purred softly and slid her hands under his shirt to pull it off over his head. He smiled freely as her hands and lips explored his bare chest. His hands found her hips and thighs and lingered there.

“Stay with me,” he said as he kissed her ear slowly. She raised her head and her eyebrows and searched his face.

“Not to copulate,” he assured her, “though I wish it. But to simply be together.”

She smiled and kissed him firmly. “I will stay,” she said, “for any reason.”

He returned the smile and the kiss. He had been surprised that sleeping alone had been one of the most distressing aspects of his convalescence, and holding her now relaxed and excited him at once. He moaned softly and closed his eyes.

“Am I hurting you?” she asked, beginning to lift herself off of him.

“No,” he said, catching her again, “the pain is negligible.” He reached down and arranged her legs around him, causing her to raise an eyebrow at the implication.

He shook his head. “The doctor says I must first walk,” he reminded her.

She settled against him and stroked his face. “Then you must,” she said with a smile. “Soon.”

He laughed and kissed her with his eyes open. Her lips were soft and warm against his eager mouth and he held her head to keep her close. She opened her eyes to see him watching her and laughed into the kiss.

“I love you, tal-kam veh,” she said when he finally let her go.

He stroked his fingers on her face, sending whispers of the link between them. “T'nash-veh ashaya, t'nash-veh ashaya,” he murmured, “why do you love me?”

She pushed herself up with her hands on his chest. “The question is illogical,” she said.

“Love is illogical,” he countered with a smile.

She studied his face. “I could pose the same question,” she challenged with a raised brow.

He stroked her face again, letting his fingers settle on the nerve centers. “And I would answer like this,” he said as he initiated a mind meld. 

She smiled and touched his face as well, creating a dual link that was intimate and powerful. They both smiled together as their minds touched and shared the answer. They communicated as one mind, one heart, one spirit, one love. Each found amusement at what the other found lovable, and both were in agreement that the love was true. She sighed and lay her head on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat and steady breathing as she walked with him in her mind. He wrapped his free arm around her and shared with her anything she wished in the silent reaches of his mind. The intense pleasure of her mind-smile soothed him as she opened her thoughts to him as well. He held her then in both realities and embraced the illogical and consuming emotion of love.

They remained linked for some time, their bodies and minds locked in the same embrace. At last he reluctantly removed his hand from her face as she also broke the link.

“I love you, Saavik-kam,” he said aloud.

She looked up at him with her head on his chest and stroked his face sleepily. “I know,” she said.

Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head as both of them fell gently to sleep.

* * *

It was early when Doctor McCoy entered the rehab unit. Noticing the two figures on the bed, he shook his head with a grin.

“Well, well,” he said and laughed at the combined readings on the screen. He gently touched Saavik's back. “Time to get up,” he said. “I need access to my patient.”

She opened her eyes and blushed brilliantly as she carefully removed herself from the bed. He gave her a long look.

“It was sleep only,” she insisted. “We did not couple.”

He raised his eyebrows but smiled. “If you'd like to stay, he says he's ready to walk.”

She put on her jacket and boots while he scanned Spock and noted his readings on the chart. Spock's eyes opened and watched him patiently.

“Whatcha say, Spock?” he asked. “Want to give walking a try?”

Spock nodded and sat up while the doctor went to get a cane for support. Spock eased his feet off the bed and stood up, balancing on the cane. He paused, taking a deep breath in concentration before carefully taking a step. 

His right leg gave way a little but the cane supported him. Slowly he made his way across the room, limping but stable.

“You're doing great, Spock!” McCoy encouraged.

When Spock reached the end of the room, he turned to walk back. “Thank you, Doctor,” he said. “I know my injuries were severe, and your skill in repairing them is most appreciated.”

“Glad I could help,” McCoy grinned while Spock tested his new-found freedom. “I spoke to Jim about you working with your father. He thinks it's a good idea.”

Spock nodded. “Then I can begin as soon as my father is notified,” he said. “I assume the physical therapy will continue?”

McCoy nodded. “Half a day is long enough to work for now,” he said, then narrowed his eyes.”And you are not to leave the ship, is that clear?”

“Perfectly,” Spock said. 

McCoy gave him a long look. “Well,” he said, “I'll have a talk with Sarek and you can practice with the cane. But don't over do it, hear?”

Spock raised both eyebrows. “There is nothing wrong with my hearing, Doctor,” he said.

McCoy shook his head and turned to Saavik. “Don't let him leave this room,” he ordered.

“Of course,” she replied, giving Spock a small smile.

McCoy looked from one to the other and muttered something under his breath as he left the room. Spock held out his free hand to Saavik and she walked forward to stand in front of him. He arranged a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

“K'diwa,” she said, reaching up to kiss him. He held her hand at her side as he savored the kiss slowly.

“Walk with me,” he said as they began a slow progression around the room. She held his hand tightly and matched his slow speed. 

“Perhaps the doctor will release you from sickbay soon,” she said hopefully.

“Perhaps,” he said, stopping at the bed and easing down on it. She found his undershirt and helped him put it on.

“We must find you some clothing,” she said, “unless you propose to go out like this.”

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. “It would certainly provide fodder for the gossips,” he said. “However, a proper uniform would be preferable.”

After a short search she found his uniform hanging neatly over a chair. She helped him put it on, the process interrupted by frequent touching and kissing. When finally properly attired, he stood to attempt walking with his boots on. It was a little more awkward, but he made it all the way around the room. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Soon we will sleep in our own bed again,” she said.

He smiled at her. “Soon we will do more than sleep.”

She smiled and kissed him as he put his free hand around her waist. Behind them McCoy loudly cleared his throat.

“I swear I need to turn a fire hose on you two,” he said with a wink as he entered the room. They stopped kissing to look at him but didn't let go of one another.

“Sarek says you can come anytime,” he continued. “He's currently in video conference with Regent Aiden but you're welcome to join in.”

Spock inclined his head. “Thank you, Doctor,” he said.

“I can take you to deck four in the chair and you can walk from there,” he told him. “And I can send someone to bring the chair back when you need it.”

“That will be acceptable,” Spock said, then turned to Saavik again. “You should return to your duties,” he said. “I will be here later tonight.” He bent to kiss her before allowing the doctor to help him to the chair.

“I will walk with you,” she said, her hand lingering on his neck. He took hold of the hand and she didn't protest it as they proceeded through the corridors.

When they exited the turbolift on deck four they helped Spock to stand with his cane and positioned themselves on either side of him. With slow determination he made his way to his father's stateroom.

“Take it easy, ok Spock?” McCoy said as he prepared to leave him at the door. Saavik touched her fingers to Spock's as she turned to leave with the doctor. Spock inclined his head to both of them and engaged the chime. An aid answered almost immediately and let him in.

Sarek's eyes shifted briefly from the computer screen in acknowledgment of his arrival. Spock made his way to the empty chair next to his father and gratefully sat in it as the aid took his cane to store it out of the way.

“Yes, Ambassador,” Regent Aiden was saying, his face drawn and worried on the screen..“Every day more are taken. No government family has been spared from the kidnappings. My own daughter is among the missing.” He paused as he took a moment to control his emotions. “Please...if there is anyway to help us. We are unable to give the Wramuth what they demand.”

“Have they indicated a willingness to return your people in exchange for the trausium?” Sarek asked.

“They say as much,” Aiden replied. “We are processing the ore as quickly as we are able, but they have increased their demands due to the delay and it is not possible to meet those demands.”

“We have monitored your newsfeeds since our arrival,” Spock interjected. “There has been no report of any kidnappings.”

Aiden nodded. “We have endeavored to keep this news from the population as long as possible,” he said. “They have had trauma enough.” He lowered his eyes as his long fingers rubbed at his head. “They do not appear to have transporters as you do, but must land on the planet with small aircraft to complete their raids. So far these have gone undetected, but I do not know how long that will last.”

“It is possible they may have cloaking technology,” Spock proposed as he sent a request to the bridge from the computer in front of him. After a moment the answer came back. 

“Nothing is detected within range of this vessel,” he reported. “If it is not cloaked, it is possible for a ship to be concealed on the other side of the planet or behind any of the moons.”

“If you are correct in their possession of only limited sensor capabilities,” Sarek addressed him, “then it is possible they are unaware of our presence also.”

“I would suspect that is so,” the regent said, “since General Taln has made no mention of another vessel.” He wrapped his long fingers together on the desk in front of him. “To my knowledge he is not even aware of the colonists on Artemis or Taini.” He looked pleadingly into the viewer, his large eyes opening even wider. “Please, I beg you not to go there or he will follow.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Would he not have made a cursory exploration of the moons at the time of his discovery of Derilia?” he asked.

Aiden shook his head in a kind of bobbling motion. “The Wramuth have not presented themselves as a very curious people,” he said. “Perhaps most moons do not have resources of their own as Artemis and Taini do. In any case, taking what they wish from populated planets appears to be the normal practice among their people.”

“This is your reason for withdrawing from the colonies,” Sarek surmised.

“Yes,” Aiden answered tiredly, “we wished to protect, not abandon them. Unfortunately the Wramuth do not come on a regular schedule, so we could not risk communicating our intentions to the colonies.”

“Regent Aiden,” Spock said, “when the Wramuth have what they wish, do they withdraw from the system for a time?”

“Yes,” he answered. “At least we always believed it to be so. However, if they have the ability to cloak their vessels, I am no longer certain of this fact.”

Sarek looked thoughtfully at the screen. “I would surmise that they do indeed withdraw,” he said, “or they would have detected our own activity in this sector.”

“This information should be brought to the captain's attention,” Spock said. “We must not reveal our existence or that of the colonies.”

Sarek nodded. “Of course,” he said, then addressed the screen. “Regent, I will discuss with Captain Kirk the possibility of assisting with your ore processing. If the Wramuth can be satisfied they may return your people and buy us time to formulate a more permanent solution.”

“Thank you,” the regent said sincerely. “After the collapse of the Great Hall, ore production was naturally given less importance. Your assistance in this may be instrumental in saving our lost people.”

“We will speak again soon,” Sarek said. “Are you certain this is a secure means of communication?”

“Yes,” Aiden answered. “We are using a scrambled signal embedded on existing radio waves. We have used this method before without detection.” He sighed tiredly and shook his head again. “I'm afraid Artemis and Taini are too far away for this method or we might have explained our withdrawal.”

“The Enterprise has the means to communicate at this distance,” Spock said. “If you wish to have a conference with the colony leaders, we can arrange it.”

Aiden looked up hopefully. “Yes, thank you!” he said with relief. “When the Wramuth have withdrawn, I would very much like to arrange such a conference.”

“Very good,” Sarek said. “Then let us proceed with our plans. We will contact you soon with the captain's decision.”

“Thank you, again,” the regent answered. “From all of Derilia.”

As the communications ended, Sarek turned to Spock. “Call Captain Kirk,” he said. “We have much to discuss.” 


	34. Chapter 34

Captain Kirk breathed deeply in the excess warmth of the Vulcan's stateroom and resisted the urge to mop at his brow. It was strange seeing Spock at his father's side rather than his own, and he wondered with a start if their days serving together were coming to an end. Surprisingly, Spock didn't look uncomfortable serving as Sarek's aid, and Kirk felt some regret at his recent anger toward his friend. He looked around but didn't see the anti-grav chair and wondered how Spock had come to be here.

“There is indeed an outside influence on Derilia,” Sarek began. “A species known as Wramuth.” He activated an image provided by the regent on the computer screen. “They appear to be scavengers of sorts, taking what they wish from other species. Their weaponry is advanced enough to force the issue if they meet with resistance.”

“Every indication is that their sensor capabilities are limited,” Spock continued, “however, we must take every effort to prevent our detection and that of the colonies.”

“They didn't abandon the colonies, they were trying to protect them! “ the captain deduced.

“Exactly,” Spock said.

“Then why did they invite us back into the system?” Kirk wondered. “Wasn't there a chance we would be noticed?”

Spock considered the question a moment. “ I suspect they believed we could defend ourselves if need be, while their own spacecraft have no such defenses. Perhaps they had hoped that a confrontation with us might end the siege once and for all.”

“A logical deduction,” Sarek agreed. “In any case, it is vital that we are not detected now. The Wramuth hold hostages in ransom for trausium ore. It is unknown how they might treat those hostages if they learn of our presence.”

“Why not just give them the ore?” Kirk asked. “I assume this is not the first such demand?”

Spock shook his head. “They are unable to do so,” he said. “The disaster has slowed their production and the Wramuth are unwilling to wait for an increase. It has been suggested that perhaps we could make up the difference until the hostages are recovered.”

“That's a good idea,” Kirk agreed. “We can send personnel and equipment down right away. But is there a chance of running into Wramuth raiding parties on the surface?”

“I believe the risk is minimal,” Spock answered. “I would deduce that the raids happen at night since the citizenry is yet unaware of them.”

Kirk nodded. “Do we know where they're holding the hostages?”

Sarek shook his head. “The Wramuth have a ship somewhere in orbit, possibly on the other side of the planet or secluded near the moons. However, it is not known whether they hold the hostages there or at a location on the planet surface.”

Spock steepled his fingers in front of him as he considered the situation. “It would be much easier to remain anonymous if the hostages are detained on Derilia,” he said. “Disguising a few raiders would be easier than disguising an entire ship.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Logical,” he said. “A rescue operation would be possible if that is the case. However, it would, as you humans say, tip our hand.”

“Well,” Kirk said, “we can at least monitor their positions if we find them.” He activated the viewer to call the bridge and ordered a continuous scan of the planet, concentrating on unidentified life forms. When the communication was ended, he addressed the Vulcans again.

“Do we know if these Wramuth are responsible for the collapse of the building?” he asked.

“We do not know for certain,” Spock said, “but I do not believe that to be the case. From what Regent Aiden has told us, the Wramuth have weapons that could destroy the building outright rather than collapse it. There is also the fact that the Wramuth general did not contact the regent until several days after the disaster. If they had wished to make a statement, one would have expected demands sooner rather than later.”

Kirk nodded. “We'll keep working with Derilian officials on that particular mystery. Forensics should have something soon.” He turned to Sarek. “Do you have a secure communication with Regent Aiden?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sarek answered. “They assure us that their encrypted signal has yet to be discovered by the Wramuth.”

“Good,” Kirk said. “Keep them advised about our plans and anything we discover. Once the Wramuth are out of the way, we can figure out a permanent defense against them.”

He stood to end the meeting. “Thank you, gentlemen,” he said. “At least we have one mystery out of the way.”

Sarek rose to walk with him to the door while Spock had the aid bring his cane. When Sarek returned, Spock carefully stood. 

“I will take my leave also,” he said. “I would like to monitor the sensor sweep, and Saavik has promised to update me on her mission to Elaanus.”

Sarek nodded. “Until tomorrow,” he acknowledged.

Spock inclined his head to him as he began his slow progression toward the door. The limp was very pronounced but he was stable enough with the cane. Sarek assessed his efforts closely but didn't comment on them.

Spock waited until he was in the turbolift to call sickbay for the chair. Perhaps soon he wouldn't need it. He leaned against the wall to rest as he rode the lift to deck seven. Despite the intense exercise program it was still a considerable effort to remain upright for long. Even the Vulcan healing techniques were having little effect on the speed of his recovery. He sighed in frustration but quickly rejected the fleeting emotion. What would be, would be, and it was illogical to dwell on it.

He stood up straight again and composed his features. By the time the lift doors opened to reveal McCoy with the chair, he was once again in control of body and mind.

* * *

Elliat Jaridan sat down heavily in the padded chair and gazed at the garden beyond the window. After the death of Minister Khrelav, he had assumed leadership of Artemis. Since then it had been a flurry of almost panicked activity as everyone adjusted to a disaster greater than any in their history.

Jaridan was of the first generation born on Artemis. His appearance was still Derilian without the changes seen in later generations. He realized with some sadness that the Derilian influence would soon be lost to his race as their malleable genome adjusted to the moon environment. Already the youth preferred a look far removed from their forebearers, even changing their appearance with paints and other accessories to increases the differences. He wondered if it was the natural inheritance of the young to always be dissatisfied with the past.

He glanced up at the newsfeed playing on the wall screen. So many dead of all their races. There were even reports of serious injuries among the Enterprise crew. The strange aliens had been most helpful following the disaster and even now still worked on Derilia to save the wounded and discover the reason for the attack. He wondered, not for the first time, why Derilia had been been reticent to accept their offer to join their Federation.

Something on the screen caught his attention and he stood up to get a better view. The video feed showed the destruction where the Great Hall had stood, but the Derilian who spoke did not report on that devastation. Instead the story he relayed sounded suspiciously like the conspiratorial imaginings of a frightened people, and yet had a certain ring of truth. Why were so many government officials now impossible to find? Even considering the need for added security, it did not make sense that they and their families had vanished without notice to their friends and colleagues. Even Regent Aiden had only spoken on video feed in recent days, making no public appearances as he had in the first days following the disaster. For that matter, why were more Enterprise personnel now going to the mines rather than assisting their comrades with humanitarian efforts in the city? Jaridan narrowed his eyes at the screen as the fur on his neck began to rise.

He crossed to his computer terminal and sat down while still keeping an eye on the newsfeed. He had not sensed any guile from the Federation members he had met, and the Vulcan who had visited Artemis had seemed particularly trustworthy. Perhaps something in the mines could help with the relief efforts, but he had no idea what it might be. He knew very little about mining in any case, and trausium in particular. The Enterprise crew had seemed intrigued with that mineral during their first meeting and the hair on his neck rose higher as he considered that interest often proceeded greed.

He quickly typed a command into the computer and scanned the results of his search. The trausium that powered their worlds and built their cities could also be used as a source for weapons. From what he had seen on the Enterprise, they had power enough already, but his blood ran cold at the thought that they could be helping Derilia to make its own weapons.  _ Had they aligned themselves with the homeworld to subdue its colonial neighbors?  _ He pushed the thought away as ridiculous.  _ Why engage in the charade of peace talks when they themselves could devastate the colonies in an instant? _ He turned off the newsfeed and sat back in his chair tiredly. He was convinced that the disappearance of key officials and the Enterprise's new priority were somehow connected. He considered simply asking their supposed friends in orbit around the homeworld, but decided that it would be prudent to first prove that friendship. With renewed purpose he sat up and typed a series of commands into the computer. The hair on his neck fluttered again as he awaited the answer. 


	35. Chapter 35

Saavik sat at the computer in Spock's rehab room, watching him work on the leg press. She noted with some concern that the weights were at the lowest setting and that the exercise seemed to require considerable effort. 

“Are you fatigued from your work today?” she asked him.

He stopped the exercise to lower his legs with a sigh. “Perhaps,” he said. He retrieved his cane to carefully stand and transfer to the extension machine. She watched his slow progress and resisted the urge to help him.

“Was the work productive?” she asked as he began to exercise again.

“Indeed,” he said, his voice catching as he concentrated on the movements. “Have you been informed about the current crisis?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Sensor sweeps have revealed nothing at this time.”

He stopped exercising to consider that and rest a moment. “Tell me about your mission to Elaanus,” he said.

“It is a fascinating world,” she answered, “worthy of further study.” She watched him resolutely continue the exercises as he listened. “There is an enormous variety of flora and fauna, many of which exhibit strong bioluminescence. It was this quality en-mass that activated our energy readings.”

“Did any of the life forms appear to be predatory?” Spock asked, still wondering why the Derilians had not settled there.

“Negative,” she said. “We took extensive scans. It would appear that all the animal life is herbivorous.” She paused to consider that unlikely occurrence. “I am not aware of any other world where that is so,” she said.

“Nor I,” Spock said as he moved to the next exercise. “Is it possible that these life forms were introduced to Elaanus from elsewhere?”

“I do not believe that to be the case,” Saavik said. “There is a genetic similarity between the flora and fauna that we studied. Unless  _ all  _ life was brought to this moon, it is reasonable to deduce that it evolved on Elaanus.”

As Spock considered that, she turned back to the computer to access the sensor data from the bridge. She worked quietly while he exercised, the only sounds the gentle slide of the weights and Spock's deep breathing. 

As Doctor McCoy entered the room, he paused to watch them curiously. 

“Are you two having a fight?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at them. 

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at him strangely. 

“I do not understand the question,” Spock said.

McCoy laughed. “Well, I don't think I've seen this much distance or control between you recently,” he said. “So either you're fighting or you've finally finished the joining.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I believe you are correct on the latter,” he said. “While coitus is still a desire, it is not overwhelmingly so.”

McCoy shook his head with a grin. “Come on,” he said, “you look exhausted. Let's get you back to bed.”

Spock stood on his own and limped back to the bed, using the cane for support. Saavik rolled the computer closer so they could look at it together and their fingers briefly touched in the traditional greeting. 

McCoy shook his head again. “I suppose you're going to go all Vulcan on me now,” he said, “and stop being such good company.”

Spock raised both eyebrows at him. “I have never ceased to  _ be  _ Vulcan, Doctor,” he said, “despite my recent behavior.”

McCoy laughed. “Will we ever change, Spock?” he asked after a moment.

Spock studied his face. “Change is inevitable among living organisms,” he said. “However, our relationship does seem to be uncommonly persistent.”

“I'm sure Jim thinks we hate each other sometimes,” the doctor said ruefully.

Spock gave a slight smile. “I have never felt that sentiment towards you, Leonard,” he said. “However...deep irritation frequently comes to mind.”

McCoy stared at him a minute before laughing. “Same here, old friend,” he said, shaking his head. “We're an unlikely pair, you and I.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Well,” McCoy said as he glanced at the bed's readings more out of habit than concern. “Is it safe to leave you two alone now or should I walk Saavik home?”

Spock looked at him in confusion. “I have no intention of harming Saavik,” he said, “and she is certainly capable of walking to our quarters alone.”

McCoy grinned and shook his head. “Yeah,” he said, “we'll never change.” 

He turned to go but paused at the doorway. “I'll see you in the morning,” he said, narrowing his eyes, “but don't forget, our deal's still on.”

Spock gave him the ghost of a smile. “I have not forgotten, Doctor,” he said, “walking before...hanky panky.” He said the idiom carefully as if the meaning was still unclear. 

McCoy laughed. “Right,” he said slowly, eyeing them both closely. “Now don't stay up too late.”

“Yes, Doctor,” they answered together. 

McCoy shook his head again as he left them alone, secure in the knowledge that Vulcans didn't lie. Theoretically, anyway.


	36. Chapter 36

Captain Kirk stared at the viewscreen and rubbed at his mouth with his hand. The sudden shuttle traffic between Artemis and Taini concerned him greatly. If the Wramuth took notice he might have to reveal the existence of the Enterprise, and that could escalate into a serious confrontation.

He turned to sciences, wishing Spock were manning that station, and addressed the man there.

“Mr. Chekov,” he said, “anything?”

The younger human shook his head. “No other wessels detected in the systems, Keptin,” he said

Kirk stared at the screen another moment. “What are they doing?” he said to himself. He turned to the communications station. “Can you scramble a message to them that might go undetected by possible cloaked ships?”

Uhura nodded. “I can bounce a signal off a Derilian satellite. It should appear as normal planetary communications,” she said.

“Do it,” the captain commanded.

As she turned to her station to complete the task, Kirk studied the images on the screen again. With a start he realized the shuttles were organizing into some type of flotilla and had adjusted their heading straight for Elaanus.

“Get Saavik up here now,” Kirk ordered as he turned to Uhura again. “Any answer to our hail?”

“Negative,” Uhura answered as she simultaneously summoned Saavik to the bridge.

Kirk leaned forward in his chair and rubbed at his chin. Elaanus rotated on the other side of Derilia, no small distance from Taini and Artemis. He doubted the shuttles had sufficient range to reach the moon. _ So what were they intending? _

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors of the turbolift opening.

“Reporting as ordered,” Saavik said as she stepped on to the bridge. Kirk gestured for her to take sciences while Chekov returned to navigation..

“Conjecture, Lieutenant,” Kirk said, turning his chair toward the science station, “why would the colonists suddenly wish to go to Elaanus?”

A shadow of surprise showed on Saavik's face as she studied her instruments.

“Their ships will be unable to complete that journey,” she said. “They will be stranded in space.”

“Hail them again,” the captain ordered as he rose to approach the science station. “Why would they suddenly want to go there, and why now?” He asked himself as much as Saavik.

Saavik raised an eyebrow and considered the question. “The moon is a storehouse of scientific curiosities,” she said, “but I found nothing in the way of military or cultural significance.”

Kirk studied the screen again. The dozens of small shuttles had neither weapons nor engine range to venture this far into space. The beings he had met did not strike him as suicidal, so why this dangerous mass migration?

With sudden determination, Kirk returned to sit in the center seat and addressed the navigator.

“Put us between them and their destination,” he said.

“Aye, Keptin,” Chekhov replied in acknowledgment as the ship left orbit to pursue the small shuttles. In only a moment the view on the screen changed as the starship overtook them and dropped in front to block their way. The shuttles stopped their forward momentum and faced the larger ship in a three dimensional formation. Kirk waited as time paused with an expectant silence.

“No answers to any hails,” Uhura informed him.

Kirk watched the small ships hanging silently in space as he addressed Saavik again. “Was there any indication that the colonists were ever on Elaanus?”

“No, Captain,” she answered. “There were no artifacts of any kind to indicate a short or long term settlement. However, one cannot rule out a brief visit such as our own.”

Kirk slowly rubbed a hand across his face as he studied the still images on the screen. This mission was too full of mysteries for his taste.

“Take us closer, Mr. Chekhov,” he said, “half impulse.”

As the Enterprise slowly closed the gap, the bridge crew waited expectantly for the shuttles' response. At first they seemed content to await the larger ship or even be rammed by it, but as the Enterprise drew closer, the shuttle formation began to dissolve. With the greater maneuverability of their smaller mass, they darted over and around the starship, encircling it.

“Full stop!” Kirk ordered. “Hail them again!”

He waited for a response but Uhura shook her head. Slowly he stood and approached the science station.

“Anything on scans?” he asked Saavik.

Saavik shook her head. “The shuttles have no weapons that I can detect and are equipped with only basic deflectors for safe navigation,” she said. “They have neither the speed to outrun us, nor even sufficient energy to damage us by ramming. They possess no transportation technology although they certainly have the means to enter through a docking port by force.” She studied her instruments a moment before continuing. “They have scanned us, Captain and are aware of our superior capabilities.”

Kirk glanced at the viewscreen again where the shuttles slowly rotated around the great ship as if on an inspection flight. “Do they have the means to get home under their own power?” he asked.

“Negative,” Saavik answered. “Their fuel will be depleted shortly.” She sat back with a quizzical expression. “Captain, logically they should be at full stop to conserve what energy they have left. Yet they continue to move. Why?”

Kirk looked at the screen again. “Do they want to be stranded out here?” he wondered aloud. “For what purpose?”

He watched as one by one, the shuttles lost forward momentum and hung motionless against the blackness of space. Long silent minutes marked the strange stand-off.

“Captain,” Uhura suddenly said from communications, “we are receiving a message now.”

Kirk motioned to the screen with his hand and waited as the image changed to a middle aged colonist from Artemis. He had some of the genetic changes but not all, and was probably a second or third generation native of that moon. To a human, his face would have looked stressed and tired, but Kirk had long ago learned not to apply human characteristics to alien faces. He returned to the center of the bridge and faced the viewscreen. The being spoke to someone off screen in a volume that could not be picked up by the transmission, then turned to face the viewer.

“Captain Kirk,” he began without preamble, “we must talk.”


	37. Chapter 37

Sarek turned back to Regent Aiden where he sat in the cramped space serving as his secure office. He had been speaking to Spock via video link when the Enterprise had suddenly left orbit, but his son was unable to determine the reason for the departure.

“They would not have left without good cause,” he assured the Derilian. “I am certain we will be contacted soon.”

Aiden nodded as he looked up to see his aid appear in the doorway.

“Regent,” the man said, “reports coming in regarding a large armada of shuttles leaving Taini and Artemis.”

Aiden's eyes grew wide as he stood. “Where are they going?” he asked

The man made a low sound in his throat as the hair on the sides of his neck began to rise. “To Elaanus,” he said softly.

Aiden sat back down slowly and wrapped his long fingers together. He was silent a long time.

“Regent,” Sarek said carefully, “perhaps it is time to speak of Elaanus.”

The Derilian nodded slowly. “Yes,” he said, “we will speak of Elaanus. And much more.”

The regent took a moment to compose himself before looking up at Sarek again. “I'm sure you've wondered why we have not settled Elaanus,” he said.

Sarek watched as the man rose to pace in the confining room.

“It was our first choice when we decided to form offworld colonies,” Aiden continued. “ Our reconnaissance of the moon was most encouraging and it seemed a natural place for settlement.”

He fell silent again and stopped his restless pacing, but the room had no windows to draw his attention away from his dark thoughts. He turned to Sarek again and sighed.

“It is a beautiful place,” he said, “with bioluminescence in most of the life forms and an atmosphere conducive to out race. However, we soon found that the plant life is toxic if eaten and anything grown there acquires this toxicity.”

“Is it a deadly toxin?” Sarek asked.

“No,” Aiden answered as he sat down again across from the Vulcan, “but anyone exposed to it is beset with a type of insanity to which we have found no cure. These unfortunate individuals have been condemned to permanent isolation in a secure facility.”

Sarek considered that. “Is it a dangerous insanity?” he asked.

Aiden nodded. “Yes,” he said, “the individuals rage almost continually, though their anger does not appear to be directed to one another. However it would be very dangerous if they had contact with the general population.”

Sarek looked at him pointedly as the same thought entered their minds. “Is it possible to contact this facility?” Sarek asked, “and ascertain if it is still secure?”

But Aiden had already turned to his computer and was rapidly typing in commands. His face blanched as he stared at the screen. “There is no answer to my communication,” he said haltingly.

Sarek nodded. “We must assume the facility has been breached,” he said. “Can you reveal its location?”

Aiden did his best to compose himself. “There is an island in the northern sea. Even if they escaped the facility, they would still be isolated there.”

“Unless they found assistance to leave the island,” Sarek pointed out. “The Wramuth perhaps?”

Aiden wrapped his fingers together again. “It is possible,” he said, shaking his head very slowly. “They would have the means to ferry them off the island in their shuttles, of course. But to what purpose?”

“I would surmise that their purpose is destruction and chaos,” Sarek said. “It would be much easier for native agents to move about in the population than for the Wramuth to do so.”

Aiden stared at him with his eyes wide. “The collapse of the Great Hall may have been caused by these people,” he said.

“Indeed,” Sarek said, “I believe that to be the case.” He studied the regent's almost frantic expression. “How many individuals were contained at this facility?” he asked.

“Fifteen,” the man answered glumly. “Guards and doctors at the facility number ten to twelve, depending on staff rotations.”

Sarek folded his hands together as he watched the other man. “Regent,” he said, “we must assume that these individuals are in the populated areas and perhaps working with the Wramuth on the kidnappings. It is possible that they are holding the captured people at this facility.”

Aiden looked up with frightened interest. “Yes,” he said. “And if they left enough patients to act as guards, the Wramuth would never have to reveal themselves.”

“A logical plan,” Sarek agreed. “Is there any type of force field or other defense around the facility?”

Aiden shook his head. “No,” he said. “The island was considered remote enough to not require other security.” He closed his eyes as he considered his next action. “We must mount a rescue mission immediately.”

But Sarek shook his head. “I believe the Wramuth would destroy any shuttle you took there,” he said. “But the Enterprise has the means to beam the people to safety without physically being present. We must wait for their return.”

Aiden looked at him frantically. “My daughter is among the captives,” he reminded him.

“I understand your concern,” Sarek answered. “But a rescue mission could endanger the captives as well as the rescuers. Patience is imperative if we are to succeed in diffusing this situation.”

Aiden nodded slowly. “I will wait for the Enterprise to return,” he said. “But not for long. We have lost too many people in this disaster already.”

Sarek met his gaze. “And we must endeavor to prevent more disaster,” he said. “May I suggest an immediate planet-wide search for any individuals afflicted with this insanity.”

“Yes, of course,” Aiden agreed. “Their identities will be transmitted to law enforcement in all populated areas.”

“Regent,” Sarek said, “it is possible that if these individuals are in the city—and I believe it likely-- then they surely know of the presence of the Federation and have certainly transmitted that information to the Wramuth.”

“Then why haven't they engaged you? Or even mentioned your existence?” Aiden wondered.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps they are assessing our abilities relative to their own,” he answered. “In any case, I believe the need for secrecy is unnecessary at this point.”

Aiden nodded. “Can you contact your people?”

“If they are still in the system, I can do so,” Sarek answered.

“Then quickly, Ambassador,” Aiden said. “This crisis has gone on long enough.”

Both men turned to their communication equipment, relieved at last to have a course of action.

* * *

Captain Kirk watched as the last of the small shuttles was tractored into the Enterprise's shuttle bay. It was a tight fit, but with Mister Scott's direction, they managed to fir them all in addition to the Enterprise's own shuttles. As one by one, the shuttle doors began to lift open, Kirk went forward to meet the aliens. A security detail went with him though their weapons remained holstered.

The alien they had seen on the viewscreen approached the captain, offering his hand in a decidedly human gesture.

“I am Klauin,” he said, “currently in command of this mission. We travel under orders from Jaridan of Artemis.”

Kirk took the offered hand as he assessed the aliens gathering in front of him. “Your offer to talk is most welcome,” he said. “We don't have a meeting room large enough to accommodate all of you, but the observation lounge should suffice.”

But Klauin shook his head. “There is no time,” he said. “We must speak here.”

Kirk inclined his head in acceptance of that as the aliens and Federation personnel gathered in the center of the shuttle bay. Uhura and Saavik were there with him as well as Spock who leaned on a cane next to two of Sarek's aids.

“Please explain this journey,” Kirk began. “Why travel so far, knowing you would be stranded here?”

“It was a test,” Klauin said, shocking Kirk with that answer. “It was necessary to learn if your friendship was genuine.”

“You sacrificed your own safety to test if we would rescue you?” Spock asked.

“Yes,” Kauin answered. “Forgive us our unorthodox method, but trust is difficult in these dark days.”

“And what required this trust?” Kirk asked. “Do you need our assistance in some other matter?”

Klauin looked as his comrades before replying. “There are rumors on Derilia that concern our leaders,” he said. “The disappearance of government officials and your own sudden interest in the trausium mines...”

The captain looked at the aliens who were watching him expectantly and decided that it was time for both sides to trust the other.

“Are you aware of a race of beings called Wramuth?” he asked. Their confused glances told him they were not. “The Wramuth have been terrorizing Derilia for some time,” he continued. “They extort trausium under threat of destruction. The current crisis has delayed the production of trausium, resulting in kidnappings of key officials and their families.”

“And you seek to speed production of this ore to aid in the return of the hostages,” Klauin deduced accurately.

“Taini has much ore already produced,” another man spoke up. “Why didn't Derilia ask for our help?”

“The Wramuth appear to be unaware of your colonies,” Spock answered. “Regent Aiden wished to maintain your safety as long as possible.”

The colonists looked at one another again as their own personal mystery was answered. “Then we weren't abandoned after all,” Klauin spoke the realization aloud. “Captain Kirk, surely the Wramuth if they are near, know of our presence now. Please take us to Taini. We will get the ore.”

Before the captain could answer, the intercom suddenly whistled for his attention. He went to the wall to activate the control.

“Captain Kirk,” came a voice from the bridge, “we are receiving an urgent message from Sarek on Derilia.”

Kirk's eyes grew wide. _What could have happened to force the ambassador to risk open communications?_

“Put him through,” he ordered.

Almost instantly the voice was replaced by Sarek's measured tones. “Captain Kirk, “ he began, “We have another crisis.”

Kirk repressed a frustrated sigh. _How many crisises could one world afford?_

As Sarek relayed information concerning the insane Derilians and a possible location of the hostages, the gathered aliens began to murmur amongst themselves in excited and fearful tones. An older man broke from the group to approach the Vulcans. Spock recognized him as a minor official whom he had met on his visit to Artemis.

“Master Jasai,” he greeted him.

“Captain Spock,” he replied, “we are aware of your interest in trausium. Would it be possible to test a theory that may explain the collapse of the Great Hall?”

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose. “I would be most interested to test such a theory,” he said as he caught Saavik's eye. She immediately approached to join the conversation.

“It is our belief that the individuals afflicted with this insanity may have caused the collapse of the Great Hall,” Jasai continued. “There were scientists and engineers among those who explored Elaanus. If there is a way to destroy the strength of trausium, they could have found it.”

“We found no explosive or incendiary devices,” Saavik informed them.

Jasai shook his head in that peculiar wagging motion of his race. “Perhaps the destruction was more from within than from without,” he said. “Perhaps a device or substance that could dissolve the mineral itself?”

Spock raised his eyebrows again. No one had yet raised that possibility and he was disturbed that he had not thought of it. He looked to the captain who had finished speaking with Sarek and was ordering the ship back to Derilia.

“Captain,” he said, “Master Jasai has a theory concerning the destruction on Derilia. May we have use of the science lab to test this theory?”

Kirk glanced at him in surprise. “Of course,” he answered, still unused to Spock's current position as a diplomat and not an officer.

Spock hesitated a moment. “We will require Lieutenant Saavik's assistance as well,” he said.

Kirk nodded his assent and watched the two Vulcans leave with the colonist. Spock still had a considerable limp but was using the cane now more than the chair. He seemed his normal self again as well and the captain wondered if it was time for him to resume his usual duties. It was unlike Spock not to ask. The Vulcan had once claimed not to have an ego to bruise, but being thrown off the bridge seemed to have done just that. Kirk sighed and hoped that he could patch up that relationship when this impossible mission was over.


	38. Chapter 38

Spock entered the science lab with Saavik and Jasai, causing no small surprise to the officers already at work there. Saavik quickly retrieved a sample of the trausium and they gathered together around an unused work station.

“We should begin with substances readily available on Derilia,” Jasai said. “The prisoners would not have had access to the moons or beyond.”

“Unless the Wramuth assisted them,” Spock pointed out.

“Perhaps,” Jasai agreed. “However, the people in question have spent a lifetime studying Derilia, and were imprisoned long before Taini or Artemis were explored or settled. It is safe to assume they would use what they know.”

Spock acknowledged the logic with an incline of his head and pulled up a list on the computer that cataloged plants and minerals common to Derilia. Saavik instructed the computer to analyze the components of each item while Jasai studied the research they had completed on trausium. They worked quietly, occasionally interrupted by the beeps of the computer as it rejected some items and saved others for further analysis.

“Master Jasai,” Spock spoke suddenly in the silence, “the prison compound is in the northern sea, is it not?”

“Yes,” the man answered, looking up from his research. “It is housed on a small remote island.”

Spock directed his attention to the screen in front of him. “According to computer records, there is a plant indigenous to that area that is highly acidic in nature. If it was combined with the volcanic sands accessible in the nature preserve just south of the capital city, would not intense heat be produced?”

Jasai studied the readout. “Yes,” he said. “Depending on the nature of the acid, it might be quite corrosive.”

“The sands we can acquire easily,” Saavik said, “but we cannot access the area to study this plant.”

“As soon as the facility is secure, we can acquire some,” Spock said. “In the meantime, the computer can calculate the likely outcome of combining these elements. When we are able we can run the experiment ourselves.”

While Spock programmed the parameters of the experiment into the computer, Jasai and Saavik continued to study the analysis of other possible destructive elements on Derilia. They were keenly aware that solving the mystery of the disaster might prevent future destruction. Insanity did not typically impart patience to its victims, and much time had passed already. Saavik paused in her research long enough to send an urgent request to the bridge for access to the prison island as soon as it was feasible. Then she began to gather what she would need for such a journey and for the field experiments to be conducted there. She glanced at Spock and wondered if his logic was strong enough to not protest the mission she planned. She felt the caress of the mind-touch but secreted her plans for now behind a mental shield. He sensed the deception immediately and glanced up with a raised eyebrow, but she went back to her research without meeting his gaze, her mind returning the caress but nothing more. Spock watched her a moment, his eyes registering his confusion, but soon returned to the important work they shared. When Derilia was safe there would be time enough to discuss the illogic of secrets between bondsmates and the unnatural fear such secrets created. He tried to put the thought out of his mind to concentrate on the critical task at hand, but somewhere a touch of panic teased at his consciousness and split his attention between the two. He glanced at Saavik again, his mind touching hers more insistently than before, but she made no response in word or thought. Resolutely he turned back to his work, raising mental shields of his own to protect her from his fear.

* * *

  
  


Khevet put his hands over his ears to block out the loud mutterings of his companions. The hostages they had been guarding had suddenly disappeared before their eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was reality or some trick of his imagination. So when strange beings appeared in their place bearing some type of weapons, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or flee. These beings didn't look like Derilians or even Wramuth and the language they spoke was indecipherable, though strangely it was translated a split second behind the moving of their lips. Khevet sank to the floor and tried to curl himself into the smallest possible shape as he waited for the apparitions to melt away again.

The Enterprise security detail lifted him up and pushed him forcibly toward his gathered companions, their weapons ready. Khevet went where they directed, knowing there was no danger in dream-beings, and laughed at their serious expressions of carefully controlled anger. Even when they put him back in the locked quarters, he didn't resist or protest the confinement. Dream-reality was not something to fear and when he awakened the Wramuth would tell him what to do. He sat down on his cot and began to laugh even as he continued to cover his ears to the psychotic sound.

* * *

  
  


Captain Kirk stepped forward to greet the confused Derilians who had been beamed en masse into the cargo bay. Some touched their bodies to be sure they were still there while others looked around the huge space in clear surprise. He spotted Regent Aiden's daughter among the rescued hostages and stepped forward at her smile of recognition.

“Captain Kirk,” she said, “this is your ship?”

“Yes,” he said, taking her hand to steady her. “Our transportation device takes some getting used to. But it was the quickest way to rescue you.”

She nodded, taking in the experience and the sudden freedom. The other men, women and children talked excitedly amongst themselves as other crewmen went forward to assist them.

“Our captors were quite mad,” she told the captain, “But they had strict orders not to injure us. I never saw who gave the orders, but I heard him called Commander Taln.”

“The Wramuth,” Kirk answered, noting her lack of recognition. “A race of beings that has held your world hostage for too long,” he explained. He turned to the others and raised his voice to be heard above the many conversations. “Please follow my officers to the observation lounge where food and drink will be provided for you,” he said. “Soon we will take you home.”

The noise level rose in volume and excitement, but they orderly followed the officers as directed. With a final smile, the regent's daughter went with the group and Kirk was left alone in the cavernous room. He watched them go then purposely strode toward the door and the bridge beyond. The time had come to engage these Wramuth and to put an end to all the accumulated mysteries. He paused long enough to call Regent Aiden and relay the successful rescue of the hostages and to check in with his people at the prison facility. The report that all was secure prompted his next call to Saavik to proceed with her research mission. He knew that this was only the beginning of the end, but at last he had a clear direction for action and a resolution in sight. He got up and headed toward the bridge again, his mind and body ready for any contingency and all the waiting forgotten. Starship captains lived for these moments of purpose and decisions, and even with the continued danger, Kirk was anticipating whatever would happen next. He followed the route to the bridge by rote while considering all possible outcomes of the current situation. His decisions and the actions of many others would determine the final outcome, and he could only hope that it would be the best one for everyone. But until then he had a job to do, and as he entered the bridge he felt the weight, and yet the peace, of his command settle on him again. Spock had been right when he had said this was his best destiny, but Kirk knew that he and his crew would soon be replaced by the unstoppable march of time.  _ But not today, at least, _ he thought as he sat in his chair.  _ Today we might save a world one more time. _


	39. Chapter 39

Spock stared hard at Saavik as she spoke to the captain via intercom. There was no danger from the prisoners now but the experiments she proposed to do held danger enough. The computer had confirmed their hypothesis concerning the plants' possible reaction to the volcanic sands, and combining them could prove dangerous indeed. It was safer to do the experiment on the planet of course, and safer still on the remote island, but his illogical fear for Saavik's safety was threatening to override his reason.

He left the workstation and approached Saavik just as she ended communication with the captain.

“I will go with you,” he said.

She looked up at him, feeling the brush of fear against her mind.

“It is not necessary,” she said. “And the doctor has requested that you stay on the ship.”

“The doctor does not command me,” Spock answered in a low voice. “Neither does the captain in this instance.” His dark eyes studied hers resolutely. “I will go with you,” he said again.

She met his gaze as her mind reached out to calm his. She was surprised when he didn't answer and she felt a touch of panic at the mind-silence. She started to reach up to touch his face but he turned away suddenly and picked up the supplies she had gathered earlier.

“Come,” he said, “time is of the essence.”

Jasai watched the exchange with interest and rose from the work station to follow them. “May I come with you?” he asked.

Spock nodded and the three proceeded from the science lab toward the nearest transporter room. As they walked, Spock called his father on the planet to arrange for a sample of the volcanic sands to be beamed up as soon as possible. There were more than two dozen crewmen still on the planet and it wouldn't take long for one of them to locate the needed element.

Spock did his best to keep up with Saavik and Jasai, but he knew they were slowing their pace to accommodate his injuries. He chanced a glance at Saavik but she kept her eyes averted and her mind didn't answer. He pushed away the fear of that silence just as they reached their destination.

The sands were waiting there as promised and Jasai picked up the container and stood on the transporter as they directed him. Saavik and Spock took their places on either side of him and waited for the familiar feeling of disassociation.

As they materialized on the remote island, Spock reached out to steady Jasai who was not used to the sensation of the transporter. When he was sure the colonist could stand unaided, he led the way into the island interior in search of the deadly plant.

Saavik's tricorder beeped incessantly at the steady stream of information being fed into it, but she ignored the data as she searched for any indication of the targeted flora. They had traveled approximately two kilometers when she stopped in front of a spreading bush, draped in large drooping blooms of crimson and white.

“This is it,” she confirmed, cross checking the information on her tricorder. “The acid is strongest in the flowers, but none of the plant is safe to touch.”

Spock removed the collection tongs from his specimen case and carefully gathered a generous supply of the flowers. When everything was safely put away, they began walking again in search of a clear area where they could perform their experiments.

It didn't take long to find an open area on the sandy shore of a small interior lake. They put down their cases of sand, trausium and flowers and Spock began the delicate process of extracting the acid from the deceptively delicate blooms. When he had finished, he handed the vial to Saavik who took it to the first sample of trausium.

“Unfortunately we do not know the ratio of these substances to elicit the desired reaction,” she said. She paused a moment and seemed to come to a decision on a small amount of each as she carefully applied first one then the other to the trausium ore.

They waited several minutes but there was no visible reaction. Spock checked his tricorder readout but no change was indicated in the rock. Saavik repeated the process the same as before, and then a third time, but each time the expected chemical reaction did not occur.

Spock and Jasai stepped away to study the earlier computer analysis that they had saved to their tricorders, while Saavik remained squatting in front of the stubborn ore as she ran a series of deep tests on it. At first no one noticed the quiet sizzle that was nearly drowned out by the constant lapping of water on the shore. There was no smoke or smell or even sparks to draw their attention back to the object of their experiment. Spock chanced a glance at Saavik, chiding himself for his distraction, and paused at the tiny hint of sound. He stepped away from Jasai as his eyes and ears tried to find the source, and nearly gasped as he registered the slightest vibration in the bit of ore in front of Saavik.

“Saavik!” he called urgently even as he moved as quickly as he was able toward her. She turned but stayed where she was, her face showing her confusion at his sudden urgency.

_Move now! _ He shouted in the link.  _Hurry!_

She stood immediately at that sudden fear, but before she could choose a direction, he abandoned his cane and ran toward her, his arm catching her bodily and pulling her away from the ore. Before they had traveled far, the sizzling sound grew suddenly louder and the trausium moved visibly on the ground where it lay. A violent flash of heat and light preceded the explosion that knocked them from their feet and rained sharp shards of stone upon them. Spock rolled over Saavik, shielding her body with his own and waited for the destructive end to their experiment.

When it was quiet again, Spock carefully raised himself up to access the situation. He noted the deep gash on his temple that oozed emerald blood into his eye, but he ignored the injury as he carefully turned Saavik over. She was stunned by the force of the fall but except for some minor scratches, appeared undamaged. He touched her face and was relieved when she opened her eyes and let him help her to a sitting position. He glanced over his shoulder to where Jasai had been and was gratified that the man also appeared to be relatively uninjured. Helping Saavik to her feet, they gathered together to study the remnants of the trausium.

“I believe we have proven our hypothesis,” Spock said. “By searching for these two elements together, we may be able to not only prevent future attacks, but to also find the attackers.”

Saavik immediately pulled out her communicator to call the ship while Spock called Sarek with the same information. As they waited for beam up Spock turned to look at Saavik again, his mind searching for the familiar touch. She glanced up as she welcomed him with her mind, her fingers reaching up to touch his.

_K'diwa t' t'nash-veh khaf-spol, _ he thought,  _are you well?_

_Ha, t'nash-veh ashaya, _ she answered as she gently reached up to wipe the blood from his head.  _Do not fear any longer._

_I cannot prevent it,_ he replied as his fingers brushed her face.  _My life and your life are one._

_That is not logical, _ she thought even though her mind agreed.

_Yes, _he answered as the transporter beam enveloped them. _I know._


	40. Chapter 40

The Enterprise was a hive of activity and it took some time for them to make their way from the transporter to sickbay. Doctor McCoy shook his head when he saw them.

“I should have known no one would follow my instructions,” he grumbled as he directed them to the biobeds. “Take it easy, I said! Don't leave the ship, I said! One of these days there's going to come a time when I _can't _put you back together!” He began to clean the gash on Spock's head but Spock waved him away.

“Please check Saavik first, Doctor,” he said. “She has suffered a bad fall.”

Spock's voice was naturally calm but his eyes clearly showed worry. McCoy put down the sterilant and helped Saavik to the adjacent bed. She didn't protest but she looked at Spock with a raised eyebrow.

“I am not injured, husband,” she assured him.

He got off the bed and stood beside her, his voice gentle but firm. “The doctor will check your health and that of our child,” he said. “Do as he directs.”

She reached out to touch his hand before laying back on the bed. Spock stood nearby as McCoy gave her a complete physical exam, first with his instruments and then with direct palpation.

“They're both fine,” he assured Spock when he had finished, noting the flash of relief in the dark eyes. “Would you like to see the baby?”

Spock's eyebrow rose. “Is it not too soon?” he asked.

McCoy smiled. “This is not the dark ages,” he said. “And the Enterprise has state of the art equipment. I bet I could even see the moment of conception!”

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose simultaneously as he gave the doctor a long-suffering look.

“Ok, maybe not that early,” McCoy laughed. “But certainly now.” He laid his scanner against Saavik's belly and directed Spock's attention to the viewer nearby. “Vulcans have a slightly longer gestation, so it's smaller than a human would be about now,” he explained and winked. “But I think it has your ears.”

Spock was studying the image with scientific and paternal curiosity, but he turned to the doctor in confusion. “It would be natural for our child to have pointed ears, Doctor,” he said, “since Vulcans and Romulans share this characteristic.”

“Don't forget those human genes,” McCoy grinned. “You could theoretically father a child with decidedly human characteristics. What would the neighbors say?!”

Spock stared at him as if a lifetime of verbal sparring had never happened between them. “Vulcan neighbors would never be so impolite as to point out a detriment in another's offspring,” he said. “Even an obvious malformation of the ears.”

The doctor laughed as he put the scanner down and helped Saavik sit up. “Come on, Spock,” he said, 'back on the bed before you drip green blood all over my sickbay.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but did as he was told as McCoy resumed repairing the laceration on his head. When he was satisfied that Spock was otherwise uninjured, he gave Jasai his attention.

“You seem to have fared the best,” he said as he tended to some minor cuts.

“I was furthest from the explosion,” the man said, “and facing away at the time.”

“I know a couple of Vulcans who could learn a thing or two about staying away from danger,” the doctor grumbled. “So what were you doing down there anyway?”

“We were testing a theory concerning the collapse of the Great Hall,” Spock answered. “There is currently a search for the perpetrators of that attack.”

“So that's what's been going on,” McCoy said, but his eyes narrowed in confusion. “But I thought the patients at the prison facility were the likely suspects...”

“Indeed,” Saavik answered. “However, only five were recaptured there. There are ten more at large in the population.”

“How are we going to find them among all the other Derilians?” the doctor wanted to know.

“If they still carry the elements of our experiment, they should not be difficult to locate,” Spock answered. “It is possible some have been detained already.” He stood up and offered his hand to assist Saavik off the bed.

“Doctor,” he said, “may we have use of the computer in rehab? I wish to consult with my father on the search.”

“Of course,” McCoy answered. “But when you find out something, don't keep me in the dark.”

Spock looked at him a moment but refrained from commenting on the figure of speech. As the three hurried to rehab, McCoy shook his head with a grin. He had no doubt that when this crisis was over, they would resume their familiar word-play, and maybe in a couple of years another little Vulcan would take up the challenge. McCoy laughed to himself and shook his head again. In his wildest dreams he never imagined he'd be playing uncle to Spock's future child, nor choosing to spend his time on that cauldron Vulcans called a planet. He wondered if some shadow of Spock's katra had been left in his mind to make these decisions seem logical.

“Just as long as you don't start talking to yourself,” he said aloud, “people won't think you've lost  _ all  _ your marbles!”


	41. Chapter 41

Sarek had left the secure facility with Aiden and other government officials to assist in the search for the insane individuals and to ascertain whether other attacks were imminent. Some had argued that it was not yet safe enough to leave the more secure area, but everyone agreed that action was better than hiding.

The identities of the perpetrators had been widely distributed, and with the Enterprise sensors also searching for the acidic compounds, nine of the remaining individuals had been detained already. The remaining conspirator would not be free much longer.

Sarek glanced at the map that had been speedily constructed on the wall of Aiden's office. Current building evacuations were marked in red, showing where the corrosive elements had been discovered. It would take some time to insure the structural integrity of those buildings. Other colors marked those areas being investigated and those deemed safe. He had no doubt that every other populated area on Derilia had similar maps and similar investigations. He was gratified that no more loss of life had occurred, though two more buildings had collapsed shortly after evacuation. The insanity of ten individuals could indeed cause unprecedented destruction in a very short amount of time.

Spock had contacted him a short time ago with information about the experiment he and Saavik had performed with the colonist Jasai. He had noted the recent scar on his son's head and was gratified that the experiment had not resulted in more injury to any of the participants. He noted also his own continued concern for his son and his bondsmate, and chided himself for the unnecessary emotional response. He had accepted long ago that there was little logic where his family was concerned, but it was still disconcerting to  _feel _ so deeply.

“Regent, Ambassador,” Magistrate Carliyel called as he approached the open door of Regent Aiden's office. “I have just received word that the Enterprise has apprehended the last of the conspirators... and the Wramuth general.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow but Aiden broke into a relieved smile. “General Taln is in custody?” he asked hopefully.

“He is,” Carliyel confirmed. “Captain Kirk has requested that you and the ambassador be present for his questioning.”

“I can arrange transport,” Sarek answered Aiden's questioning look. “It will only take a moment.”

As he called the ship to relay the coordinates, Aiden felt the considerable stress of his office fading away. He would soon see his daughter again and perhaps the threat of the Wramuth would also be eliminated. Then the real work could begin to repair the relationship with the colonies and to once again convince the Federation that they were worthy of membership.

Sarek finished the communication and showed him where to stand to await the transport. He couldn't help but hold his breath as the bizarre feeling of dematerialization washed over him. There was nothing natural about this means of transportation, but if it brought an end to the planet-wide crisis, he would gladly endure it.

They rematerialized onboard the Enterprise and he could see Captain Kirk waiting just beyond the platform with Spock and Saavik on one side and Doctor McCoy on the other. Captain Spock stood without a cane or other assistive devices and appeared to be recovering well from his injuries. Aiden stepped carefully off of the transporter pad and shook his head to clear the slight dizziness.

“Welcome to the Enterprise, Regent,” Captain Kirk greeted him. “The transporter effect is not permanent. Just move slowly until the sensation has passed.”

Aiden nodded as he followed the aliens from the small room.

“We will take you to your daughter first,” the captain told him. “When you are ready, we can question the prisoner.”

“Thank you, Captain,” the regent replied, trying to move carefully due to the lingering effect of the transporter, but wanting desperately to hurry. Even so, when they arrived at the observation lounge, he paused a moment before entering.

The cacophony of many conversations stopped when the doors opened and the gathered people turned as one to see the new arrivals. Many familiar faces broke into smiles when they recognized the regent, and traditional greetings were happily shouted across the large room. Aiden scanned the people and smiled brilliantly when his daughter emerged from the crowd and ran toward him.

“Dalina!” he cried, encircling her in his arms. They embraced for several minutes, the only sound a soft trill of relief. At last he held her at arms-length to look at her and braced himself for the answers to his question.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked haltingly.

“No, father,” she said, smiling to relieve his worry. “They threatened much, but they did not touch us.”

He relaxed as he absorbed that answer and embraced her again. Their vocal trill rose and fell again in a type of celebratory song.

As the Derilians continued their private reunion, Kirk and the others walked among the gathered people to see to their needs. As soon as the matter of the Wramuth was resolved, he could take them home. In the meantime they seemed to be enjoying the variety of food and drink available from the synthesizers, and the glorious view of their planetary system just beyond the expansive windows. The colonists from the shuttles had segregated themselves to one side of the room, but slowly the native Derilians began to approach them, first in hesitant greetings then in heartfelt conversations. Kirk smiled at the tentative reconciliation.

At length Aiden approached the captain with his daughter close beside him. “We should see to the prisoner now,” he said.

“Of course,” Kirk said, glancing around the room to alert the others with a look. The doctor and the three Vulcans returned to his side as Aiden turned to Dalina, holding her hands tightly.

“Stay here a little longer,” he said. “Soon we will go home.”

She smiled her agreement and embraced him once more before fading into the crowd again. Aiden looked after her a moment then reluctantly followed the others from the room.

The detention area was deserted except for the guard on duty. They could see the alien commander in the cell across the room. He was neither yelling or pacing as many prisoners did, but stood still in front of the force field, looking out as if expecting the arrival of his captors. His eyes narrowed to acknowledge their presence, but his position did not change as they entered the room.

“I do not know your species,” Commander Taln said slowly as they stopped in front of his cell. His eyes shifted between Kirk and the Vulcans, noting not only the physical differences, but also the not so subtle differences in their expressions and demeanors.

“I am Human,” Kirk answered, watching to see if the term was familiar. “And these are Vulcans,” he continued, indicating the others. “We are members of a cooperative organization called the Federation.”

Taln made no comment to Kirk's answer but stared at him with eyes that barely blinked.

“Why do you hold me here?” he demanded in a voice barely above a snarl.

Kirk stared back at him with the tension of contained fury. “The destruction on Derilia must end, “ he stated in a similar voice.

“I have destroyed nothing,” the alien answered without changing his expression.

“You assisted the perpetrators,” Spock interjected, “resulting in massive destruction and the death of hundreds. How does your culture determine guilt in these circumstances?”

Taln shifted his gaze to the Vulcan and stared at him a long time. “I am sent to acquire,” he finally said. “The means are not important.”

Kirk's posture stiffened visibly. “Death does not concern you?” he demanded.

The Wramuth made no obvious reaction to Kirk's anger and simply tilted his head in what might have been a shrug. “Death happens to all,” he said, “my concern would change nothing.”

Kirk stared at him in shock and even Sarek opened his eyes wider in the Vulcan equivalent of surprise. Few races were as unconcerned by death as this alien seemed to be. According to Federation law, Commander Taln had committed murder many times over, and yet there he stood, sincerely unable to comprehend his crime. Kirk wondered whose law prevailed when there was no common ethical reference.

Aiden stepped forward, squarely facing the being who had held his planet hostage for more than a year and who had caused the death of many of his friends and colleagues. “You have taken by force what we would have freely traded,” he said, “and you have taken many lives before their natural end. Are all of your race so indifferent to suffering?”

Taln stared at him and tilted his head again. “We must survive,” he said simply.

“In the Federation, we help one another to survive and flourish,” Sarek stated.

The commander turned his attention to the Vulcan. “Why?” he asked, his narrow eyes showing clear confusion.

Kirk turned to Saavik. “Are all the Wramuth in custody?” he asked.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “There were no other Wramuth on the planet, and their ship was found behind the third moon. The crew has been transferred safely to the prison facility on the island.”

“Now that we've got them, what do we do with them?” McCoy wanted to know.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, “it would be logical to assume that more Wramuth would eventually come to search for their comrades.” He eyed the prisoner with interest. “Unless of course, they truly do not care about the lives of others.”

The alien was watching Spock with little change of expression but his eyes had begun to blink rapidly. “They will come,” he assured them.

“Let them,” Kirk said as he took a step toward the cell. “Our races value life and will defend it.”

“Captain, if I may...” Sarek interrupted, then turned to address the prisoner. “Commander Taln,” he began, “what is the ultimate purpose of your raids? Conquest? Terror?”

Taln paused as the universal translator rendered the question. “We harvest what we require,” he said slowly, wondering if these creatures could understand the basic tenets of life. To question something so simple surely indicated an inferior intellect.

“You harvest what belongs to others,” Sarek continued. “Would it not be easier to trade with these people?”

Taln's narrow eyes searched the Vulcan's. “The galaxy belongs to the Wramuth,” he said as if to a child. “I have found no other people in it.”

Every Vulcan eyebrow rose at that statement as the human's eyes opened wide.

“You think we're _animals_?” McCoy demanded. “I suppose you go around the galaxy _training _the local animals to give you what you want?”

Taln just looked at him, unblinking. McCoy couldn't tell whether the translation was unclear or the commander simply chose not to answer. The doctor felt his anger rising.

“Well I've met some arrogant species in my day,” he said, “and quite a few with a superiority complex. But the Wramuth have got to be the pinnacle of pretentious, infantile beings! If you haven't noticed, your technology is sub par to ours and your culture is in the Dark Ages!”

“Bones...” Kirk warned.

“I'm sorry, Jim,” the doctor continued undeterred, “but a lot of people died needlessly on the planet and many more are maimed for life. Hell, even Spock could have died if it wasn't for modern medicine and dumb luck! People like the Wramuth don't need my understanding! They need a good swift kick in the rear until they learn to play nice in the galaxy!”

Kirk agreed with the sentiment, but he manged to turn to Aiden with more decorum. “Regent,” he said, “we will of course assist you with the Wramuth that will come for their comrades. But the prisoners are rightly subject to Derilian law.”

“We have never had such a crime,” Aiden said sadly, “nor need of laws to deal with it. I will need to consult with the Council in this matter.”

“Of course,” Kirk answered as he turned his back on the prisoner and led the others from the room. A confrontation with the Wramuth was coming soon and his place was on the bridge. It was not presumptuous to think that his decisions would affect the lives of billions and set the future course of this planet. His personal feelings concerning this mysterious race needed to be ignored for the moment. He watched Spock, Aiden and Sarek get off the turbolift at deck nine and road the lift to the bridge in silence with Saavik and McCoy. It was late in his career to expect yet another miracle, but he really needed one about now.


	42. Chapter 42

The bridge was silent as everyone waited for Uhura to report what she heard in her earpiece. She had had little time to study the Wramuth language, but she could recognize a few words and the basic syntax.

“They're hailing the commander again,” she said. “The transmission is coming from just beyond the system.”

Kirk rubbed at his mouth and studied the viewscreen, knowing of course that he would be unable to see anything from this distance. Until they reached sensor range, there was no way of knowing how many ships were on the way. From Aiden's description, they had a basic understanding of the weapons on the Wramuth ships, and unless they had other deadly technology, the Enterprise was more than a match for them. He rubbed at his mouth again and turned to the science station.

“Full scan the minute you find them,” he commanded. “I want to know what those ships can do.”

“Aye, Keptin,” Chekov responded, his eyes glued to the hooded viewer. The silence returned to the bridge, broken only by McCoy's footsteps as he paced the upper level.

“Bones...” Kirk said, angling his head to the center of the bridge. McCoy stopped and descended to the command dias to stand beside the captain's chair.

“You should prepare for casualties,” Kirk said to him.

McCoy grimaced. “Except for Spock, sickbay's empty at the moment,” he said, “and I'd prefer to keep it that way.” He eyed the captain a moment. “Unless you're planning on sending some Wramuth my way,” he continued, “and I don't know anything about their physiology.”

Kirk's answer was interrupted by Chekov's call from the science station. “Four ships approaching Derilia now,” he said. “Standard Wramuth weapons only.”

“Hail them,” Kirk ordered.

Uhura pressed the earpiece to her ear and her fingers flew across the keyboard as they effortlessly complied with the command. Only a moment passed before she spoke but it seemed like an eternity.

“Response coming in now,” she said, sending the visual to the main viewscreen at Kirk's silent signal.

The cramped bridge of the hailing ship appeared on the screen showing the commander in the center front, with other officers at stations arranged disorderly about the space. Most of the aliens had skin in varying shades of gray, but some were starkly white, causing McCoy to wonder if the deathly looking aliens had blood at all. The leader was staring hard at the screen, his narrow eyes squeezed into angry slits and his cone-shaped teeth clenched together in a frightful grimace.

“Identify your species,” the leader ordered gruffly as his eyes scanned the Enterprise's bridge. Kirk rose and stepped forward, identifying himself as captain by that action.

“We are many species,” Kirk answered after a short pause. “It is our nature to cooperate toward common goals.”

The alien narrowed his eyes further still as if he could not comprehend that answer. “This system belongs to the Wramuth,” he said. “Leave now or stay and die.”

Kirk took another step toward the screen. “Commander Taln is our captive,” he said, gratified to see the man's surprise, “and all his crew as well. He is responsible for the death of many.”

“There is always incidental death in any harvest,” the alien responded. “Even such as you must know this.” He stood up to face Kirk and his long claws clicked together impatiently. “You will release our people or more will die.”

“Keptin,” Chekov interrupted from sciences, causing Kirk to signal Uhura to cut audio. “The other ships are moving toward Derilia.”

At Kirk's signal he sent the aft image to the viewscreen, allowing them to see the movement of the other ships next to the image of the Wramuth captain. Kirk looked to Uhura but she shook her head.

“No response on any frequency,” she reported. Kirk nodded toward the screen again and she reestablished the audio link.

“Your ships are no match for ours,” he told the Wramuth. “Call them back.”

The Wramuth captain said something to someone on his right and suddenly bright energy shot toward the Enterprise, not only from the lead ship, but from all four at once. The coordination and speed of it fascinated Kirk, even as he hurriedly stepped back to his chair before the impact.

“Shields up!” he shouted just before the hot blue energy slammed into the ship from fore and aft. Those already seated managed to retain their places, but McCoy had to grip the arm of Kirk's chair to keep from falling down. The ship shuddered as the shields absorbed the energy, and the lights flickered several times as backup systems automatically rerouted damaged ones. Kirk swung his chair around to face the science station, demanding a report with a look.

“Minor damage to the lower decks and the starboard nacelle,” Chekov reported. “Shields at eighty percent. Propulsion and weapons unaffected.”

Kirk stared at the forward screen, the right image showing the ships proceeding again to Derilia.

“Is that all they've got?” he asked incredulously. He could hear muted chatter in the left image, but the captain he had been speaking with was no longer visible.

“Disable those ships,” he ordered, directing the command to Sulu at weapons. Almost instantly bright phaser fire flashed toward the three ships in rapid succession. His aim was good and the terminal flash of destroyed engines left each vessel drifting slowly in space.

Kirk turned his attention back to the forward screen. The angry face of the Wramuth captain was again visible, and his loud and rapid protestations overwhelmed the universal translator. Kirk winced at the harsh guttural language that transmitted instead and rose from his chair to match the height of the alien. He waited for the translation to catch up as the alien captain continued to rage.

“This planet belongs to the Derilians,” Kirk interrupted his tirade. “Your _harvest_ is ended.”

“By what right do you do this?” the alien seethed.

“The right of self defense,” Kirk replied hotly. He took a few steps toward the viewscreen and stared at the alien defiantly. “The galaxy is filled with many species....many _people,” _he said. “Our Federation recognizes the intrinsic value of each one. Even yours.” He paused and studied the Wramuth's cold narrow eyes. “But until you share this sentiment, you are not welcome among us. Go home.”

The alien's head twitched at the insult of another creature's orders and he bared his teeth in a deadly grimace. “I shall have Commander Taln and his crew,” he growled.

“The Derilians will decide the fate of Commander Taln and his crew,” Kirk replied, watching the surprised rage flash across the other's face. “Any attempt to rescue them will be forcibly resisted.” He stepped forward again, filling the screen with his image. “I have disabled your vessels with just one ship,” he said slowly. “I could call a hundred ships to enforce peace in this sector.” He stared at the cruel image of the other captain. “I don't believe your species is foolish enough to want a war.”

The Wramuth captain stared back at him, his pupils dilating and contracting rapidly and he growled something unintelligible to the translator. Then his image left the screen as his undamaged ship proceeded forward to join its disabled comrades.

“Should we offer to help with repairs?” Sulu wondered.

Kirk rubbed at his mouth. “I don't think they would accept it,” he said. As he spoke a tractor beam emitted from the lead Wramuth ship, split into three and caught each of the disabled ships at once. With a steady momentum, the ship turned with its burden and slowly headed away from Derilia into open space.

Sulu whistled low in fascination. “That's one bit of technology we don't have,” he observed.

“With all the trausium they've stolen,” McCoy observed, “how long do you think it will be before they create more powerful weapons?”

Kirk took a deep breath. “I doubt we've seen the last of them,” he said. “But with a little luck, their social evolution might outpace any technological advances. In the meantime, we can help the Derilians to be prepared for unwanted visitors.” He took one more look at the now empty viewscreen. “I believe we have a number of passengers who would like to go home now,” he said as he settled in his chair again. “Standard orbit around the first moon and alert the local authorities.”

As Kirk settled into the more routine duties of a starship captain, McCoy slowly made his way off the bridge. He considered going back to the observation lounge but decided that the Derilians and colonists would probably be too wrapped up in their individual homecomings to socialize. By habit he found himself back in sickbay without giving much thought to how he came to be there. He said hello to the few nurses and research technicians still on duty and made his way to the rehabilitation area. Spock was there as he had suspected, steadily working through his exercise routine. He noticed the machines set to maximum weight and the relative ease with which Spock executed the exercises. He silently watched his progress until Spock realized his presence and sat up.

“Well the Wramuth have run back home with their tails between their legs,” he told him. “But I suspect sometime in the not so distant future, they will be a much stronger adversary.”

“A quaint metaphor,” Spock commented, “unless you have first hand knowledge that the Wramuth do indeed _have_ a tail. However, I agree that they will learn from this encounter, and develop strategies and weapons comparable to our own. We must prepare the Derilians to repel attacks from this and other aggressive species.”

The doctor ignored the bait and just nodded. “This would all be easier if they were a member of the Federation,” he said.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “I intend to address the Council on that issue when I return to Earth.”

McCoy shook his head. “We're right back where we started, aren't we?” he said, “trying to get these people to join the 'club'.” He pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Spock. “I've sent a communique to Starfleet to send some doctors and researchers out here to see if the insanity can be helped at all. If it can, they'll be needing psychiatrists as well to make sense of what they've done.”

Spock nodded. “Starfleet will certainly send many specialists here to maintain order and offer assistance after we depart,” he said. “The Derilians must repair not only the damage done to their world, but also the self-inflicted damage to their relationship with their own colonies.”

“At least all parties seem willing to work on that,” McCoy said. “After Jim gets all our passengers home, I suspect we'll be setting up talks again between Derilia and its colonies.”

“I believe my father will be interested in conducting such talks,” Spock said. “It is after all, the reason he came here.”

McCoy nodded and studied him a minute. “Will you be working with him or resuming your role on the Enterprise?” he asked.

Spock took a deep breath as he considered the question. “I will accept whichever position is most conducive to the mission,” he answered.

“Jim wants you back,” the doctor pointed out.

Spock's eyebrow rose. “It is up to the captain to make that request,” he said.

McCoy slowly shook his head. “Still holding a grudge?” he asked.

Spock's other eyebrow rose as well. “Vulcans do not hold grudges,” he affirmed.

“Poppycock!” McCoy snorted, shaking his head again. “Give him a chance, Spock,” he urged, “for old-times sake.”

Spock's expression remained unchanged but he inclined his head in silent response.

“Well,” McCoy said as he stood, “I might as well check the condition of my favorite patient,” he said.

Spock rose also and went to sit on the biobed. The doctor noticed that his limp was becoming less detectable.

“Any pain?” McCoy asked as he quickly scanned the bed's readout and picked up his hand-held scanner.

“None,” Spock replied as he lay back on the bed as directed. The doctor nodded and put down his instruments to palpate the previously injured areas.

“Weakness?” he asked, watching for any reaction to his touch.

“Negligible weakness in the right quadriceps,” Spock answered, “but it does not unduly affect my functioning.”

McCoy smiled and patted Spock's shoulder firmly. “Go home, Spock,” he said. “There's nothing more I can do for you here.”

Spock sat up, looking as close to smiling as a Vulcan could without actually doing so. “Thank you, Doctor,” he said as he stood.

McCoy watched him go with a feeling of professional accomplishment. The restorative nature of Vulcan physiology was still a fascinating mystery, but his own skill had certainly contributed to Spock's recovery. He grinned at Spock's attempt at a dignified exit, but didn't fail to notice the hurried eagerness of his departure.

“Welcome back, old friend,” he said to himself as he dimmed the lights on the now empty rehabilitation unit. He walked into the main section of sickbay and looked around at the rows of empty biobeds. He shook his head as he wondered if there was any other profession that wished for such a lack of clients. He grinned as he found himself looking forward to the pure research on Vulcan, without a live patient to worry about. Except for Saavik, of course. That was one patient he wasn't about to give up.

He smiled to himself and said goodnight to the nurses and techs as he slowly ambled from sickbay in the direction of his quarters. Against all odds the Enterprise crew had once again managed a positive outcome to an impossible mission. He wasn't about to retire just yet, but he was more than content to leave the next big adventure to a younger crew. He paused to look out a viewport at the starry vista of space. Many decks above, Jim Kirk could surely see the same dark expanse. He laughed softly to himself, knowing his friend would never stop seeking such adventures, and knowing too that he would probably be drug along whether he liked it or not. He had no doubt that Spock would be convinced to join as well, and the three of them would find a way to change history just one more time.


	43. Chapter 43

As Spock entered his quarters he could hear the shower running. He was always amused that Saavik, heir to the desert, preferred a water shower to a sonic one. He undressed and quietly approached the wash room.

Saavik startled when he opened the door but smiled widely when he stepped into the shower with her.

“T'nash-veh tal-kam ashaya!” she cried as she embraced him.

“Yes, my love,” he smiled, kissing her mouth and face. She clung to his neck, her shower forgotten even as the water soaked them both. His hands were warm and comforting on her face, his lips urgently inviting on her skin. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up, biting playfully on his elegant ears. He laughed also as he nuzzled her neck, balancing her weight against the wall while one hand reached to shut off the water. The sudden silence was soon filled with his steady breathing and the sound of her sighs.

He gently put her down and led her to the bedroom, their dripping bodies leaving slick puddles along the way. As he lay her down, he took one ear in his teeth, carefully licking the water droplets from its surface, before following the rivulets of moisture down the length of her. When he finished one side, he proceeded up the other, ending on the other ear with the same thorough inspection. She laughed and moaned with delight, doing her best to capture an ear of her own. He caught her hands gently, kissing each finger with slow determination before returning his attention to the graceful ear.

“Tell me what you wish,” he whispered, “and I will do it.”

He stopped kissing her long enough to see her smile and allowed her to push him on to his back. Then with as much care as he had taken, she began her own teasing explorations while she described each wish in great detail.

“That will take some time,” he laughed.

“Five point two five hours,” she answered as her hands roved freely, “taking into account frequent rest breaks and the average duration of an individual coupling.”

He laughed and took her in his arms, kissing her thoroughly before sitting up and helping her up in front of him.

“Then we should begin,” he said with a smile, pulling her close as they wrapped their legs around one another, sighing together as she received him. The position allowed little movement, but they took full advantage of the closeness of eager lips and hands. They kissed with eyes open, enjoying the reactions of the other accompanied by the sweet sound of gentle sighs.

“T'nash-veh slor ashaya,” he murmured against her lips as his tongue traced against her own. “Ever and always.”

Her hands encircled his face, her fingers sliding inside his delicate ears and up along the pointed tips. His deep sigh mingled with her own as her teeth raked the base of his neck.

“K'diwa sa-telsu,” she whispered. “Ek'wak t'nash-veh ashaya.”

He smiled and lay her down without separating, sliding his legs between hers and shifting forward for a closer connection. She arched against him as he loved her, holding tightly to his back and biting freely at his neck and ears. His hands and lips on her face were hot and welcoming, but a mere whisper of the fire that lit his eyes.

“I love you,” he said, “logic be damned.”

She laughed and kissed him eagerly as he rolled to pull her on top of him.

“I love you,” she answered, wrapping her legs around him and laying forward on his chest. “Logic be damned indeed.”

He laughed lightly, pulling her lips close again, his fingers in her hair. They moaned together, the steady movements of their bodies synchronized in perfect rhythm. He kissed every part of her he could reach and smiled as she did the same. Her hands and lips explored his chest in minute detail while his hands slid down her back to pull her hips even closer. She sighed softly at his touch as she adjusted herself to his wishes and found his eager lips again.

“Kwon-sum t'nash-veh ashaya,” he whispered, his staccato breath in her ear. “T'nash-veh ha'kiv, t'nash-veh khaf-spol, t'nash-veh ashaya.”

Eye to eye she pressed her face to his as she answered the ancient verse. “Your life, your heart, your love I will keep,” she said. “My life, my heart, my love I return. Kwon-sum t'nash-veh ashaya.”

He found her lips again as he rolled her under him. She smiled and touched his face, her fingers tracing the sharp angle of his brows as she sighed in his arms. He matched her sigh with sudden urgency, giving himself to her completely. Holding tightly to his neck, she answered the primal urge with fire of her own, the deep thunder of her heart a bass accompaniment to her cries.

They lay together for some time, their lips continuing a steady exploration of lips and face. He laughed when she bit his ear and gently guided her face back for a proper kiss.

“Always my ears, Saavik-kam,” he chided.

“They intrigue me,” she said with a smile, running her fingers along the convoluted edges.

“They are much like your own,” he pointed out, delicately tracing the flared tips of her ears.

She arched an eyebrow and smiled again. “I didn't say it was logical,” she admitted, capturing an ear again and tickling it with her tongue.

He laughed and rolled on to his back, pulling her close to nestle under his arm. Her hand caressed his chest, following the fine hair downward to his belly. His deep steady breathing was the only sound for some time. She looked up at him and stroked his face, the mind-whispers awakened at her touch.

“What are you thinking?” she asked quietly.

He turned his head to look at her, arching an eyebrow in surprise. “You do not know?” he asked.

She stroked his face again and reached up to kiss him softly. “Tell me,” she said.

He closed his eyes a moment in thought and his face lost all pretense of Vulcan control. “The kashek shaukaush has no more hold on me,” he said.

She raised up to study his face. “How?” she asked in surprise.

He shook his head with the same surprise. “I do not know,” he said. “Perhaps I have grown old enough not to _need _everything.” He stroked her face and awakened the whispers again. “Or perhaps you are enough.”

She smiled and turned him to face her, their legs tangling together. “Love me again,” she said as her lips slowly traced a line along his neck and shoulders.

He smiled broadly as the hand beneath her neck got lost in her hair while his other hand began a tantalizing exploration of its own. She purred with contentment, pushing herself closer still to his warm body. He carefully hooked one of her legs over his hip, laughing in his determination to make the awkward position work. She laughed with him as she shifted her other leg to help him find his place.

“One of us is considerably younger than the other,” he pointed out, even as he found a unique pleasure in the somewhat restricted position.

She giggled with delight, moving her hips in counterpoint to his and feeling the gasp on his lips as she kissed him. His mouth trailed slowly down her neck and explored each breast, causing a gasp of her own. Carefully he eased her on to her back and found his place again between her legs.

“My Saavik-kam,” he murmured as he kissed her lips slowly.

“Always,” she whispered, returning the kiss, slower still.

And he loved her in slow motion despite his new freedom, reveling in her every reaction. She held him tight with arms and legs, keeping his face close and her eyes wide open. He smiled and kissed her, his tongue lingering on her lips. Then with a smile and a look of surrender, he rolled under her again, guiding her back on top.

She moaned with pleasure as she kissed his broad chest and took control. He laughed without protest when she bit his ears, and enjoyed the sight of her youthful body as it rose and fell. He started to reach for her but she trapped his hands in hers, laughing at his surprise.

“Tell me what you wish, husband,” she said while delicately kissing his face.

He smiled slowly as his hands escaped hers and firmly grasped her waist. Then smoothly he sat up, keeping her firmly astride him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face practically touching his as she awaited his answer.

“I wish to please you,” he said with a smile.

She took his face between her hands, kissing his mouth hungrily. He kept his hands firmly around her waist, supporting her efforts at loving him. Her body was soft and warm, her breath tantalizingly sweet on his neck. He kissed her eager mouth with urgent desire, losing himself in her dark eyes.

With a smile, she lay back down and pulled him down on top of her, allowing him to move freely again. With a smile of his own, he surrendered to his passions while she held him tightly.


	44. Chapter 44

Spock sat in the furthest corner of the mess sipping a spiced Vulcan tea. The warming beverage called to mind distant memories of his youth on Vulcan and his constant battle to subdue his human heritage. As he watched the interactions of the varied beings in the room, he was reminded once again that denying part of one's genome was illogical. He had no answer to why it had taken so long to realize that, and he considered that perhaps Vulcans could learn much from other less logical beings.

Doctor McCoy approached with a mug of hot coffee and sat down across from him.

“Good morning, Spock,” he said with a smile. “Sleep well?”

Spock gazed at him over his cup. “I did not sleep,” he said matter of factly.

McCoy grinned and took a sip of his coffee. “Is that so?” he said.

“Indeed,” Spock said. “Saavik had many requests.”

McCoy sputtered and set down his mug while wiping at his mouth. “I swear, Spock,” he said, “you say things like that just to get a rise out of me.”

Spock looked at him calmly. “I was simply expounding on my reply to your query,” he said and raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware that you were reticent to speak about such matters.”

Before McCoy could answer, Captain Kirk slipped into the seat beside him. “Mister Spock,” he said in greeting. “I hear that Bones has finally let you go home.”

“That is correct,” Spock answered.

Kirk took a drink of his coffee and winked. “I suppose Saavik was happy about that?” he asked.

Spock considered the question and the inference with a raised eyebrow. “Saavik finds the arrangement satisfactory,” he said smoothly. “As do I.”

“Now don't get him started,” McCoy said, shaking a finger at Kirk. “I'm not ready for our Vulcan friend to kiss and tell.”

Kirk laughed while Spock gazed at McCoy in confusion. “You have seen Saavik and I kiss many times,” he said. “Why should I need to tell you about it?”

McCoy shook his head. “It's not the kissing that I'm worried about,” he said, only adding to Spock's confusion. “In any case,” he continued, “I hope you didn't overdo it.”

Spock stared at him a long time. “You have released me for any physical activity, have you not?” he asked.

“Well, yes...”

“And is there a limit on copulation that you have failed to relay?” he continued.

Kirk and McCoy both choked on their coffee at the same time.

“Touche', Bones,” Kirk said when he had finished coughing.

McCoy just shook his head. “See what I mean?” he said. “Who would have thought we'd be having this discussion all those years ago?” He glanced at Spock with a grin. “Back when Vulcans had inhibitions.”

Spock gave him a ghost of a smile. “It was a long time ago,” he said.

“Indeed it was,” Kirk said with a far-off look. Then turning to Spock, he managed a small smile. “We can have you back at the Academy by next month,” he said, “Just in time to intimidate a new class of recruits.”

Spock nodded. “This may be the last class for some time to experience my tutelage,” he said. “I have already put in for a leave of absence next year to prepare for the birth of my child.”

Kirk smiled. “Don't take this the wrong way, Spock,” he said, “but I just can't see you holding a baby.”

Spock smiled just a little. “It is true that I am well past the usual age for a first child,” he said. “However, I am anticipating the event.”

McCoy smiled. “You know what?” he said. “So am I.”

“Why, Bones!” Kirk said with a grin, “I thought a bunch of little Spocks made you nervous.”

“Well, maybe a little,” the doctor admitted, grinning. “It took years to get one sorted out, I'd hate to have to go through _that_ again.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Kirk looked at him in surprise.

“Bones,” he said, “I think you've finally made our Vulcan friend speechless!”

“On the contrary,” Spock replied, “I do not comment because the doctor is correct. I _have_ changed, as all things must. However, the doctor's claims of responsibility for any improvements in my personality are debatable.”

Kirk laughed. “I'm going to miss having you around,” he said. “Though I suppose _that _change is inevitable too.”

Spock nodded while McCoy stared into his coffee cup. “I guess you're going to have to get used to not having me around either,” he said when he finally looked up at the captain again. “I'm going to stay on Vulcan awhile.”

Kirk stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “On _Vulcan_?” he asked incredulously.

“Well...yeah,” McCoy answered. “I've got my research tenure at the Science Academy and opportunities I wouldn't get anywhere else.” He grinned widely. “And I know some Vulcan acquaintances who will soon need a babysitter!”

Kirk laughed. “Well then,” he said wistfully. “I guess I'm going to have to visit Vulcan more often.” He eyed them both carefully. “Speaking of changes,” he said, “when exactly did you two start getting along so well?”

Spock and McCoy looked at one another then back at Kirk, but neither of them offered an explanation.

After a moment, Kirk shook his head and laughed again. “Time and tide wait for no man, I suppose,” he mused. “As you say, change is an essential part of life.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed as his eyes shifted to the doorway. Saavik stood there scanning the room and almost smiled when she saw him. He stood and went to meet her halfway, their hands touching briefly and his eyes searching hers with a question. She blushed but nodded her assent.

His eyes smiled as he touched her face and kissed her openly in the crowded mess hall. They ignored the surprised murmurs and open stares as he led her back to the table.

As they seated themselves across from the captain and the doctor, Spock offered the remainder of his tea to Saavik who took it eagerly. The spiced drink reminded her of Vulcan, her adopted home, and of Spock who had first introduced her to it. As she sipped it, she noticed the wide eyed stares of the two humans and couldn't help but blush again.

“Would you like to explain _that_?” McCoy asked, “or do I need to drag you down to sickbay for more tests?”

“There is no need for your potions and tests, Doctor,” Spock replied as he folded his hands together much like Sarek often did. “I do not suffer from a hormone imbalance at this time.”

“Then why...?” Kirk began.

“Why did I kiss Saavik?” Spock prompted as he noted their shocked expressions with amusement. “As you are aware, public displays of affection have long been considered distasteful in Vulcan society,” he explained. “However, this attitude is slowly changing and it is wise to be prepared to assimilate to the new culture.”

He sat back and looked at them thoughtfully. “But the main reason I kissed Saavik,” he said, “is because I wanted to.”

McCoy shook his head and chuckled softly. “I'm an old man, Spock,” he said. “The least you could do is warn a body.”

Spock let both eyebrows slowly rise. “You wish me to communicate to you my intentions toward Saavik?” he asked.

“I think your intentions are pretty clear,” Kirk interrupted with a laugh.“We're just not used to seeing Vulcans acting on their impulses.”

“I do resist some of them,” Spock said dryly as his eyes shifted to meet Saavik's. She smiled a little as she touched his mind.

_What is it you resist, husband? s_ he asked coyly.

His answer came not in words but in intimate images that made her lower her eyes despite the privacy of their communication.

_You are shameless, k'diwa._

_Perhaps, _ he thought.  _But I love you._

She looked up at him again and laid her fingers on his offered ones. They both noticed that Kirk and McCoy were watching them with interest.

“You were just communicating, weren't you?” McCoy asked. Spock inclined his head in acknowledgment.

“Fascinating!” McCoy said.

Kirk laughed at McCoy's use of the word. “Well,” he said after a moment, “we're taking your father home to Vulcan. And I guess, the good doctor also,” he said, nodding toward McCoy. “There will be time to visit with your mother before we continue to Earth.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock said.

Kirk turned to Saavik. “And what are your plans?” he asked.

“I shall stay on Vulcan a short while before joining a scientific mission to the Garadius system,” she said. “When it is complete I shall return to Vulcan to await the arrival of my child....and my husband.”

The doctor studied them with some concern. “That's a long time to be apart,” he said.

“Indeed,” Spock said, as he abandoned the touching of fingers to simply holding Saavik's hand. “The separation will be difficult, but we have obligations to fulfill.”

Kirk slowly shook his head. “Long distance relationships are hard,” he said. “But I guess the mental link will help.”

“Yes,” Spock said, “it is always a comfort.”

Kirk nodded. “And,” he said with a grin, “when I'm on Earth, I can stop by and distract you.”

Spock slowly raised an eyebrow. “I will welcome your distractions, Jim,” he said, “provided you remember that the good doctor will not be nearby to 'put us back together'.”

Kirk and McCoy laughed.

“And I'll watch over Saavik when she gets back to Vulcan,” McCoy offered. “And your parents will too, I'm sure.”

Spock allowed himself a slight smile. “Thank you, Leonard,” he said, “that is also a comfort.”

They sat in silence for some time knowing that their time together would soon be ending. While Kirk and McCoy were lost in their own private thoughts, Spock reached out to Saavik's mind again.

_T'nash-veh ashaya..._

_Ha, K'diwa..._

_Tell me your heart_

A mind-caress and then...a thought...

Spock smiled openly, shocking McCoy and Kirk out of their musings.

“I think that's our cue to go pack or something,” McCoy said with a grin. He got up to leave, elbowing the captain in the ribs as he did so.

“Right...” Kirk said as he got up to follow him. “See you two later.”

Spock nodded at them but his eyes were on Saavik again.

“Ha,” he said aloud, “fan-vel du istaya.”

She smiled at him. “ _Anything_ I wish?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “Within my ability to do, of course,” he amended. He rose and offered his hand to help her up. He was keenly aware of the many eyes now watching them, but ignored the attention.

She stood in front of him, her eyes smiling but her face an impassive mask. He clasped his hands behind his back, hiding his own emotions with Vulcan calm. Her gentle laughter in his mind nearly broke his charade.

_The crew will talk,_ she thought to him. 

_Yes, _ he replied and smiled at her.  _Let them._

Then he dropped the pretense entirely and offered his hand to her. She took it as they walked from the room, leaving behind the shocked but rumor-hungry crew of the Enterprise.


	45. Chapter 45

Transportation between Derilia and its colonies was restored soon after talks began, giving hope to all participants that relations might one day return to normal. Despite the good intentions of the Derilian government, their silence concerning the Wramuth had prompted a litany of concerns from their moon-dwelling neighbors. Sarek was kept busy leading negotiations ranging from more representation to more autonomy for the colonies. The loudest voices naturally came from the young, whose inexperience and enthusiasm frequently expected too much, too soon.

One thing that didn't lack cooperation however, was the rebuilding of structures damaged on the planet Many buildings had ultimately collapsed due to the corrosive elements, and many more needed extensive repair. Social and political differences meant nothing when safety was concerned, and the different races worked diligently and peacefully to repair their cities.

Scotty and his team lent their expertise to designing a grid of defensive satellites around the planet, while simultaneously working to extend the range of the colonists shuttles. Uhura spent her time initiating an emergency communications system so Derilia and its neighbors would never lose contact again. Doctor McCoy naturally began research on the insanity caused by the plants on Elaanus, getting a head start for the Federation doctors that would soon replace him. Spock and Saavik more than once visited Elaanus to study the bioluminent creatures that could somehow safely eat the vegetation that had caused the madness in the unfortunate Derilians. It seemed that the flurry of activity continued non-stop as everyone pitched in according to his or her expertise.

It was no surprise that the month seemed to pass very quickly and soon the space around the planet was crowded with ships of every size arriving from the Federation. Kirk's time was soon filled with meetings and briefings, designed to ease the transition to a new mission commander. He couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness at his imminent departure, but it was time for the Enterprise and her crew to go home.

It took some fancy talking to convince Regent Aiden to refrain from an elaborate send-off. Instead the captain invited him and other leaders from Derilia and the colonies aboard the Enterprise for a more private celebration. The observation lounge was filled to capacity and echoed with the sounds of impromptu song and dance. Kirk had to smile to see McCoy trying to teach the regent's daughter, Dalina how to two-step. Across the room he even saw Spock and Saavik sit down with someone's keyboard to play a duet. He looked around again and was happy to see Regent Aiden in earnest conversation with Chancellor Raelle and Minister Jaridan. It was a good ending to a mission that had been beset with a multitude of mysteries, doubts and set backs.

He smiled and accepted a drink from a roving server before turning to gaze out the expansive windows and the controlled chaos now orbiting Derilia. He had no doubt that this species would one day join the every-growing Federation, and add their voices and skills to that wonderfully diverse body of cooperation. He moved closer to the windows, his eyes searching beyond the planet and its moons to the vast darkness of space, and his thoughts turned inward as he considered that, at least for now, his adventures there would be without his two best friends.

But there would be time for self-reflection later. Resolutely he shook off the melancholy and turned from the window to join the party.


	46. Chapter 46

Kirk watched as Sarek stepped on to the transporter pad with Spock, Saavik and McCoy. He couldn't help but feel the loss even while they were still standing there.

“Captain Kirk,” Sarek addressed him as he turned to face him again. “If it is possible, Amanda has requested that you dine with us this evening.”

Kirk smiled his acceptance. “I would be honored,” he said.

Sarek nodded just as they faded from view.

The four rematerialized outside the gate of the family estate. Amanda was already there, beaming at all of them. Sarek touched her fingers without a word, but held the gesture perhaps longer than was his custom. She smiled at him knowingly before going to the others.

“Spock,” she said, resisting the desire to embrace him but looking him over carefully nonetheless. Sarek had informed her of his injuries but he looked fit enough.

“Mother,” he said, surprising her by taking her hands, if only for a moment.

She beamed at him and turned to Saavik at his side. She noticed with some regret that she and Spock appeared to be in control again and free of the joining.

But when she reached out Saavik took her hands without hesitation. “How are you?” she asked her.

“I am well, Mother,” Saavik replied evenly.

Amanda squeezed her hands, a promise to talk later, and turned to the doctor.

“Leonard,” she said happily as she embraced him. “I'm so happy you will be staying with us awhile.”

McCoy smiled back at her. “Only until I can find my own place,” he said.

“Nonsense!” she answered, “we have plenty of room.”

She led them all into the house and out of the midday sun. As they found places to sit in the bright library, Amanda brought them something to drink.

McCoy took the glass with interest. “All this time on Vulcan and I've never been served a cold drink before,” he said. “What is it?”

“It is birkeen,” Sarek responded. “It is traditionally offered to travelers in need of refreshment.”

McCoy tasted it and raised his eyebrows at the sweetness. Vulcans weren't usually inclined to consume sugary foods. He wondered silently what other surprises lay in store for him during his self-imposed Vulcan exile.

Amanda was watching Spock and Saavik who were sitting close but not touching. To anyone else they might looked like only colleagues engaged in friendly conversation, but she knew there was much more behind the careful Vulcan masks they wore. And she knew the separation they would soon face would be more difficult then either of them could realize.

“Captain Kirk has accepted your invitation to dine with us,” Sarek was saying. “He will arrive this evening.”

“Splendid!”” Amanda said as she rose. “Then I shall make preparations.” She caught Saavik's eye. “Will you help me?”

Saavik rose, her hand brushing Spock's shoulder. Amanda noticed and knew it wasn't by accident.

“Of course,” Saavik said as she followed Amanda to the kitchen. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been in this house, helping prepare the meals. Even as she thought it, she knew the feeling was illogical.

Amanda directed her to the table and brought out various vegetables for chopping. She always insisted whenever possible to cook real food rather than depend on synthesizer fare. They worked in silence for some time.

“You look well,” Amanda finally said. Saavik glanced up but was uncertain if a response was expected.

Amanda smiled at her. “How's Spock?” she asked.

Saavik stopped her work to give Amanda her full attention. “He has made a full recovery,” she stated matter of factly.

Amanda continued to gaze at her. “And the two of you?” she prompted.

Saavik gazed back, uncertain. “I do not understand the question,” she said.

Amanda laughed. “All Vulcan again, I see!” she mused a little sadly, and laughed again at Saavik's arched eyebrow. She reached out and took her hand. “Are you happy together?” she rephrased the question.

Saavik's other eyebrow joined the first. “Our bonding is satisfactory,” she answered.

“Of course,” Amanda winked, letting go of her hand and continuing her work. She shook her head as she watched Saavik resume cutting the vegetables. She noticed the slight greenish hue on the edge of her ears and the restless eyes that more than once scanned the doorway. She reached out and stopped Saavik's work.

“Go on,” she said, angling her head to the other room.

Saavik seemed caught between an obligation and a desire, and the situation rendered her speechless. Amanda patted her hands.

“Go on,” she said again. “You should spend as much time together as you can.”

Saavik stood, but hesitated, then turned back to Amanda. “Thank you,” she said and smiled for her before leaving the room.

Spock was engaged in conversation with Sarek and the doctor when she returned to the library. She stopped next to his chair, neither speaking nor touching him, but he gave her his full attention when he felt the mind-touch. He rose to face her, his control slipping just a little.

McCoy watched, fascinated, as they simply looked at one another for what seemed like a full minute. Then Spock turned back to them and inclined his head. “Gentlemen,” he said, “please excuse me.”

He turned and followed Saavik from the room. McCoy grinned and noticed that even Sarek did not look displeased.

The bedroom was just as they had left it over two months ago. As soon as the door was closed, Saavik put her arms around Spock's neck and kissed him. He smiled and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“K'diwa,” he murmured as he kissed her face and carried her to the bed. He lay her down gently and laid down beside her, playing at the fastenings of her uniform. She laughed and pulled his mouth to hers, the game of undressing being made more difficult by their closeness. He laughed with her when they finally removed the last of their clothing, and ran his hands gently over the length of her. She trembled visibly and pulled him close to kiss and touch him too.

He raised himself up on one elbow and gazed at her, his fingers tracing every feature of her face. She smiled at him but with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

“Do not think of the future,” he said, “think of now.”

He took her in his arms again, kissing and exploring her face as if for the first time. She clung to him tightly, finding solace in his hot skin and gentle touch. He explored her at length, committing everything to memory. Then with a smile that belayed the future loss, he joined his body to hers once more. She sighed and resolutely put the future out of her mind.


	47. Chapter 47

Spock leaned back against the pillows at the desert window and watched the fiery reds and golds of the sunset against the horizon. Saavik lay nestled against him, her hand caressing his right hip and thigh, still less muscled than the other.

“There is no more pain,” he answered her silent question. “And Doctor McCoy is confident that I will regain full strength in time.”

She smiled and reached up to kiss the ear she had been biting only recently. He returned the smile and stroked her belly, cognizant of the new life growing there. She lay her hand on his and leaned against his shoulder as they watched the desert's passage into evening.

“We will be expected soon,” Spock said reluctantly, stretching his full length and turning from the window. Saavik pressed herself against him a moment longer before sitting up with a sigh.

They helped one another dress, he in his uniform again and she in a casual tunic. The difference in their clothing was a stark reminder of their nearing separation. Spock stood looking at her a long time and gently kissed her lips before hiding his face behind Vulcan reserve once more.

As they neared the sitting room they saw that Kirk was there already and that Sarek was entertaining them on the lyre. Amanda looked up and caught Spock's eye.

“Will you join your father?” she asked him.

He inclined his head in acceptance and retrieved the other lyre from its place on the wall. As he sat down, Sarek stopped playing and looked up expectantly. Without a word between them, they began to play the same melody they had played at the wedding party.

As he listened, McCoy glanced at Saavik beside him and couldn't help but notice the hint of tears in her eyes. He reached over and laid his hand on hers. It was a purely human gesture, but one she didn't protest. On her other side, Amanda had also noticed and added her hand to theirs.

As Spock played the delicate instrument, he took note of the humans' concern for Saavik. It was well that she would have such caretakers in his absence. He kept his face an unreadable mask but his mind reached out with a gentle caress.

_I love you._

Only a soft intake of breath marked any change in her bearing, but Spock saw her struggle to maintain impassive.

_T'nash-veh k'diwa_

As the song drew to a close, the last notes seemed to linger on the ear well after the players' hands were still. Spock and Sarek acknowledged the humans' applause as they rose to return the lyres to their places.

“Come,” Amanda said brightly as she stood. She purposely took Saavik's hand as she led her guests to the kitchen. Sarek took his usual place at the head of the table and Amanda led Saavik to the seat next to Spock. As Kirk and McCoy found their places, Amanda went to bring the prepared dishes to the table.

It was a bitter-sweet meal, marked by the joy of homecoming and the sorrow of separation. Spock and Saavik appeared to be in perfect control, but their stolen glances and secret touches didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

When the meal was finished, they made their excuses and went together into the garden. Through the window Amanda could see them holding hands as they slowly walked the garden path. They paused at the fountain as they had done many times before and sat on the stone bench, lost in some private conversation. At length they turned to one another, hands to faces as they initiated a mind meld with an ease that Amanda found enviable. Their faces relaxed in the simple peace of that union and Amanda smiled. Time and distance would only strengthen the bond they shared, and they would bear the separation with persistence and yes, even logic.

The garden was quite dark by the time they finally lowered their hands and rose from the bench. There was no more reason to speak, for all had already been shared in the melding of minds. As they began to follow the path back to the house, their stance and expressions naturally resumed a practiced impassivity. But it wasn't by accident that their fingers brushed briefly together at the doorway.

_Parted from me and never parted_

_Ever and always, touching and touched_

Spock smiled inwardly as he blinked in the sudden brightness of the house. He was already calculating the number of days before he would return to this place, to this woman, and to the child he did not yet know. He looked at Saavik once more, imprinting her image on his mind.

Captain Kirk was preparing to take his leave, and as Spock took his place beside him, Amanda and McCoy moved to stand close to Saavik. Spock inclined his head to them, entrusting his bondsmate to their care. As the transporter beam faded his vision, Spock considered his long journey to discover that logic was only the beginning of wisdom and that love was an essential part of life. The thought was suspended in his memory as he was transported back to the Enterprise, only to replay in his mind when he materialized. He followed the captain from the transporter, eager to begin the passage of time, and paused at a viewport to look once more at the planet of his birth. He felt the familiar mind-touch and embraced it.

Finally turning from the celestial view, he reminded himself that time would indeed pass as it must, and that the bond would call them home again in due time. He hurried to catch up to the captain as he ordered his thoughts and his demeanor to the expected Vulcan calm. By birth and choice he was a logical being after all, and though change was inevitable, it was not a complete transformation.

He felt the change of speed and direction as the ship left orbit for the vastness of space. He relaxed again into the routine of a Starfleet officer as the soft whisper of the link caressed his mind with its permanence. Secretly he smiled at that peaceful assurance.

And perhaps, too, that was logical.

The End

**Intended Translations of Vulcan Dialogue**

Hiyet! Tor k' me u' du istaya enough! **Do with me as you wish.**

Tor bogozh k' wuh trensu t' gol heh ish-veh kre'nath sa-fu! **To hell with the masters of Gol and their bastard sons**

Fvadt **damn **(romulan)

Llhusra (Romulan curse)

Hiyet! vokau ik du nam-tor **Enough! Remember who you are**

kashek shaukaush **mind passion**

Rik' tash **without control** (The name for an emotional sect)

T'nash-veh ashaya **My love**

Ha, k'diwa **Yes, beloved**

Saavik-kam wilat nam-tor du? **Saavik where are you?**

Saavik-kam, t'nash-veh ashaya! **Saavik my love**

dahsau s' me heh worla dahsau. **parted from me and never parted**

Saavik-kam i bolaya du **Saavik I need you**

T'nash-veh khaf-spol, wilat nam-tor du **My heart, where are you?**

Ri tor trasha me sa'awek **Don't leave me alone**

Kre'nath! du dungi geldau k' ish-veh sha' pekh-mev **Bastard! You will hang by your own intestines**

T'nash-veh el'ru dungi shaya ish-veh talu heh tres si' ish-veh khaf-spol **My hands will break your neck and rip out your heart**

t'nash-veh kashek yontau na' du **My mind burns for you**

hafau la' kwon-sum, Saavik-kam **Remain here always, Saavik**

tal-kam veh **dear one**

k'diwa **beloved**

k'diwa t' t'nash-veh khaf-spol **beloved of my heart**

T'nash-veh tal-kam ashaya **my dear love**

t'nash-veh slor ashaya **my sweet love**

k'diwa sa-telsu **beloved husband**

ek'wak t'nash-veh ashaya ** forever my love**

kwon-sum t'nash-veh ashaya **always my love**

t'nash-veh ha'kiv, t'nash-veh khaf-spol, t'nash-veh ashaya **my life, my heart, my love**

ha, fan-vel du istaya **yes, anything you wish**


End file.
